Czerwony błękit
by CephiedNoMiko
Summary: Opowieść o pewnym mieczu a raczej dwóch, egzorciście, dość upierdliwym gościu, dziwnych zdarzeniach i Linie & co. którzy jak zwykle wpakowali się w to wszystko.
1. Naszyjnik z ludzkich zębów

"Czerwony błękit" cz.I by Miko-chan

To jest mój drugi, ukończony slayersowy fik (a pierwszy zamieszczony na fanfiction). Co do akcji to na razie nic konkretnego nie zdradzę. Czas pokaże. Życzę miłej lektury.

"Naszyjnik z ludzkich zębów"

Ogień trzaskał wesoło na kominku, a stłumiony gwar wypełniał powietrze w karczmie. Zadziwiające było, iż tutaj, zaledwie kilkanaście kilometrów od miejsca walki z Valgarvem, ludzie zupełnie nie zdawali sobie sprawy z zagrożenia, jakie nad nimi wisiało. Nie wiedzieli, że całkiem niedaleko grupa śmiertelników stoczyła walkę o losy świata i nie mieli pojęcia, jak niewiele dzieliło ich od śmierci. Śmiali się, rozmawiali czy śpiewali w błogiej nieświadomości tamtych wydarzeń, lecz chyba tak było najlepiej, gdyż ta wiedza jedynie zasiałaby panikę, a to z pewnością nie zmieniłoby sytuacji. Z czasem i tak dotrą do nich wiadomości o zniszczeniach i walce, jaka miała miejsce na południu. A oni, nie bez racji, przypiszą to jak zwykle wojnie między bogami i potworami, po czym wrócą do swoich codziennych zajęć, nie zaprzątając sobie tym więcej głowy. Bo większość tych ludzi to zwykli zjadacze chleba, a nie bohaterowie gotowi ratować świat. Większość, jednak nie wszyscy.

Przy jednym ze stolików, ustawionym w kącie, siedziała szóstka ludzi i spożywając kolację, rozmawiali o czymś z przejęciem. Choć nie, w tym właśnie momencie czworo z nich praktycznie milczało, a tylko dwójka cokolwiek mówiła, oczywiście w chwilach, gdy ich narządy mowy nie były napchane jedzeniem.

- Byłam tak głodna, że aż zapomniałam, jaka to przyjemność mieć coś konkretnego w ustach. - Niemal krzyczała ruda dziewczyna, połykając jednocześnie olbrzymie kawałki mięsa. - To okrucieństwo trzymać nas tak długo bez jedzenia. Nawet Shabranigdo pozwolił nam zjeść kolacje, nim przystąpiliśmy do walki z nim, prawda Zel?

Chimera spojrzał na czarodziejkę znad filiżanki herbaty.

- Pozwolił, ale chyba tylko dlatego, że nie chciało mu się nas gonić. - Odparł z przekąsem.

- Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że taka długa walka jest bardzo wyczerpująca i teraz muszę odzyskać nadwątlone siły. - Dodała dziewczyna zupełnie nie zważając na wypowiedź przyjaciela.

- Zgadzam się z Liną, co prawda nie pamiętam tego całego Shabrabimbo, ale jedzenie jest wyśmienite.

- Ma pan szczęście, panie Gourry, że panna Lina jest bardzo pochłonięta kolacją, w przeciwnym razie znów dostałby pan po głowie. - Skomentowała Amelia.

- Kiedy Lina widzi przed sobą stół zastawiony jedzeniem, to w ogóle przestaje słyszeć cokolwiek. Najwyraźniej żołądek przejmuje wtedy funkcję rozumu. - Skomentował fioletowowłosy Mazoku, racząc się tortem czekoladowym.

- To akurat usłyszałam! - Czarodziejka spojrzała na niego zabójczym wzrokiem, wbijając jednocześnie nóż w pieczeń z indyka.

Xellos głośno przełknął kawałek ciasta.

Sytuacja uspokoiła się nieco, dopiero gdy wszystkie talerze zostały opróżnione i ustawione w zgrabne wieżyczki. Lina wyciągnęła się na krześle i z satysfakcją masowała ręką po żołądku.

- Teraz mi dobrze. - Westchnęła. - Wiesz, Filio, że ty płacisz rachunek. Skoro nie masz naszego wynagrodzenia, to przynajmniej postawisz parę razy obiad.

Smoczyca jak dotąd milczała, patrząc na niewielką niebieską kulkę w swoich dłoniach. Dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na przyjaciół.

- To nie moja wina, że świątynia została zniszczona. - Zaczęła tłumaczyć. - A wraz z nią cały skarbiec.

- Zgadzam się, ale jako ostatnia przedstawicielka Świątyni Króla Ognistego Smoka, jesteś odpowiedzialna, za opłacenie naszych trudów. - Stwierdziła poważnie Lina, po czym dodała rozbawiona. - Zakładając, że co miesiąc oddasz nam powiedzmy sto sztuk złota, to zdołasz się wypłacić w ciągu… policzmy… czterdziestu jeden lat i dziewięciu miesięcy. Ale w końcu jesteś nieśmiertelna, więc nie robi ci to chyba różnicy.

Filia spojrzała na czarodziejkę zdziwiona, jakby chciała wybadać czy mówi poważnie, czy żartuje, bo w końcu z Liną nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

- Spłacę cały dług, z czasem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie naliczysz mi jeszcze odsetek.

Lina wybuchła śmiechem.

- Nie musisz się o to obawiać. Wezmę jedynie pod zastaw twoją maczugę.

- Co?! - Smoczyca, aż poderwała się z krzesła. - Miałabym się z nią rozstać na prawie pół wieku? - Krzyknęła.

Natychmiast jednak opanowała się widząc, że wszyscy towarzysze wyglądają na mocno rozbawionych tym przedstawieniem.

- Chyba zbyt poważnie traktujesz słowa Liny. - Uspokoił ją Zel. - Każdy z nas odegrał ważną rolę w zniszczeniu Dark Stara, ty również, więc nie widzę powodu byś miała być pokrzywdzona.

- Właśnie, gdyby nie pomoc panny Filii, niewiele byśmy zdziałali. - Dodała z entuzjazmem Amelia.

Była kapłanka usiadła na miejsce.

- Mój wkład nie był, aż tak znaczący.

- Fałszywa skromność. - Rzuciła Lina. - Zrobiłaś dokładnie tyle samo co Xellos, a przynajmniej nie przeszkadzałaś po drodze.

- Nic nie poradzę, że miałem nieco inne polecenia. - Obruszył się Demon. - Ale w końcu również wam pomogłem i… - Tu spojrzał na Filię przekornie. - nie domagam się zapłaty.

- Nawet gdybym miała pieniądze, to i tak nie dałabym ci złamanego grosza.

- Nawet gdybyś mi cokolwiek ofiarowała, to i tak bym tego nie przyjął.

Bóg i potwór spojrzeli na siebie ze złością, a Zel nachylił się w stronę Amelii.

- Zaczyna się. - Mruknął.

- Ja też nie sądziłam, że ten rozejm potrwa długo. - Westchnęła księżniczka.

- Dosyć!! - Lina uderzyła ręką w stół. - Zanim na dobre się rozkręcicie, ja przerwę ten cyrk! Ty Xellos przestań drażnić Filię, bo znowu ucieknie i nie będzie miał kto zapłacić rachunku. A ty Filio, przestań zwracać na niego uwagę, bo naprawdę naliczę ci takie odsetki, że hej!

Antagoniści spojrzeli za zdziwieniem na czarodziejkę, po czym oboje zamilkli.

- Lino, mogę zadać pytanie? - Wtrącił Gourry.

- Zależy jakie.

- Kim jest antagonista?

Rudowłosa westchnęła ciężko.

- Zapomniałam, że dla ciebie każde słowo mające więcej niż dziesięć liter, jest niezrozumiałe.

- Antagonista - przeciwległy; przeciwny; działający przeciwstawnie; oponent; przeciwnik; rywal; wróg. Przynajmniej tyle piszą w słowniku. - Stwierdziła Amelia zamykając książkę.

- ???

- Skąd wytrzasnęłaś tak nagle słownik, Amelio? - Spytała zaskoczona czarodziejka.

- Wyjęłam z torby pana Xellosa. - Odparła z zadowoleniem.

- Co? - Mazoku spojrzał zdumiony na swoją wybebeszoną torbę stojącą na podłodze. - To narusza moją prywatność!

- Jakby kogoś obchodziło co tam trzymasz. - Zelgadis wzruszył ramionami.

- Mniejsza o to. Musimy się zastanowić co teraz. - Lina wyjęła mapę i rozłożyła na stole. - Jesteśmy mniej więcej tutaj. - Wskazała palcem miejsce na dole kartki. - Wniosek. Powrót do domu zajmie nam… strasznie długo. Chyba, że któryś z nieśmiertelnych pomoże nam w tej sprawie.

Filia pokręciła smętnie głową.

- Po tym jak przeniosłam was wszystkich do świątyni Starożytnych Smoków, przez jakiś czas będę mieć problem z teleportowaniem nawet samej siebie.

Czarodziejka bez nadziei spojrzała na Mazoku.

- Nawet na to nie licz.

- Na ciebie w ogóle rzadko kiedy można liczyć.

- W końcu jestem Demonem, czyż nie?

- Ech. Beznadziejna sprawa. W takim razie nie ma wyjścia, o powrocie do Seiluun trzeba będzie zapomnieć. Jakieś propozycje?

- Ja wyruszam w dalsze poszukiwania. Ostatecznie po to tu przybyłem. - Odpowiedział natychmiast chimerowaty wojownik.

- Skoro nie mogę wrócić do Seiluun, to chciałabym towarzyszyć panu Zelgadisowi.

Księżniczka spojrzała lekko zarumieniona na swojego sąsiada.

- Domyślałam się, że tak powiecie. Ja z Gourrym, powinniśmy poszukać nowego miecza. Teraz gdy nie mamy już Hikari no ken, on praktycznie jest bezbronny.

Tu ruda czarodziejka wskazała na szermierza, który zasnął w czasie tej przydługiej wymiany zdań.

- W takim razie nie musimy się rozstawać. - Stwierdziła uradowana Amelia. - Ostatecznie może uda nam się upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

- Nie ujęłabym tego lepiej. - Zgodziła się czarodziejka. - Filio, czy pójdziesz z nami?

- Z chęcią. I tak nie mam gdzie się zatrzymać.

- A ty, Xellos?

Mazoku uśmiechnął się i zwyczajowo złapał ręką z tyłu głowy.

- Obcowanie w waszym towarzystwie jest nader interesujące, ale nie miałbym z tego żadnego pożytku. Poza tym wzywają mnie obowiązki, więc raczej nie.

Lina spojrzała nieco zawiedziona na kapłana.

- W sumie, szkoda. Jesteś wkurzający, ale w krytycznych sytuacjach czasem się przydajesz.

- Uznam to za komplement.

- Nie obawiaj się, wątpię by ktoś za tobą tęsknił. - Rzuciła kąśliwie smoczyca.

- Raczej mi na tym nie zależy. - Odparł równie złośliwie Demon.

- Wierz mi, odetchnę z ulgą, gdy…

Filia nie zdołała powiedzieć reszty, ponieważ ruda czarodziejka zatkała jej usta.

- Nawet nie kończy! Nikt nie ma ochoty tego słuchać.

- Ja tam uwielbiam słuchać, jak Filia wymyśla nowe sposoby na sprowokowanie mnie.

- Ty się nie liczysz. - Lina obrzuciła Xellosa wymownym spojrzeniem. - Jak masz zamiar się ulotnić, to lepiej zrób to od razu.

Tajemniczy kapłan wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to żegnam.

I najbezczelniej w świecie zniknął.

- Jeszcze jedno, Lino. - Głos Xellosa rozbrzmiał w powietrzu. - Lepiej puść Filię, bo zrobiła się już fioletowa.

Rzeczywiście czarodziejka tak mocno ścisnęła smoczycę, że ta nie mogła złapać oddechu. Dopiero po chwili jej twarz wróciła do normalnego kolorytu.

- Pytanie tylko gdzie mamy się udać. Może pani, panno Filio, wie gdzie można by znaleźć odpowiednią broń dla pana Gourrego lub lekarstwo dla pana Zelgadisa.

- Z tego co pamiętam, w pobliżu nie ma żadnych większych świątyń, ale mieszka tu wielu arystokratów. - Odparła po namyśle smoczyca.

- Przepraszam.

Przy stole stanął niski, dość pulchny mężczyzna, ubrany w biały fartuch.

- Przez przypadek usłyszałem kawałek waszej rozmowy. Rozumiem, że szukacie jakiejś broni, domyślam się, iż chodzi o wyjątkowy oręż, taki, którego nie nabędzie się w pierwszym lepszym sklepie.

- Zgadza się, zwykłe miecze posiadamy. - Powiedziała ruda, wyraźnie zaintrygowana.

- Plotka głosi, że dwa dni drogi na wschód stąd, mieszka pewien człowiek. To potężny i bardzo okrutny wojownik, który terroryzuje okoliczne wsie. Podobno jest w posiadaniu magicznego miecza o ogromnej sile.

- Mów dalej.

- Ludzie opowiadali, że w nocy z jego posiadłości słychać krzyki i lamenty ludzi tam uwięzionych, a on sam dla zachowania młodości kąpie się w krwi swoich ofiar. Nikt nie wie dokładnie jak on wygląda, gdyż nikt, kto go zobaczył, nie pożył tak długo, by o tym opowiedzieć. Wiadomo jedynie, że nazywa się Gordyk.

- To straszne! -Księżniczka aż zerwała się z krzesła. - Panno Lino, nawet jeśli nie uda nam się zdobyć tej broni, to musimy ukrócić rządy tego potwora.

- Nie ekscytuj się tak Amelio. - Uspokoiła ją przyjaciółka. - Dziękujemy panu.

Gospodarz skłonił lekko głowę, po czym przeciskając swój spory brzuch między stolikami, ruszył obsługiwać innych klientów.

- Wątpię, by choć połowa z tego co usłyszeliśmy była prawdą. Ludzie w strachu wymyślają różne rzeczy. Jednak warto się temu przyjrzeć. Ostatecznie jeśli posiada jakieś włości, to można liczyć na spore bogactwo, więc w przypadku nie zdobycia miecza, przynajmniej się nieco obłowimy.

- Typowa dla ciebie logika. - Westchnął Zel.

- Oczywiście. Tak więc, wszystko ustalone. Jutro o świcie wyruszymy na wschód.

Entuzjazm Liny, jakoś niespecjalnie udzielił się reszcie, jednak przystanęli na taką propozycję.

Filia leżała w łóżku, ale mimo późnej nocy nie mogła zasnąć. Coś nie dawało jej spokoju, jakieś nieokreślone przeczucie, może wspomnienie. I to imię, Gordyk. Była niemal pewna, że gdzieś już je słyszała, czy raczej czytała, ale było to dawno temu i nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć szczegółów. Jedno było pewne, miało ono związek z jakąś tragedią.

Słońce stało w zenicie, gdy przyjaciele opuścili gospodę (ładny mi świt - dop. Autorka. och, zamknij się! - dop. Lina ). Pogoda była wręcz wymarzona do pieszej wędrówki, dlatego z przyjemnością szli wiejską drogą. Lina zapełniwszy swój żołądek wydawała się szczęśliwa, a jak ona jest szczęśliwa to i Gourry również. Zel i Amelia podążali krok za nimi i rozmawiali o czymś ściszonym szeptem, a Filia kroczyła obok pogrążona we własnych myślach. Po południu zatrzymali się nad rzeką, gdzie urządzili sobie krótki piknik, bagatela dwie i pół godziny obżerania się herbatą i ciasteczkami. Sielanka. Potem w jak najlepszych nastrojach udali się do pobliskiego miasteczka, gdzie zamierzali spędzić noc. Wszyscy byli w wyśmienitych humorach, czego były różne powody. Nikt nie wysadzał okolicy w powietrze, (zapewne dlatego, że Lina była zbyt najedzona), nikt nie wszczynał kłótni, do czego walnie przyczyniła się nieobecność Xellosa. Nikt w końcu nie narzekał, przecież ostatecznie dopiero co pokonali Valgarva, więc raczej szybko nowe zagrożenie się nie pojawi.

Gospoda, w której się zatrzymali nie wyróżniała się niczym specjalnym, wyglądała bowiem jak setki wcześniej przez nich odwiedzonych. Prowadziła ją kobieta w kwiecie wieku o dość obfitych kształtach i nader wesołym usposobieniu. Uśmiech praktycznie nie schodził z jej twarzy, a śmiech odbijał się echem o wszystkie ściany. Jej dobry humor urwał się jednak gwałtownie, gdy Lina zapytała o człowieka imieniem Gordyk.

- Dobrze wam radzę trzymać się od niego z daleka. - Rzuciła poważnie. - Chodzą różne plotki, ale żadne nie oddają prawdziwej natury tego łotra. To okrutnik i barbarzyńca, mówią, że na szyi nosi naszyjnik z zębów ludzi, których zabił, a potem zjadł. Jego dworu strzegą magiczne bestie, a on sam podobno zawarł pakt o nieśmiertelność z jakimś potężnym potworem, może nawet z samym Rubinookim.

- Gdyby tak było rzeczywiście, to w grę wchodziłoby odnalezienie kamienia honoru. - Stwierdził Zel, kiedy karczmarka się oddaliła.

- To znowu jakieś niepotwierdzone brednie. - Warknęła Lina, drapiąc się w głowę. - Nie można przecież zawrzeć paktu z Shabranigdo, bo on jest uśpiony. Jeśli usłyszę jeszcze kilka takich opisów, to chyba polubię tego Gordyka.

- Nie Lino. - Wtrąciła Filia. - Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, ale to imię wzbudza we mnie niepokój. Kimkolwiek jest, powinniśmy być ostrożni. Może nawet lepiej się wycofać.

- Chyba żartujesz. Nie po to przelazłam taki kawał piechotą, żeby przestraszyć się opowieści jakieś wieśniaczki. Wejdziemy tam, stłuczemy go na kwaśne jabłko i zabierzemy skarby, koniec kwestii.

- Obyś miała rację.

Smoczyca nie wyglądała na przekonaną argumentami czarodziejki, ale doskonale widziała, że nie odwiedzie Liny od tego pomysłu.

Następnego dnia rano, dowiedzieli się jak dotrzeć do posiadłości Gordyka i pożegnawszy gospodynię, ruszyli w drogę. Kobieta co prawda, patrzyła na nich, jakby już byli martwi, ale oni nie przywiązywali do tego większej wagi.

Późnym popołudniem na horyzoncie pojawił się cel ich wyprawy. Wielki, rozłożysty dwór z czerwonego kamienia, o czarnym dachu i oknach z których ziała ciemność. Cały teren otoczony był wysokim murem, zakończonym żelaznymi szpikulcami, a dostępu do wnętrza broniła wysoka na pięć metrów brama. Obok niej wisiał niewielki dzwonek z metalowym sercem w kształcie czaszki.

- Najwyraźniej nie tylko Xellos ceni sobie swoją prywatność. - Stwierdziła Lina patrząc na potężną bramę. - Ostatecznie nie szkodzi najpierw spróbować kulturalnie.

Czarodziejka podeszła bliżej i pociągnęła energicznie za łańcuch od dzwonu. Prawie natychmiast gdy dźwięk ucichł, brama z głośnym jękiem otwarła się.

- Panno Lino. Jesteś pewna, że chcesz tam wejść? Mam jakieś złe przeczucia.

- Czyżby cię strach obleciał, Amelio? Przecież widzisz, że zapraszają nas do środka.

- Niby tak, ale ten naszyjnik z zębów…

- Och, daj spokój, chyba w to nie uwierzyłaś?

- Oczywiście, że nie. - Odparła natychmiast księżniczka, ale jej mina sugerowała coś zupełnie innego.

Cała grupa minęła bramę i ruszyła szeroką alejką w stronę budynku. Po obu stronach ścieżki rozciągał się mocno zaniedbany i zapuszczony ogród, ale Filia dostrzegła, że w niewielkiej sadzawce pływają kolorowe rybki. Przy samym wejściu do dworu, stały dwa posągi, przedstawiające skrzydlate gargulce, które zdawały się obserwować przechodzących obok gości. Na szczęście żadne z przyjaciół nie dostrzegło, najmniejszych bodaj znamion ich ruchu. Gdy stanęli przed drzwiami, te otwarły się, nim Lina zdołała zapukać.

Wewnątrz panował mrok, tak że nie sposób było dostrzec co znajduje się wokoło. Jedyne światło w tym pomieszczeniu wskazywało na wysokie, dębowe drzwi, usytuowane na półpiętrze. Kiedy się do nich zbliżyli, te otwarły się samoistnie. Weszli do dużego pokoju z kominkiem i podłogą wyłożoną skórami zwierząt. Na środku stał stół z misą pełną owoców, a ściany zastawione były regałami z książkami. W przeciwległym rogu pomieszczenia znajdował się duży czarny fotel, a w nim zasiadał właściciel tego dworu. Mężczyzna podniósł się i zlustrował wzrokiem przybyłych. Miał nie więcej jak czterdzieści lat, krótkie czarne włosy i dość kwadratową twarz. Ubrany był w krwistoczerwoną koszulę, czarną kamizelkę i takież same spodnie, a wzdłuż jego pleców spływała również ciemna peleryna z wewnętrzną stroną w kolorze szkarłatu. Jego rysy był ostre, a spojrzenie ponure, ale mimo to nie wykazywał oznak agresji.

- Witam w moich progach, nieznajomi. - Odezwał się głosem bez odrobiny uprzejmości. - Co mogę dla was zrobić?

- Jesteś Gordyk, jak się domyślam. Ja nazywam się Lina Inverse i wraz z przyjaciółmi przybyłam tu, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o pewnym mieczu, którego ponoć jesteś właścicielem.

- Doprawdy? To miła odmiana po tych wszystkich obrońcach sprawiedliwości, którzy nieustannie zakłócają mój spokój. - Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się cień wrednego uśmiechu.

- Póki co nie mamy powodów, by z tobą walczyć. Ku mojej uldze nie nosisz naszyjnika z ludzkich zębów, nie słyszę również jęków twoich ofiar, więc jestem skłonna uznać cię za cywilizowanego człowieka.

Tym razem mężczyzna nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się głośno. Jednak ten dźwięk bardziej przyprawiał o dreszcze niż wyrażał radość.

- Jesteś naprawdę zabawna, panno Inverse. Choć nie wiem, co masz na myśli nazywając mnie człowiekiem cywilizowanym, może mnie obrażasz.

- Ty chyba nie traktujesz nas poważnie. - Wtrącił Zel.

- Ależ wręcz przeciwnie. Głupotą byłoby lekceważenie ludzi, którzy przyczynili się do zgładzenia Dark Stara.

- Więc nasza sława znów nas wyprzedziła. - Skomentowała Lina.

- Może nie opuszczam zbyt często swojego domowego zacisza, ale wiem co dzieje się w okolicy. A wy doskonale pasujecie do opisu jaki otrzymałem, choć brakuje jeszcze Mazoku, ale to łatwo wytłumaczyć.

- Masz szpiegów?

- Można tak powiedzieć. Zresztą to nieważne. Chcieliście dowiedzieć się czegoś o mieczu, czyż nie?

Mówiąc to Gordyk wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i wtedy w jego dłoni pojawiła się broń. Masywny, lśniący miecz o rękojeści rzeźbionej na kształt węża oplatającego początkowy fragment klingi.

- Ostrze Iluzji, zwane również Zgubą Wierzących. Broń zdolna przywoływać piekielne bestie, a w ręku wprawnego szermierza zabójcza sama w sobie.

Linie na ten widok zalśniły się oczy.

- Nie chciałbyś go może sprzedać? - Spytała natychmiast zacierając rękę.

- Nic mi po waszym złocie, ale jest pewna szansa na porozumienie.

Filia przez chwilę dostrzegła w oczach tego mężczyzny iskry szaleństwa.

Pomocy…

Nieznany głos przebił się niespodziewanie do świadomości smoczycy. Rozejrzała się wokoło i natychmiast dostrzegła, że tylko ona go usłyszała, gdyż jej przyjaciele stali w bezruchu.

- Jakie porozumienie masz na myśli?

- Zapewnicie mi nieco rozrywki. Wy zginiecie, ja potrenuję i wszyscy będą zadowoleni.

- Wytłumacz mi, - zaperzyła się ruda czarodziejka. - Czemu od początku wiedziałam, że w końcu to powiesz?

- Nie wiem, może kobieca intuicja.

Mężczyzna wbił miecz w posadzkę, a całe pomieszczenie natychmiast zaczęło drżeć. Nagle podłoga zafalowała, a z jej powierzchni niczym z wody wynurzyły się trzy bestie, przypominające nieco zwęglone jaszczury. Każda z nich miała dwie głowy i trzy ogony, a z pleców wyrastały im błoniaste skrzydła, choć te miały powypalane dziury. Istoty te strasznie cuchnęły spalenizną, a przy każdym ruchu z ich ciał sypała się sadza.

Przyjaciele widząc te dziwaczne stwory wycofali się z pokoju do bardziej przestronnego holu, gdzie teraz było znacznie jaśniej, gdyż wokoło płonęły pochodnie.

- Co teraz, Lino?

- To proste, wy pozbądźcie się tych pokrak, a ja odbiorę miecz Gordykowi.

- Rzeczywiście, proste jak drut. - Westchnął Zel. - Astralna sieć!

Chimera zaczarowanym orężem zaatakował najbliżej stojącego potwora i przeciął go niemal na pół. Ten jednak otrzepał się jedynie z nadmiaru sadzy i wydał z siebie tak ogłuszający pisk, że przyjaciele z trudem wytrzymywali ten hałas. Jedna z bestii rzuciła się w stronę Filii, próbując wbić w jej ciało łapy najeżone ostrymi szponami, jednak smoczyca zdołała wysłać ją na drugi koniec pokoju, za pomocą swojej maczugi. Trzeci jaszczur powalił nieco zdezorientowanego Zelgadisa, ale szybka interwencja Amelii zmusiła go do odwrotu.

Wszystkie trzy bestie przez dłuższą chwilę skutecznie uniemożliwiały dostanie się do Gordyka, który stał na półpiętrze i z rozbawieniem obserwował walkę.

- Myślałem, że pogromców Dark Stara stać na coś więcej. Przecież to jedynie słabe kerony, upiory zabitych w okrutny sposób zwierząt. To dosłownie trzecia liga.

- Nie udawaj takiego zawiedzionego! - Wrzasnęła Lina. - Jeszcze nic nie widziałeś! Fireball!!!

Kula ognia uderzyła z środkowego kerona. Potwór stanął w płomieniach, ale te natychmiast zgasły. Nieco sadzy poleciało na ziemię i tyle. Bestia otrzepała się gwałtownie i z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem ruszyła na rudą czarodziejkę.

- Elmekia Lance!!!

Zaklęcie astralne rzucone przez Amelię, nieco otumaniło stwora, ale fizycznie nie uczyniło mu żadnej krzywdy. Jedynie sprowokowało go do wydania z siebie, ponownie ogłuszającego pisku.

- Mam dość tego jazgotu! - Lina zaczynała być sfrustrowana. - Święty wietrze, wietrze, który delikatnie przemykasz przez ziemię, niech wszystkie rzeczy wypełnią się twoim czystym oddechem, Van Rail!

Z dłoni czarodziejki wydobyły się trzy wiązki jakby płynnego lodu, który wystrzeli w stronę bestii. Te przez chwilę szamotały się z wściekłością, aż zamieniły się w trzy lodowe rzeźby.

- Teraz Filio!

Smoczyca podbiegła do potworów i kilkoma wprawnymi ruchami maczugi, przerobiła je na zamrożone confetti. W tym czasie Zel zaatakował Gordyka. Gdy ich miecze się skrzyżowały, potężna fala powietrza odrzuciła chimerę, aż na ścianę. Lina od razu doszła do wniosku, że nie ma sensu się patyczkować, jednak nim zaczęła inkantację zaklęcia, wokoło podłoga ponownie zafalowała i wynurzyły się kolejne kerony. Były równie paskudne jak ich poprzednicy i chyba jeszcze bardziej wściekłe, gdyż od razu ruszyły na przyjaciół.

- Amelio, zabierz stąd Zela, chyba jest ranny! - Krzyknęła czarodziejka widząc, że chimera nie może się podnieść z ziemi.

- Flare arrow!!

Księżniczka jednym ruchem zrobiła wyrwę w ścianie i pomogła swojemu towarzyszowi wyjść na zewnątrz.

- Gourry! Filia! Wy też uciekajcie, ja się nimi zajmę.

Złowrogi błysk w oku Liny, dokładnie tłumaczył co czarodziejka zamierza zrobić. Szermierz i smoczyca nie potrzebowali większej zachęty do opuszczenia dworu Gordyka. Nim znaleźli się w bezpiecznej odległości, z wnętrza dało się słyszeć tylko głos rudego pogromcy bandytów.

- DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!!!!

BUM!

Koniec części pierwszej.

c.d.n.

To się nazywa mocno przegadany rozdział. Toż to się składa głównie z dialogów, ech, nie miałam jakoś nastroju na przydługie opisy, może w następnej części się postaram bardziej. Póki co pozdrawiam wszystkich i życzę dobrej nocy, bo już prawie jedenasta.

Miko-chan

Motto na dziś: Pij mleko, myj zęby i uważaj na przejściach dla pieszych.

15.10.2006r.


	2. Egzorcysta

"Czerwony błękit" cz. II by Miko-chan

Teraz nie mam za bardzo czasu pisać, więc pewnie trochę potrwa nim ta część powstanie w całości, poza tym bez większych zmian, fabuła rodzi się w wielkich bólach, a inwencji jak nie było tak nie ma. Mimo to życzę miłej lektury.

"Egzorcysta"

Gdy kurz opadł na ziemię po dworze, rozpościerającym się wokół ogrodzie i po otaczającym go murze nie pozostało praktycznie nic. Kula smoka zrównała wszystko, tak że nie pozostał kamień na kamieniu, no może nie zupełnie, coś tam zostało, jakieś spalone wciąż dymiące zgliszcza i porozsypywane cegły, budujące nie tak dawno ściany. Wśród tego pobojowiska wciąż stała ruda czarodziejka i z satysfakcją przyglądała się dokonanemu dziełu zniszczenia.

- Byłeś jedynie mocny w gębie, Gordyk! - Krzyczała zuchwale w pustkę. - Tak kończą ci, którzy zadzierają z Liną Inverse, pogromczynią bandytów.

- Całkiem nieźle, Lino. Ale mieliśmy zdobyć jakieś skarby i magiczny miecz, a nie wysadzić wszystko w powietrze. - Stwierdził szermierz podchodząc do czarodziejki.

- Bo to jeden cudowny miecz jest na świecie. Nie martw się Gourry znajdziemy ci inny.

- Jeśli w ten sposób masz zamiar załatwiać każdą sprawę, to prędzej nas starość zastanie. - Warknął niezadowolony Zel.

- Więcej optymizmu, chłopcy! W końcu pozbyliśmy się pasożyta i przysłużyliśmy się społeczeństwu.

- Gdyby to powiedziała Amelia, uwierzyłbym, ale wiem, że twoje intencje nigdy nie są takie szlachetne, więc lepiej od razu przyznaj, iż chciałaś się popisać.

- Jak śmiesz, Zel, wątpić w moją szlachetność? - Obruszyła się ruda.

- Za długo cię znam.

- Panno Lino, tam coś jest! - Krzyknęła Amelia wskazując ręką na niebieski kształt leżący pośród zgliszczy.

Wszyscy przyjaciele podeszli bliżej i dopiero wtedy zobaczyli na pogorzelisku człowieka. Leżał na wznak z szeroko otwartymi oczami i gwałtownie oddychał, jakby dopiero co przebiegł maraton. Miał nie więcej niż trzydzieści lat, jasne, niemal białe włosy i mocno wychudzoną twarz. Ubrany w podarty, a teraz jeszcze nieco nadpalony niebiesko-szary strój, wyglądał na maga. Przez dłuższą chwilę zdawał się w ogóle nie widzieć podchodzących do niego ludzi, dopiero gdy Lina nachyliła się nad nim, spojrzał w jej kierunku niezbyt przytomnie.

- Kim jesteś? - Spytała czarodziejka lustrując go wzrokiem.

Mężczyzna zachowywał się jakby nie rozumiał jej słów. Błądził wzrokiem po przyjaciołach stojących wokoło i wyglądał na przerażonego. Dopiero po ponad minucie odezwał się zachrypniętym głosem.

- Nazywam się Edward, jestem czarownikiem.

Jednocześnie mag próbował się podnieść, ale najwyraźniej był zbyt wycieńczony, więc dopiero z pomocą Gourrego usiadł w pozycji pionowej.

- Co tutaj robisz, Edwardzie? - Zapytała delikatnie Lina, kucając obok.

- Ja… byłem więźniem Gordyka. - Odparł z trudem mężczyzna. - Trzymał mnie pod kluczem od bardzo dawna i czasem korzystał z mojej magii.

- Amelio, uzdrów go, jest ranny.

Księżniczka bez wahania wykonała polecenie i już po chwili przypadkowo oswobodzony więzień, czuł się znacznie lepiej.

- Dziękuję wam, sam nigdy nie zdołałbym uciec.

- Jesteś tak słaby, czy może Gordyk był silniejszy niż myśleliśmy? - Rzucił chimera.

- Zel, jak możesz? - Obruszyła się Filia.

- Nic nie szkodzi. - Edward uśmiechnął się lekko do smoczycy. - Nie jestem zbyt potężny. Moją specjalnością są egzorcyzmy, a to niezbyt ofensywna magia.

- Jest pan egzorcystą?

(To pytanie zadała Amelia, nie Gourry. O dziwo najwyraźniej szermierz wiedział z czym to się je).

- Raczej byłem, zanim trafiłem tutaj. Tak jak mój ojciec, tak i ja zajmowałem się wypędzaniem złych duchów, upiorów czy widm.

- Ale w takim razie, jak stanąłeś na drodze Gordyka? - Spytała Lina.

- Można powiedzieć, że to był błąd w sztuce. Mer pobliskiego miasta wynajął mnie, bym wypędził upiora nawiedzającego ten dwór. Nikt nie wiedział, że ten upiór wcale nie jest martwy, a do tego równie dobrze jak mieczem, posługuje się magią. Bez trudu pokonał mnie, ale zamiast zabić, postanowił dla jakiejś chorej zachcianki uwięzić. Było to z pięć lat temu.

- Pięć lat?!!! - Krzyknęły równocześnie Lina, Amelia i Filia.

Edward pokiwał smętnie głową.

- Jednego nie rozumiem. - Wtrącił się Zel, który wciąż był nieufny. - Jakim cudem przeżyłeś Dragon Slave'a?

- Nie jestem, aż takim całkowitym beztalenciem. Słyszałem toczącą się walkę, a kiedy pojąłem, że za chwilę wezwana zostanie moc rubinookiego, całą siłę włożyłem w barierę. Zaklęcie nie było skierowane bezpośrednio we mnie, więc pewnie to uratowało mi życie.

Czarodziej - egzorcysta mimo uzdrowienia wciąż był jeszcze bardzo osłabiony, dlatego Gourry zarzucił sobie jego rękę na szyję i pomógł iść. Wyszli ze szczątków dworu i rozsiedli się na pozostałościach po murze. Lina przedstawiła wszystkich swoich towarzysz, nie omieszkając przy każdym dorzucić parę słów od siebie (Nie jestem skamieniały!!!)

- A ja jestem Lina Inverse, piękna i odważna mistrzyni czarnej magii, postrach bandytów i pogromca potworów! - Skwitowała swoją wypowiedź czarodziejka.

- Doprawdy, niezwykli z was ludzie. - Stwierdził Edward przypatrując się poszczególnym osobom. - I nie ludzie także. - Mówiąc to zatrzymał wzrok na Filii. - Do tego bardzo silni. Wierzcie mi, pokonanie Gordyka to nie lada wyczyn.

Wydawało się, że Lina urosła kilka centymetrów od tej wypowiedzi, ale powstrzymała się od samouwielbienia.

- A czy odebraliście mu miecz? - Spytał po chwili mag.

- Obawiam się, że wyparował razem z nim.

- Niemożliwe, to potężny artefakt, nie tak łatwo go zniszczyć. Powinien wciąż być wśród szczątków.

- Naprawdę?! - Ucieszyła się czarodziejka. - Rusz się Gourry i poszukaj tego miecza.

Z nie ukrywanym zapałem szermierz przystąpił do przekopywania pogorzeliska. Po chwili dołączył do niego wyraźnie naburmuszony i w złym nastroju Zelgadis. Trwało to strasznie długo, ale w końcu, po podniesieniu jednej z zawalonych belek stropowych ich oczom ukazał się oręż. Z wyrazem tryumfu na twarzy Gourry zaniósł go do reszty przyjaciół. Przez chwilę wszyscy przyglądali się uważnie tej masywnej broni i jej dość niezwykłym zdobieniom, aż w końcu Lina spytała.

- Edwardzie, czy wiesz coś na temat tego miecza?

- Niewiele, tylko to co usłyszałem przypadkiem. Gordyk nazywał go Ostrzem Iluzji, jest on w jakiś sposób powiązany z piekłem, gdyż za jego pomocą można przywoływać bestie i panować nad nimi.

- W takim razie, to chyba nie najlepsza broń dla Gourrego. - Wtrąciła Filia. - On ma problemy z panowaniem nad samym sobą.

- Racja. - Westchnęła ruda czarodziejka drapiąc się w głowę i jednocześnie oglądając miecz. - Jednak mimo wszystko, to wartościowa rzecz.

- To coś znacznie więcej. - Odezwał się dobrze znany głos, który nie tak dawno zarzekał się, że ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż podróżowanie z nimi.

Chwilę potem obok przyjaciół pojawił się tajemniczy kapłan.

- Wróciłeś, synu marnotrawny. - Lina obrzuciła potwora karcącym spojrzeniem.

- Zmieniły się okoliczności. - Odparł wesoło Xellos.

- Domyślam się, że chodzi o ten miecz, co wiesz na jego temat.

- Otóż, według moich przypuszczeń, to musi być Miecz Kłamstwa. Mogę?

Czarodziejka dość niechętnie oddała oręż w ręce Demona. Ten otoczył się mroczną aurą, a po chwili oczy węża otworzyły się i zapłonęły czerwonym blaskiem.

- Tak jak sądziłem. - Kontynuował kapłan oglądając broń. - Jest to miecz wykuty przez samego Lorda Shabranigdo, a rubinowe oczy węża są tego dowodem. Uaktywnia się w kontakcie z mocą Mazoku i tylko ona może odsłonić jego prawdziwą naturę. Przyzywanie iluzji bestii, to jedynie zasłona dla rzeczywistego przeznaczenia tej broni.

- Miecz stworzony przez samego Władcę Ciemności! Brzmi strasznie smakowicie! - Ekscytowała się Lina. - Z pewnością wiesz do czego naprawdę miał służyć.

- Niezupełnie. Wiadomo mi, że powstały dwa miecze i tylko razem mogą przywołać olbrzymią potęgę. Jak powiedziałem, to jest Miecz Kłamstwa, nazywa się tak ponieważ stwarza jedynie pozory. - Mówiąc to Xellos machnął orężem i obok przyjaciół pojawił się keron.

Bestia stała w bez ruchu i przyglądała się wszystkim kolejno. Tym razem nie wykazywała, żadnych oznak wrogości, co więcej po chwili podeszła do kapłana i zaczęła obwąchiwać jego torbę. Xellos bez wahania wyciągnął rękę w stronę stwora, tak jakby chciał go pogłaskać, ale jego dłoń przeleciała przez ciało bestii.

- Rozumiecie, to tylko iluzja. Tej istoty tutaj nie ma, jedynie miecz sprawia, że ją widzicie.

Dosłownie moment później keron rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

- Ale przecież atakowały nas. - Sprzeciwiła się Amelia. - Zraniły pana Zelgadisa.

- Iluzja może być równie niebezpieczna co rzeczywistość. Jeśli uwierzysz, że jesteś ranna, to poczujesz ból. (Prawie jak w Matrixie - dop. Autorka).

- A co z tą drugą bronią? - Dopytywała się Lina.

- Jak nie trudno zgadnąć, nosi nazwę Miecza Prawdy i jest znacznie potężniejsza, gdyż dopiero ona przyzywa prawdziwe bestie.

- A nie wiesz przypadkiem, gdzie ona jest?

- Gdybym to wiedział, nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Obie bronie zaginęły w czasie wojny Rubinookiego Lorda z Cephiedem.

Czarodziejka zamyśliła się, a na jej twarzy odmalowywała się coraz większa zachłanność.

- Chyba nie chcesz szukać tego miecza? - Spytała zaniepokojona Filia. - Skoro stworzył je Mroczny Lord, to z pewnością są bardzo niebezpieczne.

- Tego nie wiemy, Filio, ale na pewno są potężne.

- Zgadzam się. - Potwierdził Mazoku.

Lina bez skrupułów odebrała oręż Xellosowi, obawiając się, by potwór zbytnio się do niego nie przywiązał.

- Trzeba będzie zaczerpnąć informacji. - Myślała głośno ruda. - Ale póki co jestem głodna, więc wracajmy do miasta.

- Panno Lino. - Wtrącił się, od dłuższego czasu milczący Edward. - Czy mógłbym się zabrać z wami?

- Oczywiście, jeszcze jedna osoba w tą czy w tamtą stronę nie zrobi nam różnicy. - Rzuciła wesoło czarodziejka, a po chwili dodała. - Tak przy okazji, to coś, to jest Xellos. - Wskazała na Demona. - Kapłan i Generał Zellas Metallium. Jesteś egzorcystą, więc pewnie nie masz miłych doświadczeń z potworami, ale on jest po naszej stronie, dlatego postarajcie się nie pozabijać. Już i tak wystarczy, że z Filią ma mocno na pieńku.

- Bez obaw. - Odpowiedział mag uśmiechając się. - Nie jestem taki głupi, by prowokować Mazoku, zresztą to nie moja liga.

- Powinnaś się od niego uczyć, droga Filio. - Odparł z rozbawieniem Xellos, patrząc na smoczycę.

- Więc sugerujesz, że jestem głupia, tak?! - Warknęła wyciągając maczugę.

- Nie to miałem na myśli. - Stwierdził kapłan, ale natychmiast musiał znikać, unikając ciosu.

- Znowu się zaczyna. - Westchnęła czarodziejka.

Lina przypięła sobie nowo nabyty miecz do pasa, pociągła szermierza za rękę i nie zważając na przekleństwa Filii, oddaliła się od pozostałości dworu Gordyka.

Przez większość drogi do pobliskiego miasteczka kłótnia między nieśmiertelnymi nie cichła ani na chwilę, no może prócz tych krótkich momentów, gdy Filia dostawała zadyszki. Lina nie mając już sił do uciszania ich, szła szybkim krokiem, licząc, że obiad także na nich wpłynie uspokajająco, choć jej frustracja rosła z każdą chwilą i mogło się to skończyć niebezpiecznie. Niespodziewanie podszedł do niej Edward, który odzyskawszy nieco sił, był w stanie iść samodzielnie.

- Oni tak zawsze? - Spytał rozbawiony wskazując parkę z tyłu.

- Przeważnie, jeśli tylko jest do tego sposobność. - Odparła Lina. - Xellos, jako Mazoku, doskonale się bawi tym zamieszaniem, a Filia daje mu się prowokować.

- Jak na moje oko to oni oboje świetnie się bawią.

- No co ty? - Czarodziejka nieco zaskoczona spojrzała na maga, a potem w stronę smoczycy, która właśnie zabiła drzewo, mające wątpliwą przyjemność gościć na jednym ze swoich konarów tajemniczego kapłana. Filia miała żądzę mordu wypisaną na twarzy.

- Wiesz, jest takie jedno przysłowie, które doskonale pasowałoby do tej sytuacji.

- Lepiej nie kończ. - Rzuciła rudowłosa, drapiąc się w głowę. - Wysuwanie takich wniosków grozi poważnymi konsekwencjami z jednej lub z drugiej strony. A w najgorszym wypadku z obu na raz.

- W takim razie przemilczę tą kwestię. - Odparł nie przestając się uśmiechać Edward.

- Słuszna decyzja.

Lina wybitnie nie miała ochoty kontynuować tego tematu, ale jeszcze raz spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na potwora i boga, osiągających właśnie szczyty obraźliwej elokwencji.

Mimo tak nie sprzyjających warunków po ponad dwóch godzinach dotarli do zabitej dechami wiochy, gdzie udało im się odnaleźć przybytek chlubiący się nazwą gospody. W rzeczywistości był to mały, dość obskurny budyneczek z czterema drewnianymi stolikami w zatęchłej pleśnią salce. Czarodziejka od razu stwierdziła, że woli nocować pod gołym niebem, niż w tej wylęgarni karaluchów (ostatecznie jeden Xellos jej całkowicie wystarczy), ale mimo to zaryzykowali zjedzenie tam obiadu. O dziwo, jedzenie był całkiem znośne, a przynajmniej nie zapowiadało sensacji żołądkowej. To znacznie poprawiło nastrój czarodziejce. Dodatkowo herbata ziołowa pogodziła wiecznych adwersarzy, bo w końcu trudno pić i kłócić się jednocześnie, stąd też wreszcie zapanował spokoju (przynajmniej na jakiś czas).

Także mag Edward, choć nie był w stanie dorównać ani Linie, ani Gourry'emu w ilości pochłanianych potraw, popisał się iście wilczym apetytem. Nie trudno jednak było to zrozumieć skoro od pięciu lat żywił się jedynie resztami ze stołu Gordyka.

- Dobra, Xellos - odezwała się bojowo Lina, kiedy jej żołądek był już absolutnie pełny. - Skoro wyczerpałeś na jakiś czas swoje zasoby stręczycielstwa, to powiedz lepiej gdzie można by rozpocząć poszukiwania tego Miecza Prawdy.

- Z pewnością nie jest on w posiadaniu żadnego z Mazoku, wiedziałbym o tym. W takim razie musi być w rękach ludzi, bądź smoków.

- Jeśli rzeczywiście mieliby go bogowie, prawdopodobnie zostałby zniszczony. - Stwierdził Zelgadis. - Przecież to broń Shabranigdo.

- To prawda. - Zgodził się Demon. - Jednak tak się z pewnością nie stało, gdyż wtedy zniknąłby również Miecz Kłamstwa. Te bronie nie mogą istnieć niezależnie.

- Wniosek, że ma je jakiś śmiertelnik. - Skwitowała Lina.

- To tak samo jak z Ostrzem Iluzji. - Dodała Amelia. - Przecież je także odebraliśmy człowiekowi, jeśli tak można nazwać tego Gordyka.

Słysząc to imię Xellos spojrzał zaskoczony na księżniczkę. Jego otwarte oczy wywołały w tym orędowniku sprawiedliwości nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

- Gordyk?

- Tak nazywał się ten, którego pokonaliśmy. - Wyjaśniła Lina.

- Wiesz kim on był? - Zainteresowała się Filia, w której to imię budziło jakiś nieokreślony lęk.

Twarz Mazoku nie wróżyła niczego dobrego, a w sali powiało grozą.

- Gordyk - zaczął po chwili. - Był jednym z siedmiu ludzi, w których ciałach zapieczętowano Rubinookiego Lorda.

- Co takiego? - Ruda czarodziejka aż poderwała się z krzesła. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że pokonaliśmy fragment Shabranigdo? Przecież to niemożliwe, nie za sprawą Dragon Slave'a!

- Istotnie, to niemożliwe. Szczególnie, że został on zgładzony w czasie Wojny Upadku Potworów. To właśnie ten fragment przebudził się tysiąc lat temu i stanął do walki z Królem Wodnym Smokiem.

Wśród przyjaciół zapanowała cisza i konsternacja.

- To nie prawda. - Odezwał się niespodziewanie Edward. - Rzeczywiście Shabranigdo został powtórnie zapieczętowany, tym razem na dobre w Górach Kataart, jednak jakimś cudem Gordyk przeżył, a pozostałości mocy Mrocznego Lorda, wciąż tkwiące w jego ciele, dały mu nienaturalnie długie życie.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? - Zainteresowała się Filia.

Mag uśmiechnął się cierpko.

- W przypływach dobrego nastroju Gordyk lubił opowiadać o swoim pochodzeniu. On był dumy, że jego ciało stało się domem Pana Ciemności, chlubił się tym.

- W takim razie lista podejrzanych bardzo się zawęża. - Wtrąciła Lina. - Odliczając Rezo i Gordyka, pozostaje jeszcze pięciu ludzi, którzy noszą w sobie Shabranigdo i jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jeden z nich posiada Miecz Prawdy. W takim razie trzeba się dowiedzieć gdzie teraz przebywają.

- Zgadzam się. - Dorzucił Xellos.

Reszta drużyny również pokiwała głowami, za wyjątkiem Filii, której nadal pomysł poszukiwania tej broni bardzo się nie podobał.

Przyjaciele w … niech policzę… siódemkę (ósemkę jeśli policzyć jajo Valgarva) opuścili ten przybytek brudu i stęchlizny. Powoli zapadał zmrok więc nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu na znalezienie odpowiedniego miejsca na obozowisko. Na szczęście w niespełna godzinę dotarli nad brzeg niewielkiego potoku, gdzie na soczyście zielonej trawie rozłożyli obóz. Gdy rozpalili ognisko i ułożyli przenośne posłania na dworze było już całkiem ciemno, mimo to dziewczyny postanowiły skorzystać z okazji i wziąć kąpiel. Znalazły niewielkie jeziorko (starorzecze, jakby ktoś życzył sobie szczegółów), za pomocą jednego celnego fireballa podgrzały wodę i już mogły rozkoszować się tym tak rzadkim luksusem.

- Nie ma to jak ciepła kąpiel po trudach podróży. - Westchnęła z zadowoleniem Lina przeciągając się jednocześnie.

- To prawda. W takich chwilach nie chce mi się nawet walczyć o sprawiedliwość.

- Zadziwiasz mnie Amelio, czyżby gorąca woda studziła twój zapał. - Zaśmiała się ruda.

- To nie tak, panienko. Po prostu obrońca sprawiedliwości też może pozwolić sobie czasem na parę godzin wytchnienia. Prawda, panno Filio.

- No nie wiem. - Podchwyciła temat smoczyca. - Zło nie śpi i tylko czeka na okazję do ataku.

- Powiedziałaś to tak poważnie, jakbyś obawiała się, że i tutaj Xellos będzie cię nękać. Ale nie martw się, nawet on nie jest tak głupi, by przeszkadzać mi w kąpieli. - Rzuciła z rozbawieniem Lina. - Za bardzo ceni własną skórę.

Dziewczyny roześmiały się, ale chwilę później Filia ponownie spoważniała.

- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, po co ta cała eskapada. Mam wrażenie, że pakujemy się w kolejne kłopoty, a Xellos znowu wykorzysta to do swoich celów. Czy ten miecz jest dla ciebie, aż taki ważny?

- Nie w tym rzecz, Filio. - Lina również nieco spoważniała. - Ta broń z pewnością rozporządza olbrzymią mocą, jak wszystko pochodzące od Mrocznego Lorda i rzeczywiście fajnie byłoby mieć taką zabawkę na własny użytek, jednak nie dlatego chcę ją zdobyć. Widzisz, zabijając Gordyka i odbierając mu Ostrze Iluzji, poruszyliśmy coś co było w zastoju od tysięcy lat. Xellos jest leniwy, więc zapewne nie chce mu się samemu szukać Miecza Prawdy, woli jak to jest w jego stylu, posłużyć się nami. Jednak jeślibyśmy nie wyrazili chęci odnalezienia tej broni, to najprawdopodobniej zwinąłby nam Miecz Kłamstwa i sam odnalazł drugą broń. Ja osobiście wolę być przy tym obecna i w razie potrzeby odpowiednio zareagować, niż w pewnej chwili dowiedzieć się, że Mazoku mają nową potężną broń. Chyba się ze mną zgodzisz?

Smoczyca spojrzała nieco zaskoczona na przyjaciółkę, także Amelia wyglądała na skonsternowaną.

- Jeśli przedstawić sprawę w takim świetle, to rzeczywiście masz sporo racji. Ale czy w takiej sytuacji nie lepiej po prostu zniszczyć ten miecz?

- Po pierwsze nawet Kula Smoka nie była w stanie tego zrobić, a po drugie wątpię by on nam na to pozwolił. - Poważną twarz Liny niespodziewanie ozdobił szeroki uśmiech. - Poza tym grzechem byłoby zniszczenie czegoś tak cennego. Filio, przecież ta broń ma wiele tysięcy lat, to zabytek klasy zero, gdzie twoje umiłowanie dla historii?

Filia naburmuszyła się.

- Jak możesz, Lino?! Zarzucasz mi brak szacunku dla zabytków, a sama zdemolowałaś spory fragment Świątyni Króla Ognistego Smoka!

- Do końca życia będziesz mi wypominać ten niefortunny wypadek?!

- Wypadek?! To twoja wścibskość i ciekawość do tego doprowadziła!

- Twierdzisz, że jestem wścibska?! Ja ci pokażę!!!

I Lina rzuciła się na smoczycę zanurzając ją po czubek głowy w jeziorku. Filia gdy tylko zdołała się oswobodzić nie pozostała jej dłużna i również zafundowała jej darmową lekcję nurkowania. Amelia początkowo próbowała je rozdzielić, ale szybko także została włączona do konfliktu i już po chwili wszystkie trzy chlapały się i śmiały jak małe dziewczynki.

Gdy wróciły na polankę zobaczyły, że panowie zażarcie grają w karty. Jednocześnie Zel i Edward za pomocą jakiegoś tajemniczego zaklęcia białej magii pilnowali, aby Xellos nadmiernie nie oszukiwał. Efekt tego był taki, że najczęściej, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, wygrywał Gourry, choć nawet nie do końca pojmował zasady tej rozgrywki.

- I jak tu nie wierzyć w stwierdzenie, że głupi ma szczęście. - Skomentowała Lina i położyła się na swoim posłaniu.

Koniec części drugiej.

c.d.n.

Wiem, wiem, ta część jest jeszcze bardziej przegadana niż poprzednia. Obiecuję jednak w następnej nieco więcej emocji, bo czy będzie tam więcej akcji to na razie trudno mi powiedzieć. Jeśli ktoś to w ogóle czyta, to byłabym bardzo wdzięczna za parę słów komentarza, jak zwykle zresztą.

Motto na dziś: Kanarek ma dwie nóżki, a szczególnie lewą.

20.10.2006r.

P.S.

Mówiłam, że ta część będzie długo powstawać. Zajęła mi całe pięć dni, a to znacznie powyżej mojej średniej. Ale niestety inne obowiązki (i beznadziejny rozkład zajęć) wybitnie utrudniają mi działalność twórczą.


	3. O jedno słowo za daleko

"Czerwony błękit" cz. III by Miko-chan

Uwaga, uwaga! Ostatnio wyklarowała mi się fabuła, co z pewnością jest objawem nader pozytywnym (pacjent wraca do zdrowia). Tę część w dużej mierze poświęcam mojej ulubionej parce i temu co oni lubią robić najbardziej, czyli kłócić się. Stąd pozdrawiam wszystkich miłośników pary X/F i życzę miłej lektury. ( Kiedyś był taki serial F/X, ale raczej nie miał wiele wspólnego ze Slayersami. To taka dygresja :p).

"O jedno słowo za daleko"

Miasto Karna było pierwszym większym skupiskiem ludności od ponad tygodnia, do jakiego zawędrowali nasi przyjaciele. Co prawda wcześniej zatrzymywali się w niewielkich wioskach, czy małych miasteczkach, ale te nie oferowały nic więcej prócz noclegu i wyżywienia. Pod względem rozrywek Karna prezentowała się o niebo lepiej, gdyż było to miasto handlu i hazardu. To właśnie tutaj zjeżdżali kupcy z całej prowincji, by sprzedawać swoje towary, a jednocześnie zakosztować nieco hulaszczego życia. Ulice wyglądały jakby trwał tutaj całoroczny jarmark, wszędzie poustawiane były kupieckie kramy, a każdy rynek automatycznie zmieniał się w targowisko. Można było tu dostać absolutnie wszystko, od artykułów pierwszej potrzeby, poprzez dzieła sztuki, broń, żywy inwentarz, biżuterię, na niewolnikach i magicznych artefaktach kończąc. Ponadto w co drugim budynku mieściła się gospoda, kasyno, salon wróżb, studio tatuażu, masażyści, fryzjerzy i co tylko dusza zapragnie. Wszystko to oczywiście przyciągało tłumy ludzi, a wraz z nimi rzesze kieszonkowców i innego pomniejszego elementu społecznego. Efektem tego był ciągły chaos i rozgardiasz, a także nie cichnące wrzaski i dyskusje.

Naszym przyjaciołom zupełnie nie przeszkadzał panujący w tym mieście nadnaturalny harmider, prócz biednego Zela, który w tym dzikim tłumie ludzi czuł się wyraźnie niezręcznie. Mimo to bez większych przeszkód cała siódemka bezpiecznie dotarła do jednej z droższych karneńskich gospod, gdzie uraczyli się kolacją. Ku rozpaczy Filii, której fundusze topniały niczym bałwanek w ciepły, letni dzień. Jednak ich prawdziwym celem nie było napełnienie żołądków (choć to zawsze warto uczynić), lecz odwiedzenie pewnego szczególnego człowieka. Z taką propozycją wyszła właśnie smoczyca, która najlepiej z nich wszystkich znała tą okolicę. Otóż według niej w Karnie mieszkała pewna bardzo znana i poważana wróżbitka, która za odpowiednią opłatą mogła udzielić im wielu cennych wskazówek. Kobieta ta miała podobno już ponad dwieście lat i jak nikt inny znała się na swoim fachu, a plotki głosiły, że jej wróżby nigdy nie mijają się z rzeczywistością. Co prawda Lina niezbyt ufała jasnowidzom, ale z braku lepszych pomysłów przystała na tę propozycję. Problemem pozostało jeszcze tylko odnalezienie tej wróżki, ale to czarodziejka postanowiła odłożyć na plan dalszy, szczególnie, że właśnie na stół wjeżdżały wciąż parujące i wyśmienicie pachnące dania.

- Nawet jeśli nie znajdziemy tej całej… jak jej tam było?

- Celesta. - Odparła znad herbaty Filia.

- Właśnie. Nawet jeśli nie znajdziemy tej Celesty, to i tak uważam przybycie do tego miasta za wyśmienity pomysły. Jest tu tyle ciekawych atrakcji do zobaczenia.

- I tyle gospod do odwiedzenia. - Dorzucił Gourry.

- Racja - zgodziła się Lina. - A w każdej tyle wspaniałych potraw do skosztowania.

- Coś czuję, że nasz pobyt tutaj się przedłuży. - Westchnął całkowicie zniechęcony Zel. - Znowu będziemy bezproduktywnie tracić czas.

- Może nie będzie, aż tak źle, Zelgadisie. - Wtrącił Edward uśmiechając się szczerze. - Jest tutaj ogromna biblioteka Karneńska, w której przetrzymywane są bardzo stare manuskrypty.

W oczach chimery pojawiły się iskry zaciekawienia.

- Wiesz jak tam trafić?

- Oczywiście, bywałem tam swego czasu wielokrotnie.

Zel prawie natychmiast się rozchmurzył i nawet stwierdził, że ta cała Karna może nie jest tak wstrętnym miastem, jak początkowo zakładał.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że ta wróżbitka może coś wiedzieć o fragmentach Rubinookiego Lorda? - Zwrócił się do czarodziejki Xellos z nutą niedowierzania w głosie.

- Nie wiem, ale zawsze warto spróbować.

- Podobno nie wierzysz we wróżby.

- Jeśli wskaże nam Miecz Prawdy to uwierzę, masz to jak w banku. - Odparła Lina połykając w całości wieprzowy szaszłyk.

- Lepiej przyznaj od razu, że irytuje cię, iż to nie ty wpadłeś na ten pomysł. - Rzuciła Filia, patrząc na Demona z tryumfem.

- Też coś. Gdybym miewał zbyt często takie pomysły, to już dawno popełniłbym harakiri "Odą do radości". - Odgryzł się Mazoku, a po chwili dodał teatralnym szeptem. - Co jakiś człowiek może wiedzieć o pozostałości Lorda Shabranigdo?

- Niedocenianie ludzi jest zwykłą głupotą i przejawem pospolitej ignorancji.

Na twarzy Xellosa odmalowało się udawane niedowierzanie.

- I mówi to przedstawicielka smoków, rodu, który jak żaden inny ma głęboko w poważaniu cały rodzaj ludzki.

- Zachowujesz się tak, jakby Mazoku były pod tym względem lepsze.

- Chciałem zaznaczyć, że moja rasa jest lepsza pod każdym względem. - Odparł przemądrzale Demon, kładąc szczególny nacisk na słowo "każdym".

Filia naraz zaczęła wyglądać, jakby miała dostać ataku apopleksji. Jednak po kilku sekundach ochłonęła i najbardziej jadowitym głosem, na jaki ją było stać, dodała.

- Chyba raczysz żartować. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że Mazoku to tępe, bezduszne, nierozgarnięte stwory, które bezwolnie wykonują polecenia jakiegoś stetryczałego Lorda, wąchającego obecnie kwiatki od spodu, gdzieś daleko w górach.

Obecni tu śmiertelnicy spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie, gdyż ta dyskusja właśnie zaczynała wstępować na bardzo grząski grunt, a ostatecznie nikt nie chciał pójść na dno. Tymczasem Xellos nie przestawał się uśmiechać, choć palce jego lewej dłoni zaczęły niespodziewanie bębnić o blat stołu.

- W odróżnieniu od was, my przynajmniej mamy jakiegoś Lorda. Ostatecznie lepszy uśpiony niż martwy.

- Cephied mimo, iż zatonął w Morzu Chaosu, wciąż czuwa nad swoimi sługami. Obdarza nas siłą, byśmy mogli walczyć z takimi plugawymi draniami jak ty. - Odparła wciąż spokojnie smoczyca.

- Może i potwory są draniami, ale bogowie to skończeni hipokryci. - Xellos najwyraźniej tracił cierpliwość. (Czyżby sam siebie nie uważał za drania? Ciekawe.)

- My przynajmniej nie mordujemy dla przyjemności niewinnych istot. Nie czerpiemy satysfakcji z rozlewu krwi i czyjegoś cierpienia. Potrafimy wybaczać i nie pałamy nienawiścią do wszystkiego co żyje.

Mazoku otworzył swoje perfidne oczka i z uśmiechem satysfakcji stwierdził.

- Rozumiem więc, że wybicie Starożytnych Smoków było aktem miłosierdzia.

- Xellos, przestań!! - Rzuciła wściekle Lina i z niepokojem spojrzała na smoczycę.

Filia przez chwilę siedziała niewzruszona, potem bez słowa gwałtownie wstała i wyszła z karczmy trzaskając z hukiem drzwiami. Była tak wściekła, że nie zauważała nawet mijanych ludzi, pragnęła jedynie jak najbardziej oddalić się od gospody i pewnego znienawidzonego Mazoku, którego ciemną aurę czuła nawet teraz. Z nerwów zbierało jej się na wymioty, a dłonie drżały nieznośnie. Jednak w głębi duszy nie była zła tyle na Demona, co na siebie, gdyż po raz kolejny dała się sprowokować, co więcej praktycznie sama zaczęła tą pustą dyskusję. Powinna była milczeć i puszczać mimo uszu komentarze Xellosa, wtedy nic by się nie wydarzyło, a tak stoi teraz sama na środku tłocznej ulicy i wszystkie bolesne wspomnienia powracają ze straszliwą siłą. Tak bardzo chciałaby o tym zapomnieć, albo jeszcze lepiej nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzieć. Jednak niewielka, niebieska kulka, którą cały czas ze sobą nosi, nie pozwoli jej na to.

Tłum ludzi przerzedził się, gdy smoczyca doszła do śródmiejskiego parku, jedynego zielonego miejsca w najbliższej okolicy. Wtem znów oblała ją fala gniewu, a gdy odwróciła się zobaczyła Xellosa.

- Po co te nerwy, Fi-chan? - Odezwał się kapłan uśmiechając przyjaźnie.

- Ani słowa więcej, panie Metallium. Powiedziałeś już wystarczająco. - Odpowiedziała nader spokojnie, choć w jej głosie nie brak było determinacji. - Doskonale wiem, co zaraz powiesz. Że nie mam prawa być na ciebie wściekła, bo stwierdziłeś jedynie fakt, że jestem tak samo odpowiedzialna, jak każdy inny Złoty Smok, który chodzi po tej ziemi, i że nie mogę w żaden sposób zaprzeczyć, gdyż jajo Valgarva świadczy przeciwko mnie. Masz rację, to wszystko prawda. Ale przyjmij do wiadomości, że ja to wiem i nie musisz przypominać mi o tych wydarzeniach przy każdej nadarzającej się sposobności. Chyba, że naprawdę tak bardzo cię to bawi.

W ostatnich słowach głos Filii przeszedł niemal w syk. Tymczasem Xellos stał niewzruszony, choć wyraz jego twarzy nieco spoważniał.

- Będę ci bardzo wdzięczna jeśli zostawisz mnie teraz samą, gdyż muszę uporać się z własnymi wyrzutami sumienia. - Dodała z naciskiem smoczyca.

Mazoku nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie wzruszył ramionami, po czym zniknął.

Filia z głośnym westchnieniem opadła na pobliską ławeczkę. Zachowanie względnego spokoju było dla niej w tamtej chwili bardzo wielkim wyzwaniem. Szczerze mówiąc najchętniej zalałaby się łzami, ale miała jeszcze tę odrobinę smoczej dumy, która kazała jej do końca zachować twarz. Poza tym nie chciała dać Xellosowi tej ostatecznej satysfakcji. Teraz jednak, gdy została sama całe napięcie musiało znaleźć ujście i smoczyca zaniosła się płaczem. Trwało to do czasu, aż poczuła rękę na swoim ramieniu. Nieco zaskoczona podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła przed sobą Edwarda. Pechowy egzorcysta podał jej chusteczkę i uśmiechając się przyjaźnie usiadł obok.

- Aż tak bardzo przejmujesz się słowami Xellosa? - Spytał po chwili. - Przecież to Mazoku, gada co mu ślina na język przyniesie.

Filia wytarła zapłakane oczy i spojrzała na maga.

- Gdyby miał choć odrobinę wyrozumiałości, wiedziałby, że nie powinien poruszać tej kwestii.

- Wymagasz wyrozumiałości od Demona? To raczej naiwność.

- Wiem, ale… - Smoczyca urwała.

- Ale co?

- W chwilach, gdy nie zachowuje się jak skończony drań, potrafi być naprawdę miły. Wtedy można bardzo łatwo zapomnieć, że jest Mazoku. Och, jak ja go czasami nienawidzę. - Dodała Filia łapiąc się za głowę. - Jest dwulicowy, perfidny i samolubny! Szlak mnie trafia, jak o nim myślę!

- Więc nie myśl o nim. - Skwitował bez wahania Edward.

Filia westchnęła jeszcze ciężej.

- Łatwo powiedzieć. Chciałabym, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafię.

- Rozumiem.

Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny stał się dziwnie nieodgadniony.

- Filio, chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc. - Dodał.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez dłuższy czas siedząc na ławeczce w parku. Smoczyca powoli wracała do równowagi, a pod koniec nawet zaczęła się śmiać. Dopiero niespodziewany deszcz wygonił ich stamtąd.

Lina wraz z przyjaciółmi siedziała wciąż w gospodzie i z utęsknieniem czekała na powrót Filii (lub raczej jej pieniędzy). Czarodziejce zupełnie nie uśmiechało się odpracowywanie tego co zjedli, gdyż musieliby zmywać naczynia chyba przez dekadę. Świadomość tego powodowała jedynie, że z coraz większą żądzą mordu wpatrywała się w tajemniczego kapłana, który jakby nigdy nic lustrował gości gospody.

Humor Liny poprawił się dopiero, gdy w drzwiach dostrzegła smoczycę wraz z Edwardem. Z powodu deszczu Filia miała na ramionach szaro-niebieski płaszcz maga, którym się szczelnie opatulała. Weszła do środka i usiadła na swoim dawnym miejscu nie zaszczycając Mazoku nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Gdyby to zrobiła może dostrzegłaby, jak Demon ukradkiem spogląda na nią spod przymrużonych oczu.

- Dobrze, że pani wróciła, bo gospodarz zaczął na nas patrzyć już nieco dziwnie. - Odezwała się księżniczka.

- Stajesz się taką samą materialistką jak Lina, Amelio. - Skarciła ją smoczyca uśmiechając się lekko.

- Proszę przestać, panno Filio, nie jestem, aż taka skąpa i interesowna.

- Twierdzisz, że jestem skąpa?! - Obruszyła się ruda czarodziejka.

- Nie… nie to miałam na myśli, ja tylko… - Zacięła się, wyraźnie zdezorientowana Amelia.

- Chciałaś tylko powiedzieć, - mówiła Lina wstając z krzesła i patrząc zabójczym wzrokiem na księżniczkę. - Że ja wielka i potężna mistrzyni czarnej magii Lina Inverse, jestem skąpą, zachłanną, bezduszną materialistką, która interesuje się jedynie zawartością swojej sakiewki.

- … gulp

- Jeśli rzeczywiście to chciałaś powiedzieć, to… masz sporo racji.

gleba

- Jedno co pewne, Linie nie można odmówić szczerości. - Stwierdził Edward siadając obok Filii.

- To prawda.

Trwało jeszcze trochę, nim ustalili plan działania. Ponieważ zbliżał się wieczór, a do tego siąpił deszcz, więc postanowili odłożyć poszukiwania wróżki na następny dzień. Zel i Amelia wyrazili chęć odwiedzenia tej Wielkiej Karneńskiej Biblioteki, a po chwili przyłączył się do nich Xellos, który jak stwierdził bardziej interesuje się starożytnymi manuskryptami, niż wysłuchiwaniem zrzędzenia jakiejś starej wiedźmy. Pozostali zgodnie uchwalili, że z samego rana wyruszą na miasto.

- Skoro już wszystko jasne, to ja idę spać, jestem bardzo zmęczona. - Stwierdziła Filia wstając do stołu.

Jednocześnie zaczęła zdejmować pelerynę Edwarda, ale ten ją powstrzymał.

- Zatrzymaj, oddasz mi później.

- Dziękuję. - Odparła z uśmiechem i po chwili znikła na schodach.

Pozostali przyjaciele jeszcze trochę zabawili w karczmie, ale szybko również poczuli znużenie i rozeszli się do swoich pokojów. Tak więc na sali pozostał jedynie Xellos, którego humor, jakimś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności wyraźnie się popsuł.

Następnego dnia z samego rana (czyt. coś koło południa.) drużyna rozdzieliła się na dwie grupki podążające w różne części miasta. Zel, Amelia i Xellos wyposażeni w mapę narysowaną przez maga-egzorcystę ruszyli na północ, gdzie znajdować się miała Wielka Publiczna Biblioteka Karneńska im. Figora Marłata (kimkolwiek on był). Natomiast Lina, Gourry, Filia i Edward wzięli na swoje barki odnalezienie wróżbitki Celesty.

Szybko okazało się, że nie jest to zadanie specjalnie trudne. Kilku zapytanych przechodniów, parę złotych monet ofiarowanych z wdzięczności i już mieli adres wróżki wypisany czarno na białym.

Dom Celesty był bardzo stary i obrośnięty bujnymi winoroślami. Niezbyt wysoki, zbudowany z czerwonej cegły, z czarną dachówką wieńczącą górę, wydawał się raczej przytulnym gniazdkiem dla wielodzietnej rodziny, niż domem jasnowidzki. Jedynie duży napis zawieszony ponad drzwiami "Wróżka Celesta, przepowiednie, wizje i horoskopy na każdą kieszeń", sugerował, że trafili pod właściwy adres.

Lina bez wahania zapukała do drzwi, a po chwili otworzyła jej siwowłosa, leciwa staruszka, o łagodnej twarzy, w kwiecistej sukience i wełnianej chustce zarzuconej na plecy.

- Ach, witam Lino Inverse! - Odezwała się z radością. - Zapraszam do środka.

Gestem ręki wskazała im drzwi do pokoju.

- Spodziewałam się was, więc zawczasu przygotowałam mały poczęstunek.

Rzeczywiście na stole stały talerze z różnymi ciasteczkami i dzbanek z herbatą.

- A wy to zapewne Gourry Gabriev, Filia Ul Copt i Edward Grey.

Wszyscy pokiwali przytakująco głowami.

- Siadajcie, siadajcie, nie krępujcie się. (Szkoda sznurka).

- Widzę, że pogłoski o pani talencie nie są ani trochę przesadzone. - Stwierdziła z zadowoleniem Lina, sięgając po kokosowe herbatniki.

Staruszka usiadła w dużym, bujanym fotelu i z przyjemnością obserwowała, jak goście częstują się łakociami.

- Ludzie opowiadają często niestworzone rzeczy, ale istotnie, dobrotliwa LoN obdarzyła mnie pewnymi niecodziennymi zdolnościami. - Odparła w końcu.

- A czy my będziemy mogli skorzystać z tych umiejętności? - Spytał Filia.

- Ależ oczywiście, przecież po to właśnie się do mnie pofatygowaliście, czyż nie? Jednak wiecie, że życie staruszki w wielkim mieście nie jest łatwe, dlatego zmuszona jestem prosić was o jakiś skromny zadatek.

- To znaczy ile?

- Myślę, że pięćset sztuk złota w zupełności wystarczy. - Stwierdziła Celesta uśmiechając się słodko.

- Pięćset sztuk złota?! - Krzyknęły równocześnie Lina i Filia.

- Wiem, że kwota jest dość wygórowana, ale w końcu jestem najlepsza.

- Umówmy się tak - zaczęła ruda czarodziejka, w której gotowała się jej skąpa (a jednak) krew. - Dasz odpowiedzi na nasze pytania, a ja ocenię czy warte są takiej sumy. Zgoda?

- Niech tak będzie. I tak wiem, że będziecie zadowoleni.

Staruszka podeszła do niewielkiej komódki z której wyciągnęła jakiś woreczek. W nim to znajdowały się dwa pierścienie, które założyła na wskazujące palce.

- Pytaj więc. - Zachęciła siadając z powrotem na bujanym fotelu. - Pamiętaj jednak, iż odpowiedź w dużym stopniu uzależniona jest od sformułowanego pytania.

- Rozumiem. Pierwsze pytanie: co wiesz na temat Miecza Prawdy?

- Pominę to co już jest wam wiadome. Otóż jak słusznie założyliście Zguba Niedowiarków, jak niektórzy nazywają tą broń, jest w posiadaniu jednego z siedmiu fragmentów Rubinookiego Lorda, gdyż otacza ją złowroga aura pana ciemności. Jednak wiedza o tym kto konkretnie posiada ją teraz jest otoczona mgłą tajemnicy. Żaden jasnowidz, czy wróżbita nie zdoła wskazać wam konkretnej osoby.

- Dlaczego tak się dzieje?

- Sam Shabranigdo nałożył na miecze pieczęć, by nikt niepowołany nie mógł odkryć ich położenia.

- To jakaś bariera?

- Bardzo potężna bariera.

- Dobrze drugie pytanie: Jaka jest prawdziwa moc obu mieczy?

- Żaden śmiertelnik nie ogarnie tego rozumem, tak samo jak nie zdoła pojąć wszystkich pobudek Mrocznego Lorda, które zadecydowały o stworzeniu tej broni. Pamiętaj jednak, że Shabranigdo, jak niczego innego pragnął pokonać Cephieda i jego sługi, a miecze miały mu to umożliwić.

- Czyli rzeczywiście posiadają one olbrzymią moc?

- Niewyobrażalną moc.

Oczy Liny zalśniły, jak zawsze gdy słyszała o czymś podobnym.

- Trzecie pytanie: gdzie obecnie znajdują się ludzie mający w sobie fragmenty Shabranigdo?

- Jest ich pięciu, pierwszy mieszka w mieście Torra na zachodnim wybrzeżu, jest uzdrowicielem i nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego co drzemie w jego ciele. Nazywa się Bernard. Drugi to podróżnik o imieniu Talid, przemierzający cały kontynent. Ostatnio widziano go w prowincji Mejichi. Są jeszcze dwie kobiety Elea i Iriana, które wiodą spokojne życie w Seiluun, jako, o ironio, kapłanki Cephieda. Piątą osobę okrywa mgła, tak, że nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć kim jest, ani gdzie się znajduje.

- Możliwe więc, że to ona posiada Miecz Prawdy.

- Możliwe, choć równie dobrze może po prostu już nie żyć i dlatego nie potrafię jej zlokalizować. Pamiętaj, że posiadanie fragmentu Mrocznego Lorda przedłuża życie, ale nie zapewnia nieśmiertelności. Zresztą ty wiesz o tym najlepiej, gdyż sama zabiłaś Rezo.

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Lina w skupieniu trawiła otrzymane informacje, by w końcu odezwać się zdecydowanie.

- W takim razie nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak odnaleźć te osoby i sprawdzić, które z nich jest w posiadaniu miecza. - Powiedziawszy to, rzuciła na stół mieszek ze złotem. - Oto zapłata za dane nam odpowiedzi.

- Cieszę się, że mogłam być pomocna. - Odparła staruszka uśmiechając się serdecznie.

Przyjaciele wstali od stołu i ruszyli do wyjścia.

- Panno Lino. - Zatrzymała ich Celesta. - Przyjmij jeszcze moje ostrzeżenie. Wśród twoich przyjaciół jest kłamca.

Ruda czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem.

- Doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

Po czym wszyscy opuścili dom wróżbitki.

- Sądzisz, że tym kłamcą jest Xellos? - Spytała Filia, gdy wmieszali się w uliczny tłum.

- Bądźmy realistami, on nigdy nie jest z nami do końca szczery. - Odparła pewnie Lina. - Trzeba brać poprawkę na to, że realizuje swoje własne plany.

- Racja, w końcu to ostatnia szuja.

- Widzę, że wciąż masz mu za złe wczorajsze słowa.

- Może nie poruszajmy tego tematu.

- W porządku.

Trochę z tyłu za dziewczętami szedł Edward i Gourry. Szermierz oczywiście niewiele zrozumiał ze słów wróżbitki, jednak w obawie przed Liną wolał nie ujawniać swojej niewiedzy, natomiast mag był wyraźnie mocno zamyślony i przez to całkiem nieobecny.

Gdy wrócili do gospody okazało się, że ich przyjaciele jeszcze nie opuścili gmachu biblioteki i wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, iż nie nastąpi to szybko. Tak więc po skromnym obiedzie (raptem pięć podwójnych porcji), Lina zadecydowała, że najwyższy czas poznać się bliżej z miastem Karna. W obliczu tylu rozrywek nie było sensu reszty dnia przesiedzieć w gospodzie.

W bardzo dobrych nastrojach ruszyli do centrum, gdzie kwitło właśnie życie towarzyskie. Na głównym placu odbywały się właśnie pokazy cyrkowe i przeróżne konkursy dla spragnionych rozrywki przechodniów, a wokoło na kolorowych straganach można było kupić przeróżne cudeńka. Prawie natychmiast Lina zgłosiła Gourrego do konkursu w podnoszeniu ciężarów, w którym to szermierz zajął zaszczytne trzecie miejsce. Obojgu znacznie lepiej poszedł turniej w jedzeniu obwarzanków na czas, gdzie nie mieli sobie równych (cóż, praktyka czyni mistrza). Filia z przyjemnością oglądała różnorakie świecidełka i wyroby ceramiczne, jakie można było tam znaleźć. W sumie cieszyła się, że nie ma zbyt wiele pieniędzy, gdyż w przeciwnym razie musiałby jeszcze dokupić jucznego muła, by przewoził jej nabytki. Niedaleko niej Edward podziwiał wielokolorowe rybki, wystawione w ogromnym akwarium przy jednym ze straganów. Mag wydawał się nimi zafascynowany, choć z drugiej strony wyglądał na zmartwionego.

- Coś się stało? - Spytała Filia podchodząc do niego.

Egzorcysta pokręcił głową.

- Nie, po prostu odzwyczaiłem się od takiego tłumu i jestem nieco zdezorientowany.

Rzeczywiście na placu kręciły się dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki ludzi, których przyciągnęły tutejsze atrakcje.

- W takim razie chodź ze mną na przedstawienie, tam powinno być nieco spokojniej. - Zaproponowała smoczyca i pociągła maga za rękaw. - Lina i Gourry raczej nie skończą szybko, więc nie musimy się śpieszyć.

Oboje weszli do dużego namiotu rozstawionego nieco z boku. Tam na scenie rozgrywały się właśnie pierwsze akty sztuki pod tytułem: "Jak Józio Muchomor zawojował świat". Przedstawienie nie należało do najmądrzejszych, ale w sumie było bardzo zabawne, więc po godzinie oboje opuszczali namiot całkiem zadowoleni. Wtedy też znaleźli przyjaciół zabawiających się łowieniem złotych rybek z sadzawki, za pomocą papierowych sitek. Ponieważ zajęcie to wymagało zręczności i cierpliwości, zarówno szermierz, jak i czarodziejka bardzo szybko dali sobie z tym spokój.

- Filia, Edward, nareszcie jesteście, wszędzie was szukamy. - Rzuciła Lina podchodząc do nich.

- A sprawdzałaś w obwoźnym teatrze? - Odparł z uśmiechem Edward.

- Kultury im się zachciało. Ale mniejsza o to. Amelia i Zel będą nam zazdrościć, że my się tu zabawiamy, kiedy oni ślęczą nad książkami.

- Wątpię czy Zelgadis czułby się tutaj dobrze. - Stwierdził Gourry.

- Wyjątkowo masz chyba rację.

Lina poklepała szermierza po ramieniu.

Niespodziewanie czarodziejka i smoczyca spojrzały w niebo. Stamtąd wprost na nich leciały dwie kule energii, a moment później potężna eksplozja podniosła wokoło tumany kurzu. Jedynie szybka interwencja Filii uchroniła ich od poniesienia, jakiś dotkliwszych obrażeń. W jednej chwili na rynku zapanowała panika, ludzie krzycząc, uciekali we wszystkich kierunkach, pozostawiając swoje rzeczy i dobytek. Jeden z namiotów stanął w płomieniach. W niespełna minutę cały plac opustoszał, tak, że na środku pozostali jedynie nasi przyjaciele, gotowi zmierzyć się z niewidocznym wrogiem. Dosłownie sekundę później przed nimi pojawiły się dwa potwory.

Koniec części trzeciej.

c.d.n.

To się nazywa nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji. Bardzo przyjemnie pisało mi się tą część, gdyż uwielbiam przedstawiać takie sielankowe miasteczka i rozrywki. Wiem jednak, że takie opisy na dłuższą metę są nudne, więc postaram się je w przyszłości ograniczyć. Pozdrawiam i do przeczytania w następnej części.

Miko-chan

Dziś zamiast motta będzie ciekawostka: każdy Polak jest honorowym obywatelem Haiti.

22.10.2006r.


	4. Troje złego na jednego

"Czerwony błękit" cz. IV by Miko-chan

Ponieważ i tak pewnie nikt nie czyta tych wstępów, więc dziś nic nie napiszę.

"Troje złego na jednego"

Lina nie mogła uwierzyć, że tutaj, w tym spokojnym i sielankowym dotychczas miasteczku, tak nagle zaatakowały ich potwory. Były to dwa dziwaczne Mazoku, pierwszy z nich miał strasznie chude i długie ciało, którego lewa część była biała, a prawa czarna. Na rękach i nogach miał kilkanaście złotych, brzęczących bransoletek (styl Zellas, ale nie mają z nią nic wspólnego - dop. Autorka), a na piersi duży żółty tatuaż przypominający oko. Jego łysa głowa wydawała się nieproporcjonalnie mała do reszty postaci i miała wielkie, wyłupiaste oczy jedno czarne, drugie białe, odwrotnie do koloru skóry. Drugi był jego lustrzanym odbiciem, tyle, że na piersi miał tatuaż przedstawiający jakiś kryształ.

- To cyrkowcy? - Spytał Gourry wskazując na potwory.

- Nie idioto, to Mazoku.

- Aha, więc oni są kolegami Xellosa?

- Może sami nam to powiedzą. - Rzuciła ruda czarodziejka patrząc w kierunku Demonów.

Wtem jeden z nich (ten z okiem na piersi), podszedł dwa kroki bliżej i strasznie piskliwym głosem zaczął.

- Możecie uniknąć śmierci, jeśli oddacie nam Zgubę Wierzących.

- Dobry żart, po co wam ten miecz?

- Drugi raz nie poprosimy. - Na twarzy Mazoku odmalował się perfidny, bezzębny uśmiech, widać było, że aż pali się do walki.

- Nie zwykłam dawać prezentów potworom, a nawet gdybyście chcieli go kupić, to od razu zastrzegam, że nie jest na sprzedaż.

- Czyli odmawiacie.

- Bardzo domyślny jesteś. Fireball!!!

Tuman kurzu przysłonił cały plac. Oba Demony uniosły się wyżej, a w ich dłoniach pojawiły się czerwone kule energii. Chwilę potem przyjaciele zostali zbombardowani przez potężne pociski. By uniknąć zranienia rozpierzchli się we wszystkich kierunkach. Filia zaatakowała jednego z Mazoku laserem, ale ten bez trudu zdołała uniknąć trafienia teleportując się w inne miejsce.

- Dynast Bras! - Wrzasnęła Lina.

Czerwony okrąg otoczył drugiego, wciąż pozostającego w bezruchu potwora. Chwilę później nastąpiła potężna eksplozja, która pozrywała dachówki z pobliskich budynków. Niestety przeciwnik wydawał się niezbyt przejęty tym atakiem. Jednym ruchem otrzepał nadmiar kurzu i już chciał kontratakować, gdy uderzyła w niego potężna energia, przybierająca kształt świetlistego, czteroramiennego krzyża. Zaklęcie wypowiedziane przez Filię, zmusiło agresora od wylądowania na ziemi.

- Elmekia Lance!!

Tym razem Lina zaatakowała i potwór został całkowicie oszołomiony. Widać było jednak, że szybko wraca do siebie.

- Wykończę go! - Warknęła ruda czarodziejka. - Mieczu lodu i zimnej pustki…

- Przerwij inkantacje albo on zginie. - Drugi Mazoku nie wiadomo kiedy znalazł się za Gourrym, trzymając w ręku magiczne ostrze.

- Cholera. - Syknęła Lina, odwołując czar.

Ranny potwór z okiem na piersi, wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi i jednym potężnym zaklęciem posłał Filię na ścianę pobliskiego budynku. Krwawiąca mocno smoczyca straciła przytomność. Prawie natychmiast podbiegł do niej Edward i rzucił czar uzdrawiający.

Sytuacja stawała się nieciekawa. Gourry był w niebezpieczeństwie, Filia nieprzytomna, a Edward raczej bezużyteczny. Lina została sama w walce przeciwko dwóm potworom.

- Oddaj miecz, to może ocalisz życie temu człowiekowi. - Rozkazał Demon z kryształem.

Co było robić? Wiedziała, że nie zaryzykuje śmierci Gourrego, nawet jeśli miałaby rozstać się z Mieczem Kłamstwa. Powoli, z pewnym wahaniem zaczęła odpinać broń od pasa.

- Jaką mam gwarancję, że odejdziecie? - Rzuciła.

- Nasze słowo. - Dodał ranny Mazoku.

- To raczej niewiele warte. - Westchnęła i wyciągnęła miecz przed siebie. - Chodź tu i weź go.

Potwór z tatuażem w kształcie oka postąpił bliżej i wyciągnął swoją niesamowicie długą i chudą rękę po broń.

- Elmekia Lance!!

Zaklęcie astralne z boku uderzyło w Demona trzymającego Gourrego. Wykorzystując dezorientację przeciwnika szermierz zdołał się oswobodzić i podbiec do Liny, ta nie czekając na zaproszenie odepchnęła stojącego przed nią Mazoku potężną falą wiatru. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła rozglądać się za osobą, która im pomogła. Przez chwilę myślała, że to Zel i Amelia przybyli z odsieczą, ale moment później dostrzegła, iż to Edward przyczynił się do uwolnienia Gourrego. Teraz jednak mag musiał bronić się przed zaciekłym atakiem, rozwścieczonego Demona. Jego bariera z ledwością wytrzymywała potężne ciosy i najwyraźniej zaraz w ogóle zamierzała przestać pełnić swoją funkcję. Sytuację utrudniała dodatkowo Filia, która wciąż nieprzytomna leżała przy nogach egzorcysty.

- Digger Bolt!

Potężny piorun zmusił potwora do przejścia w defensywę i uskoczenia na bok. W tym czasie Lina i Gourry zdołali dołączyć do przyjaciół.

- Kiepska sytuacja. - Stwierdził szermierz.

- Z ust mi to wyjąłeś. Oni nie są może bardzo silni, ale działają z dużą precyzją. Trzeba ich wykończyć jednocześnie. - Lina wzięła głęboki wdech. - Gourry zabierz stąd Filię, bo możliwe, że będę musiała rzucić Dragon Slave'a. Edward, na pewno widziałeś, jak Gordyk używa Miecza Kłamstwa, weź go i zajmij się tym z okiem na piersi. - Mówiąc to wbiła broń z ziemię. - Ja wykończę tego drugiego.

- Lino, ja… - Zaczął mag.

- Poradzisz sobie, liczę na ciebie.

Wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Gourry wziął smoczycę na ręce i z wielkim wysiłkiem zdołał schować się za róg pobliskiego budynku. W tym czasie Lina wypowiedziała zaklęcie i w jej dłoniach pojawił się Miecz Władcy Koszmarów. Z wielką determinacją czarodziejka ruszyła na potwora, który jeszcze chwilę wcześniej groził Gourremu. Mazoku, jakby przewidując, że nie zdoła odeprzeć tego ataku, postanowił umknąć do wymiaru astralnego, biedaczek nie mógł wiedzieć, iż to jest duuuuży błąd. Ostrze Nicości przecięło powietrze, a po chwili pojawiła się szczelina międzywymiarowa, z której wyleciał przepołowiony Demon. Nim jego ciało uderzyło o ziemię, rozpłynął się w niebyt.

Lina mocno osłabiona odwróciła się, by zobaczyć jak radzi sobie jej towarzysz i ze zdumieniem spostrzegła, że Edward wciąż stoi w tym samym miejscu i dziwnie wpatruje się w Miecz Kłamstwa.

- Co robisz?! - Wrzasnęła czarodziejka.

Mag spojrzał na dziewczynę, smutnym wzrokiem.

- Przepraszam, ja nie potrafię…nie mogę.

W tej samej chwili przy Linie pojawił się drugi Mazoku i wycelował wiązką energii prosto w jej brzuch. Osłabiona mistrzyni magii upadła na ziemię niedaleko Edwarda. Czarodziejka poczuła piekący ból w trzewiach i krew w ustach. Wciąż jednak ze zdziwieniem wpatrywała się w stojącego nieopodal maga.

Potwór zbliżył się do Liny chcąc zadać jej ostateczny cios.

- Zostaw ją!! - Edward stanął między czarodziejką, a Demonem.

- Spróbuj mnie powstrzymać, człowieczku.

Mag musiał być już bardzo osłabiony, bo postawiona przez niego bariera pękła niczym bańka mydlana, a on sam poleciał do tyłu, wpadając w resztki jednego z namiotów.

- Bezczelny szczur. - Skwitował Mazoku. - Będę sławny, gdy zabiję wielką Linę Inverse.

Po tych słowach spojrzał na czarodziejkę, a w jego dłoni zaczęła kumulować się ciemna energia.

- La Tilt!!!

Potężne, podwójne zaklęcie astralne przeszyło ciało potwora. Ten z ledwością zdołał utrzymać się na nogach, nim jednak pojął kto go zaatakował, czarny promień przeciął go na pół. Gdy jego ciało wyparowało Lina dostrzegła fioletowowłosego Mazoku. Dosłownie moment później podbiegli do niej Zel i Amelia, by wyleczyć jej rany.

- Widzę, że nieźle zabawialiście się tutaj bez nas. - Stwierdził Xellos również podchodząc bliżej.

- Żebyś wiedział. Te dwa potwory omal nas nie wykończyły. - Odparła z trudem czarodziejka. - Czemu pojawiliście się dopiero teraz?! Czekaliście na zaproszenie?!

- Biblioteka jest otoczona barierą ochronną, na wypadek próby kradzieży - tłumaczył Mazoku. - Praktycznie nic przez nią nie można wyczuć. Dopiero gdy dotarło do mnie, że ktoś przywołał moc Lorda Koszmarów, zrozumiałem, iż musicie z kimś walczyć.

- Właśnie, a gdy pan Xellos powiedział, że toczy się jakaś walka, od razu przeniósł nas tutaj. - Dodała Amelia. - A gdzie pozostali?

Jak na komendę zza rogu wyszedł Gourry podtrzymując wciąż słabą, ale już przytomną smoczycę.

- Musieli być bardzo potężni, skoro pokonali ciebie i Filię. - Stwierdził Zelgadis.

- Wystarczająco, żeby nas zaskoczyć. - Odparła była kapłanka. - A gdzie Edward?

- Poszukajcie w tamtej stercie. - Lina wskazała palcem na pozostałości po jednym z cyrkowych namiotów.

Gourry zostawił Filię i poszedł odkopać kolegę.

- W czasie walki dziwnie się zachował. - Kontynuowała Lina. - Albo rzeczywiście jest magicznym beztalenciem, albo zwykłym tchórzem.

- Co masz na myśli? - Spytał Zel.

- To przez niego znalazłam się w takim stanie. Nie chciał podjąć walki z potworem. Powiedział, że nie potrafi. - Czarodziejka zamyśliła się. - To jest naprawdę zastanawiające.

- Lino! - Krzyknął Gourry. - Tu go nie ma!

Ruda spojrzała zdziwiona na szermierza, po czym jej wzrok przeniósł się na Miecz Kłamstwa.

- O cholera, miecz również zniknął!

- Nie musicie już szukać ani jednego, ani drugiego. - Odezwał się złowrogi, lecz dziwnie znajomy głos.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w miejsce, z którego dobiegał. Tam stał w pełni sił i całkiem żywy Gordyk. Mężczyzna trzymał w ręce Miecz Kłamstwa i uśmiechał się szyderczo.

- Ten wypłosz, Edward, nie będzie wam więcej towarzyszył, gdyż właśnie dogorywa sobie spokojnie w pewnym ustronnym miejscu, a Ostrze Iluzji wróciło do swojego prawowitego właściciela. Ale dosyć tych uprzejmości, poprzednim razem byłem dla was bardzo łaskawy, teraz jednak czas skończyć z takim pobłażaniem. Pozwolę wam zakosztować prawdziwej potęgi Zguby Wierzących.

Po tych słowach Gordyk wbił miecz w ziemię, a ta zatrzęsła się gwałtownie.

- Wzywam cię, przybądź do mnie z ciemności! - Zaczął mówić. - Wyłoń się z cienia i zasiej grozę w sercach słabych ludzi. Ty zrodzony z ognia, z prastarego zła tego świata! Przybądź płomieniu z Udunu!

Nagle ziemia się rozstąpiła i z ziejącej ciemnością czeluści wyłoniła się bestia. Olbrzymia, płonąca żywym ogniem istota, którą otaczały nieprzejrzane chmury duszącego dymu. Ziemia drżała od jej kroków, a kamienie topiły się od gorąca. Czarny dym rozniósł się w powietrzu, a płomienie strzelały z niej na wszystkie strony.

(A teraz pytanie za 100 punktów: co tutaj robi Balrog z "Władcy pierścieni"?????)

- Przywitajcie się z moim starym znajomym. - Rzucił z rozbawieniem Gordyk. - Mam nadzieję, że zapewni wam wystarczająco wiele rozrywki. A ty Xellosie? Może przyłączysz się do mnie, w końcu mam sporo wspólnego z twoim panem.

Przyjaciele z pewnym niepokojem spojrzeli na Mazoku (nie ma to jak zaufanie). Ten jednak uśmiechnął się przekornie.

- Jesteś jedynie pustym i zużytym naczyniem, a te zwykło się wyrzucać do śmieci.

Na twarzy Gordyka odmalowała się złość.

- W takim razie podzielisz los tych ludzi. Balrogu zostawiam ich tobie.

Z gardzieli bestii wydobył się ogłuszający ryk, a tymczasem Gordyk odwrócił się na pięcie i najwyraźniej zamierzał ich zostawić.

Lina stała już o własnych siłach, ale z pewnością nie była w odpowiedniej kondycji do dalszej batalii. Także Filia nie prezentowała się najlepiej. Dlatego w sumie na polu walki pozostali jedynie Zel, Amelia i Xellos, ale trudno było ocenić ich szanse w starciu z tym dziwnym potworem. Stąd też czarodziejka zaczęła się poważnie zastanawiać nad jedynym słusznym rozwiązaniem tej jakże trudnej sytuacji, czyli nad ucieczką. Nagle jednak wydarzyło się coś całkiem nieprzewidzianego.

Gordyk powolnym krokiem opuszczał mocno już zrujnowany plac, gdy niespodziewanie jego ciałem wstrząsnął potężny ból, a kiedy spojrzał w dół zobaczył stalowe ostrze wystające z tułowia i ociekające ciepłą krwią. Mężczyzna skrzywił się z bólu i wściekłości, po czym ręką sięgnął za plecy i chwycił rękojeść miecza. Jednym szybkim ruchem wyciągnął tkwiący w nim metal i wyrwał broń z ręki Gourrego. Szermierz w ostatniej chwili zdołał uniknąć ciosu, ale teraz, gdy pozbawiony został nawet swojego zwykłego miecza, był zupełnie bezbronny. Jednak Gordyk nie był w stanie dalej walczyć, oba miecze, wypadły mu z rąk, a on osunął się na kolana.

- Zapłacisz mi za to! Zwykły śmiertelnik nie pokona mnie jakimś kawałkiem żelaza! - Zaczął wrzeszczeć w szewskiej pasji. - Ja wrócę! Gwarantuję to wam! Odzyskam siły i wrócę, a wtedy to będzie nasze ostatnie spotkanie! Dark Mist!

W jednej chwili cały plac został spowity nieprzeniknioną mgłą, a gdy ta w końcu się rozproszyła na placu boju pozostały jedynie dwa miecze upuszczone przez Gordyka. Po nim samym, jak i po Balrogu nie pozostało ani śladu.

Lina i jej przyjaciele odetchnęli z ulgą. Żadnemu z nich, nawet Xellosowi nie uśmiechała się walka z tym potworem z piekła rodem, nawet jeśli był jedynie iluzją prawdziwej istoty.

- Gourry jesteś wielki! - Czarodziejka podeszła do szermierza i z całej siły klepnęła go "przyjacielsko" po plecach. - Pozbyłeś się dwóch problemów za jednym razem!

- Eee…Dzięki, Lino. - Gourry był wyraźnie zaskoczony tą niespodziewaną pochwałą.

- Myślisz, że teraz Gordyk zginął? - Spytał Zel podchodząc do nich.

- Szczerze wątpię. Jeśli nie zabiła go Kula Smoka, to i miecz go nie pokona. Ale na jakiś czas będziemy mieli z nim spokój.

- Musimy odnaleźć pana Edwarda! - Stwierdziła bojowo Amelia. - Ten zbir powiedział, że on gdzieś umiera, nie można go tak zostawić.

- Racja. - Zgodziła się ruda czarodziejka. - Może i jest tchórzem, ale ostatecznie próbował mnie bronić. Filio zdołasz go zlokalizować.

- Spróbuję.

Smoczyca zamknęła oczy i złożyła ręce, jak do modlitwy. Na placu zapanowała cisza, zakłócana jedynie przez skwierczenie dopalającego się już namiotu i szum wiatru. Trwało to nie dłużej niż minutę, po czym smocza kapłanka rozluźniła się.

- Jest niedaleko. Pośpieszmy się, jego siły słabną. - Powiedziała z determinacją.

Lina zabrała Miecz Kłamstwa i razem z przyjaciółmi ruszyła wąską uliczką wskazaną przez Filię. Okolica wydawała się całkowicie wyludniona, więc albo wszyscy mieszkańcy pouciekali, albo ukryli się w swoich domach, by przeczekać zagrożenie. Minęli jakieś trzy przecznice, aż w końcu znaleźli nieprzytomnego egzorcystę w zaśmieconym zaułku. Mag był ciężko ranny i najwyraźniej stracił wiele krwi, gdyż jego twarz miała wręcz trupi kolor. Amelia i Filia od razu rzuciły czar uzdrawiający.

Po niespełna pięciu minutach Edward doszedł do siebie.

- Widzę, że znowu przywracasz mnie do stanu używalności, Amelio. - Powiedział patrząc z rozbawieniem na księżniczkę.

- Widocznie szczęście panu nie sprzyja.

- Przyzwyczaiłem się już do tego.

Gdy mag był już w stanie utrzymać się na nogach i wyszli z tego legowiska szczurów, Lina przystąpiła do natarcia.

- Bądź tak łaskaw i wytłumacz mi, co wydarzyło się w czasie walki z tymi potworami. - Mówiąc to czarodziejka chwyciła Edwarda za przód szaty. - Czyżbyś nie wiedział do czego służy miecz?

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy egzorcysty.

- To nie tak.

- Więc jak? - Lina była w nastroju bardzo fireballowym, a Edward choć podróżował z nimi dopiero od tygodnia, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jakie to niosło za sobą konsekwencje.

- Nie mogłem użyć Miecza Kłamstwa, przypłaciłbym to życiem.

- Jak to? - Czarodziejka puściła maga i spojrzała na niego badawczo.

- Ta broń jest przesączona ciemną mocą Lorda Shabranigdo, a ja nie mogę wchodzić z nią w kontakt. Mówiąc wprost jestem uczulony na czarną magię.

- Magiczna alergia?! - Krzyknęła na wpół zaskoczona, na wpół rozbawiona Lina.

- Można to tak nazwać. - Odparł ponownie uśmiechając się lekko. - Od dziecka źle znosiłem wpływ czarnej magii na mój organizm, a z wiekiem jest coraz gorzej. Dzisiaj, gdyby tak potężny Mazoku, jak Xellos chciał mnie zabić, nie musiałby się nawet wysilać. Wystarczyłoby, żeby po prostu mnie dotknął.

Czarodziejka słysząc to natychmiast ponownie spoważniała. To nie było tak zabawne, jak jej się początkowo wydawało, a wręcz przeciwnie.

- Więc po prostu nie mogłeś wziąć do ręki Miecza Kłamstwa, czy tak?

Edward pokiwał przytakująco głową.

- Ale dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?

- Próbowałem, ale nie pozwoliłaś mi dojść do słowa.

Lina potarmosiła ręką swoją rudą czuprynę.

- To wszystko znacznie komplikuje sprawę i jest naprawdę dziwne. Ale później będziemy się nad tym zastanawiać. - Dodała po chwili znacznie weselej. - Teraz potrzeba nam odpoczynku.

Nie trudno się domyślić, jaki cel obrali sobie nasi przyjaciele. Niespełna godzinę później siedzieli przy stole, na którym piętrzyły się stosy talerzy i resztek. Filia opowiedziała o wszystkim czego dowiedzieli się od wróżki Celesty. Mówiła smoczyca, gdyż Lina była zbyt pochłonięta innymi czynnościami i najwyżej dorzucała coś od siebie. Potem Zelgadis streścił wielogodzinny, ale nader bezowocny pobyt w bibliotece.

- Pozostaje jedno pytanie - wtrącił Xellos. - Czy te potwory, które was zaatakowały, zostały nasłane przez Gordyka, czy kogoś innego?

- Obawiam się, że raczej ta druga opcja. - Stwierdziła Lina. - Nie mam na to dowodów, ale tak to wyglądało, stąd trzeba założyć, że przynajmniej dwie osoby chcą zdobyć Miecz Kłamstwa.

- Jakby jednego Gordyka było mało. - Warknął Zel.

- Gość raczej nie da łatwo za wygraną. - Dodał Gourry. - Chyba bardzo zależy mu na tym mieczu. - Szermierz spojrzał na opartą o ścianę broń.

- Nie ma się co dziwić. Sam widziałeś, jakie istoty można przywołać dzięki niemu. - Lina wyciągnęła się na krześle i dorzuciła bardziej do siebie. - Aż strach pomyśleć, jak potężny musi być Miecz Prawdy.

- Poza tym jest jeszcze kwestia naszego alergika. - Stwierdził rozbawionym głosem Xellos.

Choć Edwarda nie było przy stole, gdyż udał się na spoczynek, to Amelia wydawała się oburzona tym stwierdzeniem.

- To nie ładnie naśmiewać się z cudzych ułomności, panie Xellosie.

- Nic nie poradzę, że mnie to bawi. Pierwszy raz słyszę, żeby ktoś był uczulony na magię. Skoro wiedział o tym od dziecka, to w ogóle nie powinien się brać za egzorcyzmy. Nadaje się do tego, jak głuchy do orkiestry.

- Jesteś wstrętny. - Rzuciła Filia z niesmakiem.

- Taki już mój urok.

Smoczyca nic nie odpowiedziała. Nie patrząc na Mazoku wstała i ruszyła w kierunku schodów. Nie miała zamiaru znowu wdać się w bezsensowną kłótnię, a poza tym chciała zamienić parę słów z Edwardem, gdyż jakieś przeczucie nie dawało jej spokoju.

- Otwarte.

Gdy Filia weszła do pokoju, mag siedział na krześle przy oknie i patrzył na ulicę, która z powrotem tętniła życiem.

- Obawiałam się, że śpisz.

- Nie, musiałem zostać sam, żeby przemyśleć kilka spraw. - Mówiąc to wstał i podszedł do smoczycy. - W sumie dobrze, że przyszłaś, bo mam do ciebie prośbę.

- O co chodzi? - Zapytała, choć domyślała się już odpowiedzi.

- Podziękuj Linie i pozostałym za pomoc, jaką mi okazali. Już dawno nasze drogi powinny się rozejść.

- Ale…

- Nie przerywaj mi, Filio. - Stwierdził stanowczo. Jego głos był łagodny, ale zdecydowany. - Prawda jest taka, że wy macie swoje problemy, a ja swoje. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z własnej słabości i wiem, że będę dla was jedynie ciężarem. Dzisiaj Lina omal przeze mnie nie zginęła i naocznie przekonała się o mojej bezużyteczności. Tak będzie lepiej dla nas wszystkich. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby któreś z was zginęło z mojego powodu.

- Rozumiem. - Powiedziała cicho smoczyca i choć nie chciała żeby do tego doszło, to w głębi duszy nie mogła nie zgodzić się z egzorcystą.

- Dziękuję, Filio i przepraszam.

- Nie musisz mnie przepraszać, zdaję sobie sprawę z istnienia rzeczy ważniejszych i tych mniej ważnych.

- To z pewnością nie jest mniej ważne. Nadal podtrzymuje swoje słowa.

Smoczyca uśmiechnęła się i odprowadziła maga wzrokiem do drzwi. Odczekała kilka minut po czym zeszła na dół do przyjaciół.

- Byłaś u Edwarda? - Spytała Lina, gdy dostrzegła Filię.

Ta pokiwała głową i usiadła przy stole.

- Co z nim?

- Wszystko w porządku. Jego rany zagoiły się bez śladu.

- Więc dlaczego masz taką dziwną minę? - Czarodziejka spojrzała badawczo na przyjaciółkę.

Smoczyca westchnęła.

- Odszedł. Powiedział, że nie chce więcej nam zawadzać.

- Co takiego?! - Lina, aż poderwała się z krzesła w furii. - Jakim prawem?! Czy on sobie wyobraża, że może opowiedzieć nam ckliwą historyjkę, a potem ulotnić się jak niepyszny?! Wolny żart! Już ja go nauczę porządku! Z niego to naprawdę jest ostatni tchórz, bał się nawet powiedzieć mi to prosto w twarz! Bezczelność!

I nim ktokolwiek zdołał ją zatrzymać wybiegła z impetem z gospody.

Edward szedł niespiesznie jedną z głównych ulic Karny i oglądał wystawy w domach cechów rzemieślniczych. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się zupełnie beztroski i nie obarczony żadnymi problemami i w pewnym sensie była to prawda, gdyż teraz starał się nie myśleć o niczym ważnym. Zresztą z doświadczenia wiedział, że ciągłe rozmyślanie nad kłopotami do niczego nie prowadzi, a rozwiązania zwykle i tak znajdują się całkiem przypadkowo, więc nie było sensu przeciążać umysłu.

Niemal dla potwierdzenia tej zasady, rozwiązanie dręczących go wątpliwości, pojawiło się nader szybko, w postaci pędzącej w jego kierunku, rozsierdzonej, rudej wiedźmy.

- Zasłużyłeś na przypieczeniem Fireballem! - Wrzasnęła czarodziejka, gdy dogoniła swoją ofiarę. - Trzeba być bardzo nierozważnym, żeby zmuszać mnie do biegania zaraz po posiłku, przez ciebie nabawię się niestrawności!

- Przykro mi. - Odparł, choć w jego głosie więcej było rozbawienia niż skruchy.

- Mam gdzieś to, że jest ci przykro. Nie przebiegłam takiej odległości, żeby tego wysłuchiwać. Chcę postawić sprawę jasno, uratowałam cię z rąk Gordyka, tak?

- Tak.

- Więc teraz według wszelkich obyczajów twoje życie należy do mnie. Nie odejdziesz, nie zmyjesz się, ani nie uciekniesz dopóki JA ci na to nie pozwolę, jasne?

- Tak, ale…

- Żadnych ale - czarodziejka wymierzyła palcem w egzorcystę - i żeby nie było więcej wątpliwości, to wiedz, że nie robię tego z litości czy współczucia po usłyszeniu o twoich problemach, tylko mam w tym konkretny interes. Spędziłeś z Gordykiem pięć lat i znasz jego sposób działania, a skoro on nie zginął, to przydasz nam się jako źródło informacji o tym draniu, bo coś czuję, że jeszcze nie raz wejdzie nam w drogę.

Mag wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to chyba nie mam wyboru.

- Oczywiście, że nie masz. - Rzuciła pewnie Lina. - A poza tym zapamiętaj sobie, że nie cierpię męczenników i tych, którzy obwiniają o wszystko siebie. To że zostałam dzisiaj ranna, było tak samo twoją, jak i moją winą.

Po chwili wyraz twarzy czarodziejki nieco złagodniał, a ona dodała wesoło.

- Zresztą mam w drużynie już idiotę, chimerę, potworka sprawiedliwości, smoka i Mazoku, więc dlaczego nie mogłabym dołączyć do tego jeszcze alergika.

Edward roześmiał się, po czym stwierdził z przekąsem.

- Zapomniałaś wspomnieć o pewnej choleryczce.

- Uważaj, bo się doigrasz.

- Jeśli teraz zaczniesz ciskać Fireballami, to potwierdzisz moje słowa.

Lina westchnęła nieco zrezygnowana, a po chwili razem z Edwardem wróciła do gospody.

Koniec części czwartej.

c.d.n.

Słowa końcowego też pewnie nikt nie czyta .

Miko-chan

Motto na dziś: Uważajcie na małe niebieskie pożeracze kamyczków.

30.10.2006r.


	5. Użyteczność bezużytecznego

"Czerwony błękit" cz. V by Miko-chan

Dziś mały bonusik dla wszystkich miłośników pewnej księżniczki i jej chimerowatego wielbiciela. Nie jestem w tym zbyt wprawna, ale bardzo się postaram. Ponadto męczę się z tytułem tej części i popijam to wszystko jogurtem truskawkowym (chyba właśnie wymyśliłam motto na dziś ). Miłej lektury.

"Użyteczność bezużytecznego" (ale wymyśliłam --')

- Amelio…

- Amelio…

- Amelio…

Księżniczka z trudnością otworzyła zaspane oczy i usiadła na łóżku. Oprócz niej i Liny w pokoju nie było nikogo, a czarodziejka zbyt twardo spała, żeby ją wołać. Mimo to Amelia wyraźnie słyszała, jak ktoś wymawia jej imię. Jeszcze raz nieco przytomniej rozejrzała się po pokoju, sprawdzając czy nikt nie schował się w zaciemnionych kątach. Nikogo nie było.

- Amelio…

Znajomy głos dochodził z zewnątrz. Księżniczka wstała z łóżka i zarzuciła pelerynę na swoją piżamę w kaczuszki (nie, to jest niepoprawne politycznie), na swoją piżamę w króliczki. Ostrożnie podeszła do okna, z którego rozciągał się widok na rozpościerające się wokoło pola i lasy. Zatrzymali się w tej gospodzie w drodze na wybrzeże, gdzie w mieście Torra mieli znaleźć człowieka imieniem Bernard. Podróżowali od sześciu dni i niemal tyle samo dzieliło ich od celu podróży.

Na dole stał Zelgadis i patrzył w jej okno. Gdy wyjrzała, gestem ręki dał jej do zrozumienia, żeby zeszła na dół. Dziewczyna bez wahania wyszła z pokoju i zbiegła na palcach po schodach, by nie pobudzić współlokatorów.

- O co chodzi, panie Zelgadisie? - Spytała cicho, gdy już stała na podwórzu.

Chimera przyjrzał jej się uważnie, a potem uśmiechnął łagodnie.

- Ładna piżama.

Amelia nieco speszona zasłoniła strój szczelnie peleryną.

- Śpieszyłam się. - Dodała, a jej twarz oblał rumieniec.

- Chodź, chciałem ci coś pokazać.

Zelgadis wskazał głową na ścianę lasu, która czerniła się w pewnym oddaleniu.

Był środek nocy, a oni we dwójkę przemierzali stary, bardzo zarośnięty las. Choć księżyc był niemal w pełni, to na dno tego boru nie docierało wiele z jego poświaty.

- Może zapalę światło? - Spytała po dłuższym milczeniu Amelia.

Nie obawiała się ciemności, gdyż towarzyszył jej Zelgadis, ale ten ciemny, nieprzenikniony las napawał ją jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym niepokojem.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, jesteśmy na miejscu. - Odparł Zel.

W tej samej chwili weszli na sporą polanę z jeziorem w centrum. Otworzył się przed nimi krajobraz niczym z obrazu. Rozgwieżdżone niebo i księżyc, odbijały się w tafli jeziora, szuwary poruszały się łagodnie, smagane delikatnym wiatrem, a trawa połyskiwała od rosy. Na środku stawu pływały dwa śnieżnobiałe łabędzie (no, dobrze, dryfowały dwa śpiące, śnieżnobiałe łabędzie), gdzieś w oddali pohukiwała sowa. Wszystko to było skąpane w księżycowej poświacie, tworząc nieziemski widok.

- Tu jest pięknie. - Zachwyciła się księżniczka, pochłaniając krajobraz wzrokiem.

- Trafiłem tu przypadkowo, ale pomyślałem, że to dobre miejsce. - Powiedział Zelgadis patrząc w niebo.

- Dobre do czego?

Przeniósł spojrzenie na księżniczkę.

- By powiedzieć coś, co powinienem był powiedzieć już dawno temu.

Amelia odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę, a jej oczy wyrażały więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa.

- Amelio, ja… - podszedł bliżej i położył dłonie na jej ramionach. - Ja jestem chimerą i możliwe, że pozostanę taki do końca życia. Wiem jednak, iż dla ciebie ma to o wiele mniejsze znaczenie niż dla mnie, w przeciwnym razie nigdy nie odważyłbym się powiedzieć tych słów. Kocham cię, Amelko. Zależy mi na tobie bardziej niż na czymkolwiek innym, bardziej niż na własnym życiu.

Oczy księżniczki rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia i radości.

- Ach, ja też… - Nie dokończyła, gdyż Zelgadis przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował.

Amelii zaparło dech w piersiach. Od tak dawna wyobrażała sobie tą chwilę, że zaczynała myśleć, iż ona nigdy nie nastąpi. Teraz jednak nie było to ważne. Założyła mu ręce na szyję i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Czuła jak jego dłonie przesuwają się wzdłuż jej pleców i powoli wplatają we włosy. Dłonie, które dla niej nie były wcale twarde jak kamień. Po chwili mogła już zaczerpnąć powietrza, gdyż on zaczął ją całować po twarzy, a potem niżej wzdłuż szyi. Jej oddech stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy, a krew płynęła niebywale szybko.

- Amelia!

Edward zerwał się z łóżka cały spocony. Doskonale wiedział, że to co zobaczył nie było snem, nie było również wizją przyszłości, ale teraźniejszością. Jako egzorcysta potrafił nawet we śnie wyczuć działalność mrocznych sił i właśnie teraz czuł, że z księżniczką dzieje się coś złego. Natychmiast wybiegł na korytarz i bez pukania wparował do pokoju dziewcząt. Nie zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że łóżko Amelii jest puste.

- Co jest grane?! Czemu mnie budzisz w środku nocy?!!! - Wrzasnęła wściekła Lina.

- Coś niedobrego dzieje się z Amelią.

- Co takiego? - Czarodziejka spojrzała na łóżko swojej przyjaciółki, a potem na jej rzeczy wiszące wciąż na krześle. - Gdzie ona jest?

- Tego jeszcze nie wiem, ale trzeba zbudzić pozostałych.

- Dobrze, ja pójdę po Filię, a ty zbudź Zela i Gourrego.

Po chwili cała piątka już ubrana, stała na podwórzu. Nie pomyliłam się, cała piątka, Zelgadis był razem z nimi i to on wydawał się denerwować najbardziej.

- Co się stało? Gdzie Amelia? - Pytał patrząc na pozostałych.

- Nie wiemy. - Odezwał się Edward. - Może Filia zdoła ją znaleźć.

Smoczyca nic nie odpowiedziała, od razu zamknęła oczy i skupiła całą świadomość na postaci księżniczki. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę.

- Nic. - Padła lakoniczna odpowiedź. - Nigdzie nie mogę jej zlokalizować. Zupełnie jakby…

Słowa uwięzły Filii w gardle.

- To niemożliwe! Ona nie mogła…

- Uspokój się. - Edward chwycił Zelgadisa za ubranie, gdyż ten wyglądał, jakby chciał rzucić się na smoczycę. - Ona nie umarła.

Chimera spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Domyślam się, co mogło zajść. - Kontynuował egzorcysta. - Spróbuję ją znaleźć.

- Jak, skoro nawet Filii się to nie udało? - Spytała również zdenerwowana Lina.

- Mam swoje sposoby.

Po tych słowach mag puścił Zela i ukucnął. Przez chwilę palcem rysował coś na piasku, aż w końcu na ziemi pojawił się kształt, który przypominał rękę kościotrupa. Moment później rysunek zalśnił białym światłem. Na twarzy Edwarda odmalowało się skupienie, z ogromną natarczywością wpatrywał się w dłoń na ziemi. Minuty płynęły, a w tym napięciu wydawały się wręcz godzinami. W końcu jednak ręka drgnęła, jej palce zwinęły się w pięść, a palec wskazujący wyznaczył kierunek.

- Tam jest. - Oświadczył Edward wstając z ziemi.

- Jesteś pewien? - Spytał Zel.

- Tak. - Padła natychmiastowa odpowiedz.

- W takim razie pośpieszmy się. Mam złe przeczucia. - Rzuciła Lina i ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku.

Biegli wąską ścieżką przez las, oświetlając sobie drogę zaklęciami. Po niespełna pięciu minutach znaleźli się na polance z jeziorem. Było to miejsce, które w swoim śnie widział Edward. Mag podszedł do miejsca, gdzie na mokrej trawie odcisnęły się ślady dwojga ludzi. Ukucnął, zerwał stamtąd kępę trawy i powąchał, po czym wypuścił z dłoni, by mógł ją swobodnie ponieść wiatr.

- Co robisz? To nie pora na podziwianie chwastów! - Ruda czarodziejka wydawała się poirytowana. - Mówiłeś, że tutaj jest Amelia.

Egzorcysta w pierwszym momencie nic nie odpowiedział, dopiero po chwili spojrzał poważnie na Linę.

- Była tutaj, jeszcze kilka minut temu i z pewnością nie była sama.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?! - Zel z trudem zachowywał spokój. - Sugerujesz, że ktoś ją porwał.

- Obawiam się, że coś znacznie gorszego. - Twarz Edwarda nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. - Mamy niewiele czasu.

Po tych słowach wstał i podszedł do jeziorka. Nabrał nieco wody w dłonie i wyszeptał jakieś słowa, po czym wylał ją na pozostawione ślady. Po chwili te zalśniły na srebrno, a moment później ukazała się tak samo srebrna ścieżka prowadząca z powrotem do lasu.

- Poszli tędy.

- Odwołuję wszystko co mówiłam o twojej bezużyteczności. - Powiedziała niespodziewanie Lina.

- Nie czas na takie rozważania. Musimy zdążyć przed świtem, potem Amelii nie da się już uratować.

- Jak to? - Chimerowaty wojownik spojrzał na maga, a w jego oczach czaiło się, niemożliwe do ukrycia przerażenie.

- Wyjaśnię po drodze. Chodźmy.

Powtórnie zagłębili się w las i biegli wzdłuż srebrnej smugi wyznaczonej przez zaklęcie.

- Wszystko wskazuje na to, że mamy do czynienia z wampirem. - Tłumaczył Edward. - Przypuszczam, że przybrał postać Zelgadisa, żeby zwabić Amelię na to odludzie, a potem pożywić się jej krwią. To podstępne istoty, umieją zgłębiać ludzkie uczucia i wykorzystywać ich słabości. Obawiam się, że zdążył już zranić Amelię, a to znaczy, że o świcie stanie się ghulem, bezwolną istotą podległą wampirowi, bez umysłu i duszy.

- Jest jakiś sposób, żeby temu zapobiec? - Spytała ruda czarodziejka.

- Zabicie wampira powinno uratować jej życie. One są dość odporne na magię, choć same posiadają znacznie słabiej rozbudowany plan astralny niż klasyczne Mazoku. Nie ma w nich zresztą pierwiastka czarnej magii, gdyż człowiek staje się wampirem, pod wpływem dość specyficznego szamanizmu duchowego.

- Co masz ma myśli mówiąc specyficznego?

- Tylko wampir może zmienić innego człowieka w wampira i jest to proces nieodwracalny.

- Dużo wiesz na ten temat. - Stwierdziła Lina.

- W końcu jestem egzorcystą. - Odparł Edward takim tonem, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. - Główną słabością wampirów jest ich lęk przed światłem. Za dnia kryją się w jaskiniach takich jak ta.

Mówiąc to mag zatrzymał się gwałtownie i wskazał ręką na sporą pieczarę, do której prowadził srebrny szlak.

- Myślisz, że tam jest? - Spytała Filia podchodząc bliżej.

- Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. Lightning!

W ręce Edward pojawiła się spora świecąca kula, po chwili wszyscy prócz Gourrego poszli w jego ślady.

Jaskinia okazała się głębsza niż początkowo przypuszczali i przez ładnych kilka minut szli ciemnym i wilgotnym korytarzem. W końcu jednak dotarli do miejsca gdzie tunel rozszerzał się gwałtownie, tworząc rozległą pieczarę. Prawie natychmiast dostrzegli na środku leżącą Amelię. Zelgadis chciał od razu do niej pobiec, ale powstrzymał go Edward.

- To może być pułapka.

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! - Wrzasnął chimera.

- W ten sposób jej nie pomożesz.

Jakby na potwierdzenie słów egzorcysty, Amelia zaczęła się poruszać i z pewną trudnością stanęła na nogi. Wtedy to oczom przyjaciół ukazał się przerażając widok. Twarz księżniczki wykrzywiona była w dziwnym na pół strasznym, na pół karykaturalnym grymasie. Jej ręce i nogi poruszały się w sposób nieskoordynowany, jakby była jedynie kukiełką sterowaną przez kogoś za sznurki. Wydawała z siebie dziwne, złowieszcze odgłosy, a jej oczy były zupełnie puste, niemal białe.

- Na Cephieda! Co się z nią stało? - Przeraziła się Filia, nieświadomie zakrywając usta rękoma.

- Zmienia się w ghula. - Odparł dość beznamiętnie Edward. - Trzeba ją unieruchomić, zanim zrobi sobie krzywdę.

- Zajmę się tym. - Stwierdziła niepewnie smoczyca. - Ray Freeze!

W jednej chwili ciało Amelii jakby skamieniało, księżniczka nie była w stanie wykonać najmniejszego choćby ruchu.

- Odejdźcie stąd! Inaczej dziewczyna zginie! - Odezwał się nieznany głos.

Przyjaciele zaczęli się rozglądać, ale nie byli w stanie zlokalizować źródła tego głosu.

- Pokaż się, łajdaku! - Wrzasnęła Lina.

- Wynoście się! Ostrzegam ostatni raz!

- Ty bezczelny tchórzu! Flaki ci wypruję, jak dostanę cię w swoje ręce! - Wypowiedź rudej czarodziejki, tylko potwierdzała, jak bardzo Lina była wstrząśnięta tym co stało się z Amelią, choć okazywała to na swój własny sposób.

- Zostaw to mnie, Lino.

Edward uspokoił gestem czarodziejkę, a potem podszedł do najbliższej ściany i dotknął ją ręką.

- Światłości, rozświetl ciemność i ukaż nam wroga.

Naraz cała jaskinia wypełniła się oślepiającym światłem, które wydobywało się z każdego fragmentu skalnych ścian.

- Aaaaaaa!!!!

Ogłuszający krzyk odbił się echem po całej pieczarze. Chwilę później na środku przyjaciele dostrzegli chudego mężczyznę, ubranego na czarno, z długimi włosami w takim samym kolorze. Był niemal zgięty w pół i dłońmi zakrywał oczy, wyraźnie nadmiar światła zadawał mu ból. Całkowicie oślepiony nie mógł zobaczyć, jak zbliża się do niego Edward.

- Złą osobę wybrałeś na swoją ofiarę. - Powiedział mag, po czym przyłożył rękę do ramienia mężczyzny.

Ten wydawał się przez chwilę bronić przed tym dotykiem, ale było to daremne. Wampir wydał z siebie krótki jęk, a potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Światło zgasło, a Amelia bezwładnie opadła na ziemię. Prawie natychmiast podbiegł do niej Zelgadis i uniósł jej głowę.

- Amelio, obudź się! Słyszysz mnie! Proszę cię, ocknij się!

Do chimery dołączyli pozostali przyjaciele, ale księżniczka na nic nie reagowała.

- Co się dzieje, Edwardzie? - Spytała Filia patrząc na maga. - Mówiłeś, że zabicie tego wampira pomoże jej.

- Powiedziałem, że powinno pomóc. Nie zawsze jednak tak się dzieje. - Edward również uklęknął przy Amelii.

- I nic nie można zrobić?! - Lina wyglądała na zdesperowaną. - Powiedz, że jest jakiś sposób, by ją uratować!!

Edward zamyślił się, a potem ciężko westchnął.

- Mogę jeszcze coś spróbować, ale niczego nie gwarantuję. Odsuńcie się.

Przyjaciele dość niechętnie odeszli kilka kroków od nieprzytomnej księżniczki. Pozostał przy niej jedynie egzorcysta. Jeszcze przez chwilę, jakby zbierał siły, po czym wokół nich pojawił się magiczny krąg z jakimiś starożytnymi runami. Mag złożył ręce, jak do modlitwy i zamknął oczy. Ponownie ciężko odetchnął i zaczął mówić.

- Przybądź mędrcze, uzdrowicielu tłumów, ty który od wieków pomagasz cierpiącym. Wzywam cię i błagam o twoje wsparcie, byś okazał łaskę temu dziecku, któremu ja pomóc nie potrafię. Przyjdź i przez moje niegodne ręce okaż swoje miłosierdzie!

Nagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się słup niebieskiego światła, który uderzył w Edwarda. Ciałem maga wstrząsnął potężny spazm, a potem wszystko ucichło. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że nic nie zaszło, jednak moment później egzorcysta otworzył oczy, które świeciły niebieskim blaskiem i spojrzał łagodnie na Amelię. Jego rysy uległy jakiejś trudnej do opisania zmianie, tak, iż nie wyglądał normalnie, zupełnie jakby w jednej sekundzie postarzał się o dwadzieścia lat. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w księżniczce i całkowicie ignorował pozostałe osoby. Lewą ręką zgarną włosy z twarzy dziewczyny, a prawą ujął jej dłoń.

- Biedne dziecko. - Powiedział cicho, nieobecnym głosem. - Nie zasługujesz na taki los.

Uniósł jej dłoń do twarzy i pocałował ją delikatnie. Potem odłożył na ziemię, a sam spojrzał w sufit. Błękitny słup pojawił się ponownie, a mag gwałtownie chwycił się ręką w okolicy serca i jęknął z bólu. Gdy światło znikło Edward siedział skulony na ziemi, jedną dłonią opierając się o posadzkę. Oddychał szybko i z wyraźnym wysiłkiem, a po jego ciele przechodziły dziwne dreszcze.

- Wszystko w porządku? - Pierwsza podeszła do niego Filia, gdy tylko magiczny krąg zniknął.

- Myślę, że tak. - Odparł z trudem.

- A co z Amelią? - Spytał Zel klękając z powrotem przy księżniczce.

- Wyzdrowieje.

Edward jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę miał problem z normalnym oddychaniem. Dopiero po kilku minutach był w stanie bardziej sprawnie mówić. Amelia choć wciąż była nieprzytomna, to odzyskała normalny koloryt twarzy.

- Co zrobiłeś? Nigdy nie słyszałam o takim zaklęciu. - Zapytała mocno zaintrygowana Lina.

- Nic dziwnego, znają je praktycznie tylko egzorcyści. Żeby z niego skorzystać, trzeba opanować pewne umiejętności.

- To znaczy?

- To co zrobiłem, nazywa się odwołaniem do wielkiego uzdrowiciela. Dawno temu żył człowiek, który posiadał niezwykły dar leczenia z wszelkich dolegliwości. To było coś więcej niż zwykłe zaklęcie Recovery, mógł uzdrowić każdego, bez względu na rasę czy rodzaj choroby. Był przy tym bardzo dobrym człowiekiem i dlatego w chwili śmierci, jego dusza nie powróciła do Morza Chaosu, lecz pozostała na ziemi, by wciąż pomagać cierpiącym. Umiejętności, o których mówiłem, polegają przede wszystkim na samokontroli, gdyż przez pewien czas po wypowiedzeniu formuły w jednym ciele znajdują się dwie istoty. - Stwierdzając to Edward uśmiechnął się. - Mówiąc wprost pozwoliłem mu się opętać.

- Zadziwiające. - Czarodziejka zdawała się być pod sporym wrażeniem. - Kiedyś także byłam opętana przez jakiegoś wstrętnego ducha, ale nie wspominam tego najlepiej.

- Więc jesteś w stanie zrozumieć, jak teraz się czuję. - Dodał robiąc obolałą minę.

Trwało jeszcze trochę, nim zdołali opuścić jaskinię. Edward szedł z pomocą Gourrego, gdyż nogi jakimś dziwnym trafem odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Natomiast Zel niósł na rękach nadal nieprzytomną Amelię. Gdy dotarli do gospody już świtało. Wtedy to pojawił się ostatni członek ich drużyny.

- A gdzie ty się podziewałeś, kiedy mógłbyś się na coś przydać?! - Doskoczyła do Xellosa Lina.

- Spaliście, więc postanowiłem załatwić kilka ważnych spraw. Nie mogę pilnować was dookoła doby. - Tłumaczył beztrosko Mazoku. - A co się w ogóle stało?

Mówiąc to spojrzał na Zela niosącego Amelię i obolałego Edwarda.

- Czyżby znowu narozrabiali?

- Można tak powiedzieć, ale jestem zbyt zmęczona, żeby opowiadać szczegóły. - Westchnęła Lina i nie mówiąc nic więcej udała się na górę. Najwyraźniej przerwa w śnie dawała jej się we znaki. - Wrócimy do tego jutro, a najlepiej pojutrze.

Edward wszedł do swojego pokoju, zamknął drzwi na klucz i usiadł po turecku na podłodze. Odetchnął ciężko, był już bardzo wyczerpany, ale pozostała jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa do załatwienia. Skupił się i po chwili wokół niego pojawiła się sześcioramienna gwiazda błyszcząca jasnym światłem. Moment później z jego ciała uniósł się półprzezroczysty, szary obłok, który uformował się w postać pokonanego wampira. Ten gdy odzyskał pełną świadomość, zaczął gwałtownie rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, a kiedy pojął, że jest zamknięty w barierze, jego wzrok padł na maga. W tym spojrzeniu więcej jednak było strachu niż wściekłości.

- Na wszystkich pięciu Mrocznych Lordów, kim ty jesteś? - Warknął.

- Nazywam się Edward, jestem egzorcystą.

Twarz maga straciła całą swoją zwykłą łagodność, była surowa, zdecydowana i nie znosząca sprzeciwu.

- Skoro jesteś egzorcystą, to dlaczego wciąż żyję? Dlaczego po prostu mnie nie wykończysz?!

- Mogę to zrobić, jeśli tak bardzo tego pragniesz, choć miałem nieco inne plany.

- Czego więc chcesz?

- Usiądź, uspokój się, to porozmawiamy.

Wampir przez chwilę patrzył badawczo na Edwarda, jakby starał się wyczuć jego intencje. Jednak mag był niewzruszony i nieodgadnionym, stalowym wzrokiem mierzył swojego więźnia. W końcu z pewnym wahaniem wampir usiadł na podłodze, maksymalnie daleko do egzorcysty.

- Widzę, że potrafisz być rozsądny, to dobrze, bo może ci to uratować życie. - Stwierdził z satysfakcją Edward.

- Jakie masz wobec mnie plany?

- Pewien człowiek jest moim zaprzysięgłym wrogiem, niczego bardziej nie pragnę niż jego śmierci. Od wielu lat zmienia moje życie w koszmar, a ja niewiele mogę na to poradzić. Człowiek ten nazywa się Gordyk i od pewnego czasu dybie również na życie ludzi, z którymi podróżuję. Moja propozycja jest prosta. Kiedy Gordyk pojawi się, staniesz z nim do walki. Nie mam wobec ciebie wygórowanych wymagań, nie oczekuję, że go zabijesz, bo to wykracza daleko poza twoje możliwości. Chcę tylko byś wykorzystując swoje umiejętności, zranił go i zmusił do wycofania się. Potem będziesz wolny. Do tego czasu jednak pozostaniesz zapieczętowany w moim ciele.

- A co jeśli pojawi się za dnia?

- Zadbam o to, by światło słoneczne nie stanowiło dla ciebie zagrożenia. Jaka jest więc twoja decyzja?

Wampir wciąż wpatrywał się w zimną i wręcz groźną twarz Edwarda.

- Czemu to robisz? - Zapytał w końcu. - Załóżmy, że pojawi się ten Gordyk, a ja go zranię. Chyba nie sądzisz, że to cokolwiek zmieni, że po odzyskaniu wolności zmienię swój sposób bycia. To niemożliwe, ja nadal będę zabijał.

- Mam tego świadomość.

- Więc czemu? - Spokój egzorcysty wyraźnie złościł wampira.

Wyraz twarzy Edwarda nieco złagodniał.

- Jest kilka powodów. Po pierwsze już od dawna planowałem zabezpieczyć się przed Gordykiem, po drugie nie zwykłem mordować bezsensownie, a po trzecie wiem, że nie jesteś do gruntu zły.

Tym razem wampir nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia.

- Dziwne stwierdzenie w ustach kogoś kto, przed chwilą ocalił dziewczynę od śmierci z mojej ręki.

- Każdy robi to co musi, a ty jako wampir musisz zabijać. Jednak jest coś o czym wiemy tylko my dwaj. To całe przedstawienie, które odegrałeś przed Amelią, było zbędne. Wcale nie musiałeś się tak wysilać. Popraw mnie jeśli się mylę, ale odniosłem wrażenie, że był to rodzaj pewnego zadośćuczynienia, przynajmniej tyle mogłeś zrobić dla kogoś, kto zaraz umrze.

Wampir spuścił wzrok i nic nie odpowiedział. Ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył.

- Jaka jest więc twoja decyzja? - Spytał powtórnie egzorcysta.

- Przecież i tak nie mam wyboru.

- Owszem, masz. Więzienie w moim ciele, bądź śmierć. To trudny wybór, ale zawsze wybór.

Wampir z powrotem spojrzał na Edwarda i po raz pierwszy na jego bladej twarzy pojawił się cierpki uśmiech.

- Mam nadzieję, że ten Gordyk pojawi się szybko, bo coś czuję, iż trudno będzie z tobą wytrzymać.

Mag również się uśmiechnął, a jego twarz odzyskała zwykły, łagodny wyraz. Po chwili ciało wampira ponownie zmieniło się w szary obłok i stopiło z Edwardem. Ten z trudem podniósł się z podłogi, ledwo doszedł do łóżka i prawie natychmiast zasnął.

Koniec części piątej.

c.d.n.

Jestem całkiem zadowolona z tej części. Wreszcie pojawił się bardziej pełny obraz mojego nieszczęsnego egzorcysty, któremu zawsze wiatr w oczy. Myślę, że jeszcze nie raz udowodni, iż nie zasługuję na miano maga piątej kategorii, ale to raczej pieśń przyszłość. Pozdrawiam i do następnego przeczytania.

Miko-chan

Motto na dziś: Jogurt truskawkowy jest pyyyszny.

3.11.2006r.

P.s.

Jak ja nie cierpię pisać takich tandetnych romansów, do których z pewnością zalicza się początek tej części. W ogóle męczyłam tą scenę chyba z godzinę, po prostu koszmar. Jakbym nie zrobiła i tak wychodzi źle i głupio. Uff, nigdy więcej! (Pobożne życzenie TT)

P.s. 2

Trochę przypadkowo wyszedł mi drobny błąd logiczny. Jak wszyscy wiedzą Zel jest w części człowiekiem, golemem i potworem, wynika z tego, że w jego ciele również znajduje się nieco czarnej magii, mimo to Edward dotyka go bez najmniejszych konsekwencji. Nie mam na to żadnego wytłumaczenia, gdyż po prostu przeoczyłam ten szczegół. Więc zwyczajnie spuśćmy na to zasłonę milczenia.

P.s. 3

Coś nie mogę skończyć.

P.s. 4

Pa, pa!


	6. Czar par

"Czerwony błękit" cz. VI by Miko-chan 

UWAGA! Kryć się! Ratuj się kto może! Stężenie romansidła na centymetr kwadratowy właśnie osiąga masę krytyczną! Czerwony alarm! Czerwony alarm!

"Czar par" (porąbało mnie, normalnie mnie porąbało --)

Do Torry pozostało im pięć dni drogi, ale w skutek ostatnich wydarzeń można było przypuszczać, że podróż się wydłuży. Zważywszy szczególnie na fakt, że Lina przespała niemal całą dobę, a potem przez kolejne dwie godziny zapełniała swój żołądek. W końcu jednak udało im się wyruszyć w drogę, z tym "niewielkim" opóźnieniem i właśnie jechali na wozie wyładowanym balami drewna.

Amelia szybko wróciła do zdrowia, ale stała się nieco bardziej milcząca i jakaś przygaszona. Zel dbał o jej stan, jak tylko potrafił, jednak nie do końca rozumiał co jest powodem złego samopoczucia księżniczki. Chyba jedynie Edward w pełni pojmował, co ją gryzło, tylko on wiedział co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy, jakie ważne słowa wtedy usłyszała i jak bardzo żałowała, iż była to jedynie iluzja.

Właśnie to najbardziej bolało Amelię, gdyż coraz jaśniej zdawała sobie sprawę, że ten prawdziwy Zelgadis nigdy nie zdecyduje się na taki gest. Wiedziała, czy raczej czuła, iż nie jest mu obojętna, ale widocznie to było za mało, żeby przełamać jego opory. Czego się bał? Że go odrzuci? Że wyśmieje jego uczucia? Jak w ogóle mógłby tak myśleć?! Przecież ona nigdy by tego nie zrobiła! Znają się chyba już dostatecznie długo, żeby o tym wiedział! A może po prostu wciąż była dla niego za dziecinna, miała przecież dopiero piętnaście lat, ale czy to naprawdę było, aż tak istotne? Gdyby chodziło o Edwarda mogłaby to zrozumieć, był od niej prawie dwa razy starszy, ale nawet on wcale nie traktował jej jak dziecka. Rozmawiał z nią jak równy z równym, tak samo Lina czy Filia, nawet Xellos nie robił uwag do jej wieku (choć dla niego to wszyscy byli dziećmi). Jedynie Zelgadis wciąż traktował ją jak małą dziewczynkę, może nawet jak młodszą siostrę. A przecież nie tego chciała. Zrozumiała to w pełni tej feralnej nocy, choć już wcześniej podobne myśli przychodziły jej do głowy. Prawdą było, że pragnęła czegoś więcej niż tylko braterskiej opieki. Jednak patrząc teraz na swojego towarzysza, który zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać na nią uwagi, traciła wszelką nadzieję. On żył w swoim zamkniętym, nieco tajemniczym świecie, pełnym frustracji i żalu. W tym świecie istniał tylko jeden cel egzystencji ważniejszy niż cokolwiek innego. Tam nie było miejsca dla niej, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz, może kiedyś, kiedy… tylko czy to "kiedyś" w ogóle nastąpi? Przecież on może zmarnować całe życie na poszukiwanie lekarstwa, którego istnienie nie jest pewne.

Może najwyższy czas zadać sobie pytanie czy ma zamiar w nieskończoność czekać na cud, czy może lepiej po prostu zapomnieć? To boli, ale… czy warto poświęcić życie w imię platonicznego uczucia? Miłość. Teraz z pełną świadomością mogła stwierdzić, że właśnie to czuje do Zelgadisa, kocha go i chciałaby jego szczęścia. Jednak to co sprawiłoby mu radość, jest poza jej zasięgiem.

Rozmyślania Amelii pogrążały ją w coraz większej zadumie, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się tak rzadkie strapienie, gdyż te myśli nie pomagały, tylko coraz bardziej uświadamiały brutalną rzeczywistość. Nagle jednak pojawił się pewien pomysł, który rozjaśnił nieco jej myśli. Odwróciła się dość gwałtownie w kierunku egzorcysty, który z rękoma założonymi za głowę podziwiał przesuwający się powoli krajobraz.

- Panie Edwardzie, mogę o coś zapytać?

Mag spojrzał na nią nieco nieprzytomnie, ale po chwili skinął lekko głową.

- Panna Filia opowiadała, że wyleczył mnie pan za pomocą jakiegoś specjalnego zaklęcia.

Edward przytaknął.

- A czy ten sam czar nie zadziałałby na pana Zelgadisa?

Chimerowaty wojownik od razu zainteresował się tą rozmową i spojrzał bacznie na egzorcystę.

- Obawiam się, że nie. - Odparł ten. - Zel jest szermierzem i jak przypuszczam ma na sumieniu życie paru ludzi, mam rację?

Zelgadis nieco się speszył, szczególnie, gdy także Amelia spojrzała w jego kierunku.

- To prawda. - Odparł starając się nie patrzyć na księżniczkę.

- Właśnie. - Kontynuował Edward. - Wezwanie uzdrowiciela nie pomoże komuś, na kogo rękach jest krew. W twoim przypadku, Amelio, zadziałało, bo nigdy nikogo nie zabiłaś.

- Rozumiem. - Księżniczka ponownie spochmurniała.

- Ale nie martw się. - Dodał mag, choć trudno powiedzieć czy mówił to do Amelii, czy Zela. - Na tym świecie jest niewiele schorzeń, które są nieuleczalne, a o ile wiem chimeryzm do nich nie należy.

- To znaczy, że wiesz, jak można cofnąć te zmiany? - W oczach Zela pojawił się dziwny błysk.

Edward westchnął cicho.

- Wierz mi, gdybym posiadał taką wiedzę, to nie trzymałbym jej przed tobą w tajemnicy. Po prostu słyszałem kiedyś o przypadkach chimer, które odzyskały swoją pierwotną formę. Więc nie trać nadziei.

- Nigdy jej nie stracę. - Odparł pewnie Zelgadis i z powrotem wrócił do własnych rozmyślań.

Droga ciągła się w nieskończoność, a równomierny stukot nieco wypaczonych kół, po wielu godzinach mógł doprowadzić do szału. W końcu jednak, gdy słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, na horyzoncie pojawiło się miasteczko.

Buuuurk!!!

Żołądek Liny brutalnie przypomniał o swoim istnieniu, akurat w chwili, gdy mijali bramy miasta, zupełnie jakby już z daleka wyczuwał zbliżającą się gospodę. Stąd też z nieukrywaną przyjemnością opuścili wóz, który po tylu godzinach wydawał im się co najmniej narzędziem tortur i skierowali się do jadłodajni.

Miasteczko obecnie ich goszczące nie wyróżniałoby się niczym szczególnym, gdyby nie było przystrojone różnokolorowymi ozdobami. Wszędzie wisiały wstążeczki, balony czy serpentyny, utrzymane głównie w kolorze złota, czerwieni, bieli i czerni. Wszystko to tworzyło dość specyficzną atmosferę. Gdy przyjaciele weszli do gospody, zaraz po zamówieniu wywrotki jedzenia, zapytali się o ten wystrój.

- Czy w mieście odbywa się jakiś jarmark?

- To nie jarmark. - Odparł lekko oburzony karczmarz. - Jutro rozpoczyna się święto.

- Święto?

- Uroczystość ku czci Pani Nocnych Koszmarów. Co roku, tego samego dnia oddajemy hołd Matce Wszechrzeczy w okolicznej świątyni. Jutro przez cały dzień można wejść do sanktuarium i składać tam swoje prośby, a wieczorem odbędzie się pochód przez całe miasto i finałowa ceremonia. - Mówił podniośle mężczyzna, a po chwili dodał z nie ukrywaną satysfakcją. - Od tygodnia zjeżdżają do nas goście z różnych stron świata, by podziwiać uroczystość.

- Czy w ten sposób chce pan delikatnie zasugerować, że nie macie już wolnych pokoi? - Spytała Lina nieco podejrzliwe.

- Tego nie powiedziałem, ale jeśli chcecie się tu zatrzymać to nie liczcie na wygody. Pozostały już tylko miejsca w stajni, tymczasowo przerobionej na wspólny nocleg dla turystów.

Czarodziejka skrzywiła się niezadowolona.

- Lepsze to niż spać pod gołym niebem. - Stwierdził rozsądnie Gourry.

- W sumie racja. Przyjmiemy tą ofertę.

- Jestem niezmiernie zadowolony. - Odparł gospodarz z uśmiechem, ale widząc minę Liny przezornie usunął się z pola widzenia.

Na szczęście duża ilość pierwszorzędnego jedzenia szybko poprawiła nastrój czarodziejki.

- Czy zostaniemy do jutra, żeby zobaczyć uroczystość? - Spytała w pewnej chwili Amelia między jednym, a drugim kęsem wybornego jabłecznika.

- Czemu nie. Jeden dzień zwłoki nie robi nam różnicy. - Odparła Lina.

- Słyszałem co nieco o tym święcie. - Odezwał się niespodziewanie Xellos, który choć nie podróżował z nimi na tym nieszczęsnym wozie, to jak zwykle pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd.

- Skoro jesteś skłonny podzielić się swoją cenną wiedzą z niegodnymi śmiertelnikami, to zamieniamy się w słuch.

Mazoku puścił mimo uszu komentarz Liny, upił łyk herbaty i zaczął.

- Podobno świątynia, o której mówił ten człowiek została wzniesiona niedługo po wojnie Rubinookiego Lorda z Cephiedem, czyli mówiąc krótko bardzo dawno temu. W związku z tym jest to jedna z najstarszych budowli na świecie. Podania głoszą, że zbudowali ją ludzie w podzięce LoN za zakończenie konfliktu. Od tego czasu co roku oddawali jej cześć, by chroniła te ziemie przed przyszłymi kataklizmami i ta tradycja trwa do dziś. Obecne ceremonie wzorowane są na tych odbywających się tysiące lat temu.

- Sporo wiesz na ten temat. - Stwierdził Zel.

- Cóż, jestem ciekawskim Mazoku.

- Niewiele mnie to obchodzi. - Dodał chimera. - Bardziej interesuje mnie, co chcesz osiągnąć mówiąc nam o tym.

- Właśnie. - Dorzuciła Lina.

- Wasza podejrzliwość zaczyna przybierać chorobliwe rozmiary. - Odparł Xellos nie przestając się uśmiechać. - Może powinniście zapisać się na jakąś zbiorową terapię.

- Zaraz na tobie zastosuję terapię wstrząsową. - Ruda czarodziejka przyjęła groźną pozę.

- Zupełnie przestaję was rozumieć. - Demon przybrał maskę zniechęcenia z nutką rozżalenia w tle. - To ja z dobroci serca ( Z CZEGO?!?!?!?! - dop. Autorka. ) dziele się z wami informacjami, a w zamian Lina chce mnie poczęstować fireballem. W ogóle ciągle wieszacie na mnie psy i macie mi wszystko za złe. Zel najchętniej powiesiłby mnie za flaki na najbliższym drzewie, Lina przerobiła na pieczyste, Amelia zabija samym wzrokiem, Gourry głupotą, a Filia przestała się w ogóle do mnie odzywać.

Smoczyca drgnęła na dźwięk jej imienia, a potem poważnie spojrzała na Xellosa.

- Zasłużyłeś sobie. - Odparła, szybko odwracając wzrok.

- Jeszcze się wściekasz o tą wzmiankę o starożytnych smokach?

- Żebyś wiedział. Zresztą po co mam z tobą rozmawiać skoro ty dążysz tylko do wyprowadzenia mnie z równowagi.

- Ależ…

- Nie, nie, nie! Znajdź sobie inny obiekt do dręczenia. - Mówiąc to wzięła ze sobą filiżankę i przesiadła się na drugi koniec stołu, tuż obok Edwarda.

- Uparty smok!

- Głupi Demon!

- Jak dzieci. - Westchnęli jednocześnie Lina i Zel.

Niedługo później wszyscy zebrali się na odwagę, by obejrzeć ten niezbyt zachęcający nocleg, który zaoferował im gospodarz. Ku uldze drużyny, a zwłaszcza jej żeńskiej części, warunki były nadspodziewanie dobre. Stajnia okazała się być długim, wymalowanym na biało budynkiem, w którym wewnątrz stały dwa rzędy polowych łóżek. W sumie było tam miejsca dla około trzydziestu ludzi i wiele z nich było już zajętych przez różnej maści podróżników. O dziwo nie można było tam znaleźć choćby śladu wcześniejszej bytności koni w tym pomieszczeniu, a co ważniejsze jej zapachu. To całkowicie pogodziło z losem dziewczyny. Co prawda spanie w towarzystwie tylu ludzi, było nieco krępujące, ale w końcu mieli zostać tylko dwie noce, więc jakoś to wytrzymają. Ponadto niedaleko stajni wybudowano prowizoryczną łaźnię, gdzie za niewielką opłatą można było odświeżyć się po podróży.

Siedząc w basenie z ciepłą wodą mogły się odprężyć i zrelaksować.

- Następnym razem wolę iść pieszo, niż jechać, - marudziła Lina. - Chyba, że byłaby to jakaś kareta, bo po podróży na tym rozklekotanym wozie, cały tyłek mnie boli.

- Nie powinna panienka tak narzekać, gdyby nie pomoc tego dobrego człowieka, nie dotarlibyśmy tak szybko tutaj.

Ruda czarodziejka przeciągnęła się, mrucząc jednocześnie.

- Wiem, Amelio, ale nie zmieni to mojego postanowienia: nigdy więcej żadnych wozów z drewnem.

Było już blisko północy, gdy wszyscy znaleźli się w prowizorycznej sypialni. Za wyjątkiem Xellosa, który oczywiście gdzieś zniknął. Dziewczyny długo nie mogły przemóc się do spania w jednym pomieszczeniu z obcymi ludźmi i dopiero gdy męska część ekipy zaproponowała trzymanie warty (w obronie ich cnoty?) udało im się zasnąć.

Filia miała jakieś nieprzyjemne sny i zbudziła się w środku nocy. Nieco nieprzytomnie usiadła i rozejrzała się wokoło. Początkowo nie mogła przypomnieć sobie gdzie jest i kim są ludzie wokoło, ale potem dostrzegła Edwarda na łóżku po prawej stronie. Mag najwyraźniej teraz pełnił wartę, gdyż siedział po turecku i w jednej ręce trzymał jakąś książkę, a drugą podtrzymywał niewielki świetlny czar. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał na smoczycę.

- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał szeptem.

- Tak. Coś mi się śniło, ale niewiele pamiętam. Długo już czuwasz?

- Ze dwie godziny. Nie wiem dokładnie, podobno szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą.

- Podobno. - Filia z powrotem położyła się na łóżku i spojrzała w sufit, na którym teatr grały cienie. - A ty jesteś szczęśliwy? - Spytała niespodziewanie.

Egzorcysta odłożył książkę i zgasił światełko, wciąż jednak siedział w niezmienionej pozycji.

- Nie narzekam, zawsze może być gorzej. W końcu na szczęście składa się wiele rzeczy: rodzina, przyjaciele, miłość. Czasami nie można mieć wszystkiego, więc pozostaje cieszyć się tym co jest.

- Typowe rozumowanie śmiertelnych.

- To prawda. Nasze życie jest zbyt krótkie, by dążyć do doskonałego szczęścia. Może zwyczajnie nie starczyć nam czasu, by je osiągnąć.

- O ile doskonałe szczęście w ogóle istnieje. Żyję już dość długo i wciąż go nie widziałam. Zawsze czegoś brakuje. Choćby teraz, mam tylko przyjaciół, moja rodzina nie żyje, a miłość…- zawahała się. - …jeszcze nie poznałam tego uczucia.

Smoczyca przewróciła się na bok i spojrzała na Edwarda.

- A ty byłeś kiedyś zakochany?

Mag uśmiechnął się w swój typowy, łagodny sposób.

- Może. - Zamyślił się. - Może wciąż jestem zakochany. Któż to wie?

- Właśnie. Z tym nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Filia jeszcze przez chwilę rozmawiała, a potem z powrotem spróbowała zasnąć. Leżąc w ciszy zastanawiała się nad tym co usłyszała. Zadziwiało ją, jak szybko uznała Edwarda za przyjaciela. Znała go bardzo krótko, a mimo to rozmawiała z nim bez skrępowania na tematy, które normalnie budziłyby w niej co najmniej zażenowanie. Niektórzy ludzie jednak mają w sobie to coś, co powoduje, że budzą zaufanie od pierwszej chwili. I najwyraźniej Edward właśnie do nich należał.

Kilkanaście metrów od stajni rósł stary, rozłożysty dąb, teraz przyozdobiony kolorowymi wstążeczkami. Właśnie tam na jednym z konarów, oparty o pień drzewa siedział mężczyzna. Miała poważny wyraz twarzy i wpatrywał się uważnie w jedno, konkretne okno. Choć był środek nocy, to w ciemności błyszczały jego ametystowe oczy.

( Nie wierzę, że to napisałam! Aż mnie skręciło! Mam alergię na to stwierdzenie "jego ametystowe oczy" Brrryyyy… Idę spać zanim napiszę coś jeszcze gorszego. - dop. załamana Autorka)

Następnego dnia koło południa cała drużyna postanowiła odwiedzić świątynię Złotej Pani. Nie minęła pół godziny, gdy znaleźli się na miejscu, tam jednak doznali lekkiego szoku. Okazało się, że to sławne sanktuarium, jest budowlą nieco większą niż zwykły dom, zbudowaną na planie koła z kopułą wieńczącą górę. Wszystko to otoczone było wysokim kamiennym murem i oddzielone od reszty świata potężną bramą. Ta jednak była dzisiaj otwarta. Świątynia nie robiła specjalnego wrażenia, zbudowana z gładzonego kamienia, z nielicznymi rzeźbami i zdobieniami, wyglądała bardzo przeciętnie. Nie można było jednak zapomnieć, że zbudowali ją ludzie niemalże pierwotni, więc dla nich był to szczyt osiągnięć architektonicznych. Kiedy jednak weszli do środka ich zdanie na temat atrakcyjność tej budowli całkowicie się zmieniło. Każdy centymetr ściany pokryty był malowniczą mozaiką, która oświetlana z okien u podstawy kopuły tworzyła niezapomniany widok. Dominował kolor złoty i srebrny, które w niesamowity sposób przenikały się nawzajem, układając się w fantazyjne kształty i wzory. Można było wręcz odnieść wrażenie, że promienie słońca ożywiają to malowidło, które zmieniało się na ich oczach. Dodatkowy efekt powodował błękitny ogień, płonący na środku pomieszczenia. Umieszczony w sporej czaszy był jedyną rzeczą, jaka się tam znajdowała. (Chyba zaszkodziły mi wykłady z architektury. - dop. Autorka)

Przy drzwiach siedziała starsza kobieta i każdemu kto wchodził dawała za jedną sztukę złota, małą karteczkę. Gdy przyjaciele zbliżyli się do czaszy z ogniem, zauważyli niewielki stojak z informacją.

"Informator dla ofiarodawców.

W celu złożenia prośby, bądź podziękowania,

należy zapisać ją na poświęconym papierze,

po czym spalić w błogosławionym ogniu.

Uprasza się o nie wrzucanie do czaszy

żadnych innych przedmiotów,

pod karą grzywny, bądź aresztu.

Życzymy szybkiego spełnienia próśb.

Z wyrazami szacunku

Administracja Świątyni Pani Nocnych Koszmarów"

Lina przez długi czas zastanawiała się co napisać na swojej karteczce. Jej umysł walczył z sercem: forsa czy Gourry, forsa czy Gourry, forsa czy Gourry… (gdzieś to już było. No, cóż niektórzy po prostu się nie zmieniają.- dop. Autorka). W końcu jednak podjęła wiążącą decyzję i napisała na świstku takie oto zdanie:

"Proszę o dostatnie życie razem z Gourrym. I żeby przestał być takim idiotą."

Oczywiście nikomu nie pokazała swojej prośby. Szybciutko złożyła karteczkę i zdecydowanym ruchem wrzuciła ją do ognia.

Ponieważ Gourry nie miał zielonego pojęcia co miałby napisać, a proszenie LoN o nowy miecz nawet jemu wydawało się nieco głupie, więc szybko wyskrobał : "to samo co Lina" i spalił zwitek papieru (cwaniak).

Amelia długo zastanawiała się, jak sformułować swoją prośbę, aż w końcu doszła do wniosku, że Matka Wszechrzeczy i tak zrozumie jej intencje. Karteczka z napisem "Dodaj mu odwagi" także szybko została strawiona przez ogień.

Zaraz po niej do czaszy podszedł Edward i umieścił tam swoją prośbę, a chwilę później także Filia spaliła kartkę, uśmiechając się do maga jednoznacznie.

Zelgadis dopiero po dłuższych namowach przystał na pomysł składania próśb. Wcześniej twierdził, że nie wierzy w takie zabobony, ale w końcu także dorzucił do ognia biały papier ze starannie wykaligrafowanym życzeniem. To samo, jako ostatni uczynił Xellos, ale mimo usilnych nacisków Liny, za żadne skarby nie chciał wyjawić własnej prośby.

- Powiedziałem już, że to tajemnica.

Czarodziejka zwiesiła głowę ze zrezygnowaniem, ale moment później podniosła ją w olśnieniu.

- Już wiem. Na pewno prosiłeś, by Filia przestała się na ciebie gniewać. - Mówiąc to szturchnęła kapłana łokciem w bok.

- Chyba żartujesz. - Odparł Mazoku, robiąc wredną minę. - Po co miałbym prosić o coś takiego? Jeśli ten złośliwy smok nie chce ze mną gadać, to tylko jej strata.

Filia udała, że nie usłyszała tego komentarza i jak najszybciej wyszła ze świątyni razem z Zelem, Amelią i Edwardem.

Mieli jeszcze kilka godzin do rozpoczęcia ceremonii, więc postanowili skorzystać z uroków tego miasteczka. Mówiąc prościej poszli się porządnie najeść (cóż za zaskoczenie--). Gdy już pewne jednostki były obżarte do granic wytrzymałości ruszyli zwiedzać miasto. Im bliżej było do zachodu słońca, tym więcej na ulicach pojawiało się świec. Stały dosłownie wszędzie na parapetach, w oknach, na balkonach i tarasach, nawet na chodniku. W skutek tego, gdy już całkiem zapadła noc, całe miasto rozświetlone było pomarańczowo-złotą łuną.

Na główny placu w centrum miasteczka zaczęły się zbierać tłumy ludzi w większości ubranych w białe szaty z kwiatami przypiętymi do ubrań. Także naszym przyjaciołom jakieś dwie dziewczynki rozdały pomarańczowe kwiatki i powiedziały, że tego dnia kolory Złotej Pani przynoszą szczęście. Wobec takiego oświadczenia wszyscy posłusznie przyczepili ozdobę do ubrania, wszyscy prócz Zelgadisa oczywiście, który jak wiadomo miał pewien odchył na punkcie własnej powagi.

W końcu zaczął się formować pochód, w który wiele osób niosło świece, a ośmiu mężczyzn po środku, dźwigało wielki podest z tronem, na którym ubrana w złocistą suknię i przybrana kwiatami siedziała młoda kobieta. W wielu miejscach rozbrzmiewały śpiewy, w jakimś nieznanym, prawdopodobnie starożytnym języku, a gdzieniegdzie jakieś niewiasty zaczynały tańczyć radośnie.

Trwało to dość długo, aż w końcu cały pochód dotarł pod bramę świątyni. Ta stała otworem. Przyjaciele zachodzili w głowę, jak tak duża liczba ludzi zmieści się w relatywnie niewielkim sanktuarium. Problem ten jednak szybko się rozwiązał, gdyż wielką czaszę z ogniem, wyniesiono na zewnątrz przed świątynie, a wszyscy ludzie stanęli półkolem wokół niej. Wtedy też na środek wyszedł jakiś starszy mężczyzna w szatach kapłana i zaczął mówić. Opowiadał o historii tego święta, o powinności ludzi wobec Pani Nocnych Koszmarów i innych tego typu rzeczach, jakimi zwykle zanudza się zebranych w czasie takich uroczystości.

- Tak jak nasi przodkowie, tak teraz my złożymy ofiarę Matce Wszechrzeczy, by wciąż chroniła te ziemie od wszelkich nieszczęść i niedostatku.

Po tych słowach z tronu podniosła się kobieta w złotej sukni i podeszła do kapłana. Ten wziął ją za rękę i podszedł do czaszy. W jednej chwili błękitny ogień zgasł, tak jak wszystkie świece w okolicy. Zapadła całkowita ciemność i dopiero po kilku sekundach oczy zebranych w bladym świetle gwiazd zaczęły dostrzegać co się dzieje. Kobieta z pomocą kapłana weszła do czaszy, a dziewczynki w białych sukniach zaczęły tam wrzucać kwiaty.

- Co oni robią? - Spytała szeptem Amelia Linę.

- Nie mam pojęcia.

- To ofiara całopalna. - Odezwał się zza nich Xellos. - By zaspokoić chaotyczną cześć natury Złotego Władcy składa się w ofierze dziewicę (dlaczego to zawsze jest dziewica?).

- Chce pan powiedzieć, że oni spalą tą kobietę?! - Niemal krzyknęła księżniczka. - Nie możemy do tego dopuścić!

- Spokojnie. - Mazoku złapał ją za ramię, hamując tym nadmiar zapału. - Patrzcie.

Kobieta stała wyprostowana w kamiennej czaszy, a jej ręce wznosiły się w niebo.

- Oddaję się tobie Pani całą duszą i ciałem. - Krzyknęła.

Nagle z czaszy buchnął błękitny płomień pochłaniając w całości jej sylwetkę. Zebrani wstrzymali oddech, a Amelia zasłoniła oczy. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich kobieta nie wydała z siebie najcichszego choćby krzyku, a po niespełna minucie wyszła z ognia bez najmniejszych oznak poparzenia.

Po okolicy rozniosły się radosne wiwaty i okrzyki.

- Jak to możliwe? - Księżniczka nie wierzyła własnym oczom.

- W przeszłości rzeczywiście poświęcano kobiety w darze dla Lorda Koszmarów. - Tłumaczył Xellos. - Dzisiaj jednak nie żyjemy już w tak barbarzyńskich czasach i cała ceremonia ogranicza się jedynie do tego przedstawienia. Ten ogień jest magiczny i niczego nie byłby w stanie spalić. A szkoda, byłoby ciekawiej. - Dodał uśmiechając się złowrogo.

- Czasami naprawdę mnie przerażasz. - Rzuciła Lina i wróciła do obserwowania uroczystości.

Ceremonia trwała jeszcze kilkanaście minut, w czasie, których kolejni ludzie wrzucali do ognia różne dary. Potem nastąpiło uroczyste wniesienie czaszy do świątyni i zapieczętowanie jej drzwi na następny rok.

Później rozpoczęło się prawdziwe świętowanie. Ku radości Liny i Gourrego wiążące się z dużą ilością jedzenia rozstawionego na długich stołach w centrum miasta. Ludzie tańczyli, śpiewali, odbywały się różne pokazy i przedstawienia. Wszystko to trwało do białego rana, kiedy to przyjaciele wrócili do stajni i już bez żadnych zbędnych wart padli spać.

Opuścili miasteczko następnego dnia wczesnym popołudniem i ruszyli w dalszą drogę do Torry. (Czy oni w ogóle kiedykolwiek tam dojdą? - dop. Autorka.)

Koniec części szóstej

c.d.n.

Nareszcie koniec! Kolejny przegadany odcinek i zero akcji, schodzę na psy. Jak zwykle możecie na mnie nabluźnić i powyrzucać mi wszystkie błędy, proszę bardzo ja się nie obrażę, zapewniam. Powiem więcej z przyjemnością dowiem się co was wkurza w tym opowiadaniu, bo mnie osobiście coraz więcej rzeczy. Pozdrawiam.

Miko-chan

Motto na dziś: Od podsłuchiwania można dostać niestrawności.

10.11.2006r.


	7. Zwierzyniec

"Czerwony błękit" cz. VII by Miko-chan

Święta coraz bliżej to będzie trochę czasu by nadrobić zaległości, a sporo się tego zebrało szczególnie jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że część szóstą skończyłam równo miesiąc temu. Tak więc nie marudzę więcej tylko biorę się do roboty. Miłego czytania.

"Zwierzyniec"

- DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!!!

Trzy potwory, które zakłóciły spokój naszej drużyny, podzieliły los wielu istot stających na drodze pannie Linie Inverse. Nie był to pierwszy atak Mazoku, gdyż odkąd opuścili Karnę, co dwa, trzy dni musieli toczyć walki z różnorakimi demonami. Jak dotąd nie dowiedzieli się jednak kto nasyła te potwory, ale oczywiste stało się, że ich celem był Miecz Kłamstwa. Na szczęście dotychczas więcej nie pojawił się Gordyk, który najwyraźniej nie odzyskał jeszcze sił, po ostatniej walce. Przynajmniej on nie drażnił i tak już skołatanych nerwów Liny.

- Jak daleko jeszcze do tej cholernej Torry?! Mam wrażenie, jakbyśmy tam szli już z miesiąc! Zel, ty masz mapę.

- Według moich obliczeń za dwa, góra trzy dni powinniśmy być na miejscu. - Odparł beznamiętnie chimera.

- Dwa, góra trzy dni! To przecież cała wieczność. - Załamała się czarodziejka.

- Panienko, proszę zobaczyć, tam jest jakiś drogowskaz. - Krzyknęła Amelia.

Wszyscy przyjaciele podbiegli do znaku, a tam Lina dostała ataku prawdziwej furii. W tym miejscu droga rozwidlała się w dwóch kierunkach. W prawo prowadziła według drogowskazu "dłuższa droga do Torry", a w lewo "krótsza droga do Torry".

- Co za kretyn ustawił tutaj ten znak?! To przecież czysta kpina! Chyba ktoś chce zrobić z nas idiotów!

- Ten drogowskaz wygląda na stary, musi tu stać od wielu lat. - Zauważył Xellos, który wyjątkowo szedł razem z nimi. - Wątpię by postawiono go w celu wyprowadzenia cię z równowagi, Lino.

- Nie wymądrzaj się! - Warknęła czarodziejka. - Dokąd teraz, Zel?

Chimera przez chwilę przyglądał się mapie, a potem z rezygnacją pokręcił głową.

- Na mapie nie ma tego rozwidlenia.

- Niech to wszystko Shabby pochłonie! - Wrzasnęła czarodziejka. - Mam już dość tej wędrówki, Xellos przeniósłbyś nas do Torry.

Mazoku spojrzał na Linę zadziornie, po czym uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

- Ani mi się śni. - Odparł podkreślając każde słowo.

- O rzesz ty bezużyteczny pędraku!

Lina w pasji zacisnęła pięści i już chciała rzucić się na kapłana, gdy powstrzymał ją obcy głos.

- Robicie strasznie dużo hałasu.

Czarodziejka i reszta przyjaciół spojrzeli w kierunku małej, najwyżej ośmioletniej dziewczynki, która stała kilka metrów za nimi. Miała jasne, długie włosy, niesamowicie duże, złote oczy, a ubrana była w krótką, żółtą sukienkę z białymi kwiatkami i sandałki.

- Mogłabyś być nieco ciszej, to publiczna droga, a ty zakłócasz tylko spokój.

- Mówisz do mnie? - Lina na wpół zdziwiona, na wpół rozzłoszczona wskazała na siebie palcem.

- Tylko ty ciągle krzyczysz. - Odparło dziecko patrząc zadziornie na rudą wiedźmę.

- Czy ty wiesz kim ja jestem?! Masz do czynienia z Liną Inverse piękną i potężną czarodziejką, pogromczynią bandytów i potworów. Tą która pokonała Shabranigdo i Dark Stara!

- Nigdy o tobie nie słyszałam. - Stwierdziła beztrosko dziewczynka.

Powietrze wokół Liny zrobiło się niebezpiecznie gęste. Filia i Amelia widząc, że czarodziejka bliska jest zaatakowania dziecka, szybko wzięły ją za ręce i odciągnęły na bezpieczniejszą odległość. W tym czasie panowie podeszli do dziewczynki i zaczęli ją wypytywać o drogę.

- Prawa odnoga prowadzi dłuższą drogą przez bagna. Aby tamtędy przejść potrzeba około tygodnia. - Odparła. - Natomiast lewa wiedzie przez miasteczko Zwierzyniec i nią można dość do Torry w ciągu trzech dni.

- Bagna? Nie idę przez żadne bagna! - Krzyknęła ruda czarodziejka i wyrwawszy się przyjaciółkom podbiegła do męskiej części drużyny. - Mówisz, że krótsza droga trwa trzy dni? - Spytała dziewczynki.

Ta pokiwała głową.

- To by się zgadzało z tym co mówił Zel. Pójdziemy tamtędy.

- Fajnie, będę miała towarzystwo. - Stwierdziła uśmiechając się dziewczynka.

- ???

- Ja też idę do Torry. - Wyjaśniła.

- Podróżujesz sama? - Spytała Filia, która wraz z Amelią także podeszła bliżej.

- Tak. Coś w tym dziwnego?

- No, cóż… - Zająknęła się smoczyca.

- A gdzie twoi rodzice? - Zapytała księżniczka nachylając się nad dzieckiem.

- Nie mam rodziców. Odkąd pamiętam, zawsze wędrowałam sama.

Wszyscy (no, może prócz Xellosa) spojrzeli dziwnie na tą małą dziewczynkę.

- A gdzie masz swoje rzeczy? - Rzucił Zel, przerywając ciszę.

- Wszystko co jest mi potrzebne, znajduje się tutaj. - Mówiąc to dziecko zrobiło piruet pokazując im niewielki, brązowy plecak z misiem przyczepionym z boku.

- Uciekłaś z domu, prawda? - Lina spojrzała podejrzliwie na dziwną dziewczynkę.

Ta jednak nic sobie nie robiła z oskarżeń, wciąż uśmiechała się rozbrajająco, a w jej oczach widać było przebiegłość.

- Nie mam domu, więc nie miałabym skąd uciekać.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz, to twoja sprawa. - Lina machnęła od niechcenia ręką. - Możesz z nami iść do Torry, ale nie drażnij mnie, bo ostatnio łatwo wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi.

- Lepiej jej posłuchaj, jak się wkurzy jest straszna. - Rzucił Gourry.

Dziewczynka roześmiała się.

- Spróbuję, chociaż ta ruda wygląda bardzo zabawnie jak się złości.

Ku uldze wszystkich Lina postanowiła puścić ten komentarz mimo uszu.

- Jak się nazywasz? - Spytał Edward.

- Na imię mi Leza.

Podróżowali od kilku godzin "krótszą drogą do Torry". Leza szła wraz z Filią i Amelią opowiadając im o swoich wędrówkach po całym kontynencie i przygodach, jakie przeżyła. Smoczyca i księżniczka słuchały tego ze zdumieniem i szczerze mówiąc nie do końca dowierzały słowom dziewczynki. Ich wątpliwości podzielali również Xellos i Edward, którzy szli dwa kroki za nimi.

- Nie ładnie tak kłamać. - Stwierdził z rozbawieniem Mazoku grożąc jej palcem.

- Skąd wiesz, że kłamię? Słyszałam, iż Demony umieją wyczuwać ludzkie emocje, ale nie wiedziałam, że potrafią czytać w myślach. - Odparła Leza uśmiechając się przekornie.

- Nie muszę czytać w myślach, żeby o tym wiedzieć.

- A tobie nigdy nie zdarza się kłamać? - Dziewczynka odwróciła się w stronę Mazoku i teraz szła do tyłu.

- Oczywiście, że nie. - Odpowiedział Xellos.

- Też coś! - Naburmuszyła się smoczyca słysząc te słowa. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że Mazoku to kłamliwe pluskwy.

- Nie muszę kłamać, by osiągnąć swój cel. - Odgryzł się Demon.

- Czasami tylko naginasz nieco prawdę do własnych potrzeb. - Leza spojrzała na Xellosa swoimi złotymi oczami, które zdawały się prześwietlać go na wylot.

- Można tak powiedzieć. - Mazoku zdawał się nie przejmować świdrującym spojrzeniem dziewczynki.

Kilka metrów przed nimi szła Lina z Gourrym i Zelem. Kiedy złość nieco minęła, czarodziejka zaczęła zastanawiać się nad ich małą towarzyszką. Pojawiła się tak znienacka i bez słowa logicznego wyjaśnienia przyłączyła do nich. Kim była? Lina również nie dawała wiary w ani jedno słowo tego dziecka, ale nie miała pomysłu, jak wyciągnąć z niej prawdę. Czy Leza była kolejnym z potworów, nasłanych, by odebrać im Miecz Kłamstwa? Takie założenie było mało prawdopodobne, bo zarówno Filia, jak i Xellos wyczuliby obecność Mazoku, nawet ukrytego pod kamuflażem. Mogła być również szpiegiem Gordyka lub jakąś nimfą czy rusałką, która postanowiła zabawić się kosztem podróżników. Każda z tych opcji była równie prawdopodobna. Tak czy inaczej trzeba będzie mieć ją na oku, by nie dać się zaskoczyć.

Gdy zapadł zmrok cała drużyna zatrzymała się na polance, gdzie mieli przenocować. Rozpalili ognisko, przygotowali obfitą kolację (czytaj: zjedli wszystko co mieli jeszcze ze sobą) i mogli wreszcie odpocząć.

- Mam nadzieję, że w tym Zwierzyńcu uda mam się zrobić zapasy, bo te żarłoki zjadły już wszystko. - Stwierdził z westchnieniem Zel.

- Krótka dieta dobrze zrobiłaby niektórym. - Dodał Edward z rozbawieniem.

- Nie wymawiaj przy mnie tego paskudnego słowa. - Odparła Lina patrząc na egzorcystę i dojadając jednocześnie resztki królika.

Mag tylko uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i spojrzał w płonące przed nim ognisko.

Nieco z boku siedziała Filia i częstowała herbatą Amelię i Lezę.

- Mmm…pyszna! - Zachwycała się dziewczynka.

- To prawda, panna Filia parzy najlepszą herbatę na świecie. - Dorzuciła Amelia.

- Przesadzacie. - Zawstydziła się była kapłanka.

Niespodziewanie Leza spoważniała i spojrzała na Filię.

- Więc mówisz, że jesteś Złotym Smokiem.

Smoczyca pokiwała głową.

- Ciekawe. - Dziewczynka zamyśliła się. - Zawsze myślałam, że smoki i Mazoku się nie lubią, a przecież ten fioletowowłosy, co siedzi na drzewie jest potworem.

- To, że razem podróżujemy, nie znaczy, że się lubimy. Zresztą zupełnie nie wiem po co ten głupi Demon włóczy się za nami. - Filia powiedziała to tak głośno, by mieć pewność, że Xellos to usłyszał.

Leza zaczęła się śmiać.

- Jesteś naprawdę zabawna. Prawie tak samo, jak ta ruda złośnica. - Stwierdziła z trudem powstrzymując śmiech.

Filia nie do końca rozumiała co tak rozbawiło dziewczynkę, ale chyba wolała nie pytać o szczegóły, bo obawiała się odpowiedzi. Rozmawiając z Lezą miała wrażenie, że ta przewiduje każdą jej myśl i już poznała wszystkie jej najgłębsze tajemnice. Mimo to, na swój dziecinny sposób była urocza, więc Filia nie potrafiła mieć jej za złe tego śmiechu.

Następnego dnia przyjaciele dotarli do miasteczka Zwierzyniec, co ogłosiła im niewielka drewniana tabliczka zawieszona na starej, rozwalającej się bramie. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że miasto w pełni zasłużyło na swoją nazwę, gdyż po ulicach biegało pełno psów, kotów, królików, kóz, a także wiele więcej egzotycznych zwierząt. Nigdzie jednak nie było ich właścicieli, co samo w sobie wydawało się dziwne. Wszyscy rozglądali się w poszukiwaniu jakiejś informacji, aż w końcu Zel dostrzegł tablicę i mapę postawioną z boku drogi. Podeszli tam i chwilę studiowali plan miasta. Od razu też zauważyli niewielki dzwonek umieszczony obok i tabliczkę z następującym napisem:

"Zadzwoń w dzwon, podróżniku, a przyjdzie ktoś by cię ugościć."

- Dziwny sposób komunikacji. - Stwierdziła Lina. - Ale spróbujmy.

Czarodziejka wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku dzwonka, ale w tej samej chwili na dłoń z drzewa skoczyła jej wiewiórka i ugryzła ją w palec.

- Aaauuu! - Wrzasnęła ruda (Lina, nie wiewiórka) - Cholerny szkodnik.

Zrzuciła gryzonia i pogroziła mu pięścią. Ten przestraszony uciekł kilka metrów i patrzył się na przybyłych. Tymczasem Lina chwyciła za sznurek i zadzwoniła. W jednej chwili czarodziejka poczuła, że kręci jej się w głowie i straciła przytomność.

Obudziła się czując, jak strasznie ból tupie w jej głowie. Z trudem otworzyła oczy i spostrzegła, że wszystko wokoło zrobiło się jakby większe. W pierwszej chwili nie rozumiała co się dzieje, a potem zobaczyła, że sama ma łapy, wydłużony brązowy pyszczek i puszyste futerko. Wyglądała zupełnie jak łasica. Gdy zdała sobie z tego sprawę spojrzała z przerażeniem na swoich przyjaciół, ale tam zamiast ludzi znajdowało się stadko różnorodnych zwierząt.

- Co się do cholery dzieje?! - Pisnęła Lina-łasica.

- Próbowałam cię powstrzymać. - Odezwała się wiewiórka, którą przed chwilą przegoniła czarodziejka. - Ale jak większość nic sobie z tego nie robiłaś.

Zwierzątko stało na tylnych łapkach, a przednimi trzymało się pod boki.

- A teraz jesteście tak samo ugotowani, jak my wszyscy.

- Co masz na myśli? - Spytała Lina, starając się nie zastanawiać nad tym, że gada z gryzoniem.

- Wszystkie zwierzęta, które tu widzisz były kiedyś ludźmi, ale tak jak ty zadzwoniły w dzwonek. Witamy w Zwierzyńcu, mieście przeklętych zwierząt. - Dodała z sarkazmem wiewióra.

To co Lina usłyszała przerosło wszelkie jej przypuszczenia. W pełnym zdumieniu obserwowała budzących się powoli towarzyszy. Trochę trwało nim zdołała rozpoznać w poszczególnych zwierzętach swoich przyjaciół. Wielki borsuk (wielki szczególnie z punktu widzenia łasicy) okazał się być Gourrym. Amelia zmieniła się w białego gołębia, a Zel w pancernika. Teraz dopiero chimera nabawi się kompleksów.

Nagle tuż obok Liny wyrósł wielki wilczur z paszczą wypełnioną ostrymi zębami. Czarodziejka, aż pisnęła i schowała się za śpiącym wciąż borsukiem. Jednak wilk zamiast atakować, zaczął się śmiać.

- Fajnie wyglądam, co nie? - Powiedział dziewczęcym głosem.

- Leza? - Spytała Lina wysuwając czubek nosa zza borsuczego cielska.

Wilczyca wyszczerzyła zęby w dziwnym uśmiechu i pokiwała muskularnym łbem.

- Pełen odjazd! Wiedziałam, że będę wilkiem! Wyglądam zabójczo! - Mówiąc to zaczęła przeskakiwać z miejsca na miejsce i oglądać się z każdej strony.

- Jak to wiedziałaś?! - W Linie odezwała się mordercza natura.

Leza zatrzymała się na chwilę i spojrzała uważnie na czarodziejkę.

- Czytałam kiedyś, że każdy kto wejdzie do Zwierzyńca zmienia się w zwierze. - Odparła bez wahania.

- To dlaczego nam o tym nie powiedziałaś?!?!

- Nie pytaliście. A poza tym czy tak nie jest zabawniej?

- Niesamowicie zabawnie. - Odburknął Zel, który także zdążył się już zbudzić i z rozpaczą spostrzegł, że wygląda jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. - Lepiej powiedz, jak to odkręcić.

- O tym nie było już nic napisane.

Lina z wściekłością zaczęła wypowiadać zaklęcie, by przypiec wilczyce, ale po chwili zauważyła, że nic się nie dzieje.

- Nic z tego. - Odezwała się wciąż obserwująca ich wiewiórka. - Zwierzęta nie mają potencjału magicznego, więc czary nie zadziałają. Wierz mi, jest tu wielu byłych czarnoksiężników.

Lina w szewskiej pasji zaczęła wyrywać sobie futerko z głowy.

- To raczej nie rozwiąże naszego problemu. - Próbował uspokoić ją Edward, który wyglądał teraz jak zwyczajny, wielorasowy kundel. Jedno jego ucho było zabawnie oklapnięte, a każde oko miało inną barwę. Lewe szarą, a prawe niebieską.

Jeśli Zel martwił się swoim wyglądem, to jeszcze gorzej miała Filia, która zmieniła się w niewielką jaszczurkę z dziwacznym kołnierzem przy szyi.

- Filia?? - Krzyknęli jednocześnie Lina, Zel i Edward.

Smoczyca nic nie odpowiedziała, jedynie smętnie pokiwała małą główką.

- To potwierdza moją teorię, że kto gadam się urodził, gadem pozostanie. - Odezwał się bezczelny głos z drzewa.

Wszyscy spojrzeli do góry, a tam siedział Xellos w postaci wielobarwnej papugi. Wyglądało na to, że ta sytuacja bawi go przynajmniej tak samo, jak Lezę.

- Ty wredna kupo ścierwa! - Wrzasnęła Filia, a kołnierz na jej szyi gwałtownie się podniósł. - Zejdź tylko na ziemię, a oskubię cię jak kurczaka!

- Tym stwierdzeniem raczej nie zachęciłaś mnie do opuszczenia tego drzewa. - Odparł Demon i zaczął się śmiać.

Filia wyglądała, jakby miała za chwilę eksplodować, ale zamiast tego ruszyła w stronę drzewa i ze zwinnością godną lepszej sprawy zaczęła się wspinać. Gdy Xellos pojął, co jest grane, była już koło niego i nim zdążył wzbić się w powietrze capnęła go za ogon, wyrywając przy tym kilka barwnych piór.

- Au! - Jęknął Mazoku dość niezdarnie lądując na ziemi.

- Victory! - Skwitowała Filia uśmiechając się tryumfalnie.

Wszyscy przyjaciele (prócz Xellosa oczywiście) zaczęli się śmiać widząc abstrakcyjność tej sytuacji.

Po chwili uspokoili się, a Lina zaczęła rozmyślać nad dalszym działaniem. Pozostanie w zwierzęcej skórze absolutnie nie wchodziło w grę, stąd też trzeba było wymyślić sposób na odwrócenie tej cudacznej klątwy.

- Wiewióra, czy w tym mieście są jacyś normalni ludzie? - Spytała gryzonia.

- W samym mieście nie, ale na północy znajduje się dwór jakiegoś człowieka, jednak nie ma do niego dostępu. Cała posiadłość odgrodzona jest wysokim murem. Zresztą może on także zmienił się w zwierze, bo od bardzo dawna nikt go nie widział.

- Dobra. Ferajna idziemy zwiedzić miasto, a potem złożymy wizytę w tej posiadłości. Mam zamiar odwrócić ten czar nim nabawię się pcheł. - Zarządziła czarodziejka. - A ty Edward odsuń się ode mnie, bo już wyglądasz na zapchlonego.

- Wypraszam sobie, jestem czystym kundlem.

Nagle Lina spojrzała na niego badawczo.

- Przecież ty jesteś egzorcystą, nie mógłbyś zdjąć tej klątwy?

- Szczerze mówiąc pierwszy raz się z czymś takim spotkałem, więc mogą minąć tygodnie lub nawet miesiące nim wymyślę odpowiednie antidotum.

- Nie mam zamiaru zabawić tutaj tyle czasu. - Odparła natychmiast czarodziejka. - Idziemy.

Lina ruszyła przed siebie, jako przywódczyni tego dość nietypowego stadka.

Dopiero teraz zaczęli zauważać, że Zwierzyniec jest praktycznie pozostałością po dawniej istniejącym mieście. Większość budynków był w opłakanym stanie, gdyż od wielu lat nikt nie dbał o ich stan. Wszędzie walały się jakieś śmiecie i resztki jedzenia, a wszędobylskie zwierzęta powodowały straszny zamęt i hałas. Patrząc na nie trudno było uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek byli ludźmi.

Widząc zamyślenie Liny, wiewiórka, która była ich przewodniczką, zaczęła mówić.

- Początkowo się tak nie zachowywali. Jednak z czasem zwierzęca część ich natury zaczęła przejmować kontrolę, aż w końcu zapomnieli, że kiedykolwiek byli ludźmi, a tym samym przestało im zależeć na złamaniu klątwy. Z większością nie można się już nawet porozumieć.

- A ty? Czemu zachowujesz się inaczej? - Spytał Edward.

- W przeszłości byłam kapłanką i w świątyni zyskałam odporność na wszelkie negatywne wpływy, stąd umiem zahamować ten proces. -Wyjaśniła.

Przez ponad godzinę wędrowali przez miasto, ale nic ciekawego tam nie znaleźli. Wszędzie tylko ruiny domów, pełno śmieci i totalny bałagan. W końcu postanowili udać się do dworu, o którym wspominała wiewiórka.

- To tutaj. - Stwierdził gryzoń, wskazując łapką na wielki, kamienny mur.

- Amelio, poleć zobaczyć co jest po drugiej stronie.

- Dobrze. - Odparła natychmiast księżniczka. - Levitation!

Nic się nie stało.

- Nie tak, Amelio.

- Ach, rzeczywiście. - Zawstydziła się. - Przepraszam, to taki odruch.

Księżniczka zatrzepotała białymi skrzydłami i dość niezdarnie wzbiła się w powietrze. Przeleciała nad murem, a chwilę później była z powrotem.

- Tam jest jakiś wielki dom z kratami w oknach i drzwiami zamkniętymi na głucho. Wygląda jakby był opuszczony. - Zrelacjonowała.

- Tak czy inaczej warto go sprawdzić.

- Ale jak my się tam dostaniemy? - Spytał niepewnie Gourry. - Amelia i Xellos mogą przelecieć, ale co z resztą?

Lina zamyśliła się.

- Już wiem! Zel przecież ty jesteś pancernikiem, zrób podkop.

- Co?

- No spójrz tylko na swoje łapki, idealnie nadają się do kopania. - Skwitowała czarodziejka uśmiechając się przyjacielsko.

- Ech. - Westchnął Zel. - I po co mi była cała ta wyprawa?

Po czym bez specjalnego zapału zabrał się za kopanie.

- Nie martw się Zel. Jak się zmęczysz, to Gourry ci pomoże. - Dodała bardzo rozbawiona Lina.

Po niespełna dziesięciu minutach, Zel wynurzył się spod ziemi i otrzepał łapki z nadmiaru piachu. Wszyscy po kolei zaczęli przeciskać się przez tunel i wychodzić po drugiej stronie muru. Szczególnie Leza miała z tym problemy, gdyż była znacznie większa od pozostałych członków drużyny. W końcu jednak i wilczyca wydostała się na powierzchnię i z zadowoleniem otrzepała futro. Drzwi także nie stanowiły przeszkody, gdyż pod nimi znajdowała się szpara, wystarczająco szeroka, by Filia mogła dostać się do środka. Potem słychać było tylko trzask kolejnych zamków i drzwi ustąpiły.

Przyjaciele weszli do środka. Panował tam półmrok i jak w całym mieście straszny bałagan. Wszędzie walały się jakieś papiery, książki czy resztki posiłków, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach stęchlizny. Z głównego holu prowadziły tylko jedne drzwi, za którymi znajdowały się długie schody w dół, prosto do podziemi. Trwało dość długo, aż wszyscy zeszli na najniższy poziom, gdzie znajdowało się jakieś laboratorium.

- Alchemik. - Rzuciła Lina. - Mogłam się tego domyśleć. Oni uwielbiają takie zabawy.

- To on za to odpowiada? - Spytała szeptem Amelia.

- Mogę iść o zakład, że tak.

Niespodziewanie z jakiegoś pomieszczenia z boku wyszedł mocno starszy mężczyzna w szarym, poplamionym, lekarskim kitlu. Stanął jak wryty, gdy zobaczył niespodziewanych gości.

- Witajcie dzieci. - Odparł po chwili i uśmiechnął się pokazując szczerby między zębami.

- Czy to ty zmieniłeś nas w zwierzęta? - Spytała bez wstępu Lina.

W tym samym momencie wiewiórka podeszła do niej i łapką klepnęła w grzbiet.

- To nic nie da. On słyszy tylko piski, ludzie nie rozumieją mowy zwierząt.

- Domyślam się co was do mnie sprowadza. - Mówił dalej staruszek. - Chcecie podziękować za dar jakim was obdarzyłem.

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. On tymczasem mówił dalej.

- Nie musieliście się fatygować. To jest mój obowiązek. W końcu jestem Wszechpotężnym Zoologiem i taka jest moja rola.

- Staruszkowi chyba się wszystkie klepki poprzewracały. - Skwitowała Leza.

W tym samym momencie Lina wpadła na genialny pomysł. Chwyciła z ziemi jakiś kawałek kredy i zaczęła skrobać coś na ziemi. Pozostali w ciszy obserwowali jej starania.

ANTIDOTUM

Także dziadek nachylił się nad napisem.

- Jak to? Chcecie wrócić do tej beznadziejnej ludzkiej postaci?

Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami.

- Chyba żartujecie?! Ludzie to głupie, bezwartościowe istoty. Trzeba je wyplenić z tego świata, dla dobra nas wszystkich! Jako Wielki Zoolog muszę dbać to, by królowały tu zwierzęta! Nigdy, nawet za cenę życia nie wyjawię sekretu odtrutki!

Lina wyszczerzyła swoje małe niczym szpileczki ząbki i z tym cynicznym uśmiechem spojrzała na przyjaciół.

Zęby, dzioby i pazury poszły w ruch. Sypały się strzępy odzieży i futra, latały luźne kartki i tłukły się laboratoryjne fiolki. Po niespełna minucie było po wszystkim, a Lina i spółka wiedzieli już co jest antidotum na klątwę. Czarodziejka z tryumfem na pyszczku napiła się niebieskiego płynu i po chwili wróciła do swojej normalnej, "beznadziejnej" ludzkiej formy. To samo po kolej zrobiły Amelia, Leza, wiewióra i Filia, a potem Gourry, Edward i Zel. Gdy chimera także był już z powrotem w swojej chimerycznej formie, spojrzał do fiolki, a potem na siedzącego na stole Xellosa.

- Pusta. - Stwierdził, bez cienia żalu.

Mazoku wzruszył jedynie ramionami, a potem samodzielnie przybrał swoją normalną, bezskrzydłą postać. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.

- Nie wiecie, że na Demony takie klątwy nie działają.

- Więc dlaczego był pan papugą? - Spytała Amelia.

- Kiedy wejdziesz między wrony. - Odparł uśmiechając się bezczelnie.

- Jesteś nienormalny. - Skwitowała Lina. - Mniejsza z tym, wynośmy się z tego miasta, nim jakiś kolejny kretyn zadzwoni w dzwonek.

Pożegnawszy wiewiórkę, która okazała się być dwudziestoletnią dziewczyną, ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

Następnego dnia koło południa na horyzoncie pojawił się niewyraźny zarys miasta.

- Nareszcie, zaczynałam wątpić czy ta cała Torra w ogóle istnieje. Dalej, trzeba coś zjeść! - Powiedziała z zapałem czarodziejka i przyśpieszyła kroku.

Koniec części siódmej.

c.d.n.

Może nie będę komentować głupoty tego odcinka. Niepokojący jest jedynie fakt, że strasznie szybko zwiększa mi się liczba bohaterów. Już jest ich ośmiu, w tym tempie do końca historii, będzie ich z szesnastu, a to przecież cała wycieczka. Mam jednak nadzieję, że uda mi się do tego nie dopuścić. Pozdrawiam.

Miko-chan

Motto na dziś: głupie opowieści, są po prostu głupie.

17.12.2006r.


	8. Ten cholerny Xellos!

"Czerwony błękit" cz. VIII by Miko-chan

Poprzednia część była bardzo głupia, ale najgorsze jest to, że obecna wcale nie zapowiada się lepiej. No, nic miłej lektury.

"Ten cholerny Xellos"

Lina i spółka z przyjemnością patrzyli na majaczący w oddali zarys miasta. Niektórzy z nich myśleli o napełnieniu żołądków, inni o miękkim łóżku, a jeszcze inni o herbatce. Tym większa była ich radość, gdy przekroczyli granicę tak długo wyczekiwanej Torry. Szybko jednak okazało się, że ich radość była stanowczo przedwczesna.

- Nie pójdziecie dalej. - Odezwał się mężczyzna pojawiając się naprzeciw nich.

Filia i Xellos od razu wyczuli, że to Mazoku.

- Kim jesteś, że śmiesz opóźniać mój obiad? - Odparła Lina nie tracą animuszu.

- Nazywam się Teo, ale wątpię by to cokolwiek ci powiedziało.

Tajemniczy mężczyzna miał krótkie, czarne włosy, a jego oczy były zupełnie ludzkie.

- Czego więc chcesz, Teo? - Czarodziejka położyła wyraźny nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

- To raczej oczywiste, zabiję was i odbiorę Miecz Kłamstwa.

- Jakież to tandetne. - Lina złapała się za głowę. - Mógłbyś wymyślić coś, ciut bardziej oryginalnego.

- Musisz być bardzo pewny siebie, skoro sądzisz, że w pojedynkę pokonasz nas wszystkich. - Dorzucił Xellos uśmiechając się perfidnie.

- Skąd pewność, że jestem sam. - Na twarzy Teo pojawił się jeszcze bardziej wredny uśmiech.

W tej samej chwili po obu jego stronach pojawili się dwaj kolejni mężczyźni. Jeden blondyn, bardzo muskularnie zbudowany, a drugi o niemal czerwonych włosach, był dość drobny i najniższy z całej trójki.

- Przedstawiam moich braci Samsona i Rico. - Dodał Teo. - Ale dość tych uprzejmości, mam jeszcze kilka innych zajęć w dzisiejszym harmonogramie.

- Przykro mi, że rozwalamy ci grafik.

Mówiąc to Lina rzuciła w całą trójkę potężnego fireballa. Trzej mężczyźni rozpierzchli się na wszystkie strony, a w ich fizjonomii zaszły pewne zmiany. Oczy zmieniły się w charakterystyczne dla Mazoku, a na policzkach pojawiły się kolorowe pasy. Teo miał je niebieskie, Samson żółte, a Rico czerwone.

Rozpoczęła się zażarta walka, a okoliczni mieszkańcy w pośpiechu ogłosili ewakuację miasta. Ponieważ jednak nie była to pierwsza potyczka z Demonami, to autorce szybko odechciało się ją opisywać (poszłam na herbatkę). Wystarczy nadmienić, że fireballe latały nisko, a La-Tilty wysoko.

Wracając jednak do rzeczy. W czasie walki zarówno Gourry, jak i Edward trzymali się na uboczu, gdyż żaden z nich nie mógł w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. Także Filia nie brała czynnego udziału w walce, ponieważ ktoś musiał zadbać o bezpieczeństwo całkowicie bezbronnej Lezy. Dziewczynka tymczasem bawiła się w najlepsze oglądając popisy swoich nowych znajomych. Aha, warto jeszcze nadmienić, że Xellos także przysiadł sobie na murku i wcale nie palił się do tej potyczki.

- Po co? Doskonale radzicie sobie sami. Zresztą co taki bezużyteczny pędrak może zrobić.

Gdyby Lina nie była aktualnie troszkę zajęta, pewnie wystrzeliłaby kapłana w kosmos. Niestety przeciwnik okazał się dość trudny i niesamowicie upierdliwy. Choć było ich tylko trzech, to mieli doskonale opanowaną sztukę współpracy i właśnie to stanowiło ich największy atut. Samson odpierał każdy, zarówno fizyczny, jak i magiczny cios, a Rico atakował, za pomocą długich szponów, które niespodziewanie wysunęły się z jego palców (taki Slayersowy Wolwerine). Tymczasem Teo stojąc nieco na uboczu, wspierał ich zaklęciami, które na przemian były ofensywne i defensywne.

W końcu Lina straciła cierpliwość, gdy z ledwością uniknęła amputacji nogi w skutek ciosu Rico. W ostatniej chwili również postawiła barierę przed potężnym zaklęciem, jakie w nią uderzyło.

- Amelia, Zel! Osłaniajcie mnie! - Krzyknęła do przyjaciół.

Księżniczka i chimerowaty wojownik stanęli z przodu i postawili potężną barierę, chroniącą ich jak i czarodziejkę.

- Władco ciemności czterech światów, wzywam cię, użycz mi swej mocy! Nieprzenikniona ciemność, czarniejsza od śmierci...

- Yare, yare. - Xellos złapał się za głowę. - To się źle skończy.

- Co ty tam mamroczesz do siebie? - Krzyknęła Filia patrząc wojowniczo na Mazoku.

- Nic takiego. Obawiam się tylko, że Lina zapomniała gdzie jest.

- Co masz na myś... - Filia zacięła się, gdy dotarło do niej znaczenie słów Demona. - Lina!! Nie!!!!

Niestety było już za późno.

- DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!

Potężne, szkarłatne zaklęcie przecięło powietrze i uderzyło w Demony (które oczywiście grzecznie czekały, aż czarodziejka skończy inkantację czaru ). Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że zagrożenie obróciło się w niebyt, tak samo zresztą jak trzy czwarte miasteczka.

- Panienko, Lino! Miasto! - Przeraziła się Amelia, gdy kurz opadł na ziemię.

- Ups! Chyba trochę mnie poniosło. - Odparła Lina drapiąc się w policzek.

Do dziewczyn zbliżyła się Filia.

- Poniosło cię?! Może teraz wytłumaczysz mi, jak znajdziemy tego Bernarda. - Smoczyca była wyraźnie w bojowym nastroju, a stojąca obok niej Leza z trudem powstrzymywała atak śmiechu.

- Yyy... to przecież proste. Ten uzdrowiciel jest fragmentem Shabranigdo, więc Kula Smoka nie mogła go zabić.

- Życzę miłego przeszukiwania zgliszczy.

Rzeczywiście, wszędzie w około rozciągały się teraz jedynie płonące i dymiące resztki niedawnych zabudowań.

- Nie musicie szukać tego człowieka. - Stwierdził Xellos pojawiając się obok drużyny.

- Jak to?

- W wolnej chwili odwiedziłem go i zapytałem o Miecz Prawdy. Nigdy o nim nawet nie słyszał.

Wśród przyjaciół zaległa cisza i konsternacja. Wiatr delikatnie, niemal nieśmiało szarpał ich ubranie, a dym zdawał się omijać miejsce gdzie stali. Tak, cisza była absolutna.

- Panie Xellosie, dlaczego wcześniej… - Zaczęła dziwnym głosem Amelia.

- Jak to byłeś u niego?!! - Lina podbiegła do kapłana i chwyciła go za szaty. - I mówisz nam to dopiero teraz!!!!! - Czarodziejka była jak wulkan przed eksplozją. - Wędrowaliśmy taki kawał świata, żebyś teraz nam oświadczył, że męczymy się na próżno?!?! Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś tego wcześniej?!?!?!

Mazoku złapał się ręką za tył głowy.

- Uznałem, że tak będzie zabawniej.

- Zabawniej?! - Teraz do Liny przyłączyła się Filia, trzymając w ręce maczugę. - Zaraz my sobie urządzimy zabawę twoimi wstrętnymi, mazoczanymi zwłokami.

- Panie Xellosie, jak tak można, to podłość tak oszukiwać przyjaciół. - Amelia była gotowa poczęstować Demona jedną ze swoich przemów.

Xellos widząc, że raczej nie wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku (fizycznego, bądź psychicznego), zrobił to co zwykł robić w takich sytuacjach i po prostu bezczelnie ulotnił się.

- Wracaj tutaj przebrzydły krętaczu! - Wrzasnęła Lina.

- Bez obaw, wrócę gdy trochę ochłoniecie.

- Nie licz na to, namagomi! - Dorzuciła od siebie Filia.

Wszystkie dziewczyny kipiały ze złości, prócz Lezy, która wybuchła w końcu niepohamowanym śmiechem.

- I co cię tak bawi, mała wariatko! - Rzuciła wściekła do granic wytrzymałości Lina.

- Długo by wymieniać. - Odparła dziewczynka z trudem powstrzymując kolejną falę rozbawienia.

- I co teraz Lino? - Spytał Zel, gdy czarodziejka nieco ochłonęła.

- Dobre pytanie.

Lina usiadła na pozostałości po jakiejś studni i zamyśliła się.

- Skoro wiemy, że Bernard nie miał miecza, to nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak ruszyć na poszukiwanie kolejnego z fragmentów Shabranigdo.

- To znaczy gdzie?

- Celesta mówiła o jakimś Talidzie, podróżniku, który jest teraz w prowincji Mejichi.

- Przecież to wiele dni drogi stąd. - Stwierdziła Filia.

- Poza tym prowincja Mejichi jest bardzo rozległa, więc odnalezienie go, może być bardzo trudne. - Dodał Edward.

- W takim razie możemy jeszcze wrócić do Seiluun, tam także znajdują się dwie takie osoby. Ale to jest na końcu świata. - Lina wyglądała na zrezygnowaną. - Jestem głodna, nic nie wymyślę póki czegoś nie zjem.

- Wątpię by gospoda ocalała. - Skwitował Zel rozglądając się w około.

- Nie dobijaj mnie.

Zapadła dłuższa cisza. Którą w końcu przerwała Filia

- Myślę, że mogę przenieść nas wszystkich do najbliższego miasta.

- Czyli twoja zdolność teleportacji powróciła. - Ucieszyła się Lina.

- Nie zupełnie, ale sądzę, że to uda mi się zrobić.

- W takim razie do dzieła.

Smoczyca skinęła głową i skupiła się. Po chwili całą drużynę ogarnęło złote światło i wszyscy znikli, pozostawiając za sobą resztki z tego czym kiedyś była Torra.

Kilka sekund później znaleźli się w jakimś nieznanym miasteczku, idealnie naprzeciwko sporej gospody. Nie potrzebna była większa zachęta dla największych żarłoków w drużynie. Lina i Gourry wparowali do środka z impetem i złożyli zamówienie, nim inni zdążyli do nich dołączyć.

Kilka godzin później.

- No, teraz to mogę rozmawiać o dalszej wyprawie. - Stwierdziła Lina głaszcząc się po pękatym brzuszku.

Leza zjadając właśnie czwartą porcję lodów spojrzała na czarodziejkę podstępnie.

- Pójdźcie do wyroczni.

- ???

- Jeśli się nie mylę jesteśmy teraz w Brugii. - Mówiąc to spojrzała na smoczycę, a ta potwierdzająco pokiwała głową. - W takim razie - ciągnęła Leza - możecie udać się na wschód, tam za miastem jest portal do siedziby potężnej wyroczni. Jeśli będzie miała dobry humor to powie wam gdzie szukać tego Talida, czy jak mu tam było.

- Już byliśmy u jednej jasnowidzki i to dzięki niej błądzimy teraz po całym kontynencie. - Powiedziała niezadowolona czarodziejka.

Leza wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jasnowidzki są lepsze i gorsze, a to jest wyrocznia. Ona nigdy się nie myli i zna wszystkie prawdy.

- Skąd wiesz tyle na ten temat? - Wtrącił podejrzliwie Zel.

- Byłam kiedyś u niej. To ona poradziła mi bym przyłączyła się do was. Powiedziała, że z wami nie będę się nudzić.

Lina podniosła się z krzesła i spojrzała badawczo na dziewczynkę.

- Czyli nasze spotkanie nie było przypadkowe.

- Nigdy tak nie twierdziłam. - Odparła Leza uśmiechając się słodko. - A teraz kiedy zrównaliście Torrę z ziemią, nie mam czego tam szukać, więc zostanę z wami. Cieszycie się, prawda?

Czarodziejka nic nie odpowiedziała i opadła ciężko z powrotem na krzesło.

- Zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego podróżowałaś sama, nikt nie mógł z tobą dłużej wytrzymać.

- Powinnaś być szczęśliwa. Przynajmniej ktoś ma mniejszy biust od ciebie.

- W sumie racja… Coś ty powiedziała, smarkulo?!

Twarz Liny błyskawicznie znalazła się tuż obok twarzy Lezy, a jej oczy ciskały gromy.

- O co ci chodzi? Czyżbyś miała jakiś kompleks?

Czarodziejka wyglądała jakby zabrakło jej właśnie celnej riposty. W końcu jednak wzięła głęboki oddech i odparła nader spokojnie.

- Masz szczęście, że jesteś dzieckiem. Gdybyś była starsza leżałabyś już na ulicy, upieczona fireballem.

- Wiem. - Odparła Leza nie przestając się uśmiechać od ucha do ucha.

Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności tego wieczoru nikt nie został potraktowany fireballem i cała drużyna spokojnie udała się na spoczynek.

Następnego dnia, gdzieś koło południa udało im się odnaleźć portal, o którym wspominała Leza. Wyglądał on dość nietypowo. Był to stojący na niewielkiej leśnej polanie kawałek ceglanego muru z drewnianymi drzwiami w środku.

- I to ma być ten portal do wyroczni? - Zdziwił się Gourry, który nawet załapał, jaki jest cel ich podróży.

- Na to wygląda.

- Czy to znaczy, że każdy może do niej wejść i wyjść kiedy tylko chce. - Szermierz miał dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobry dzień.

- Nie wiem, nie znam się na portalach. - Lina wyglądała na skonsternowaną.

- Nie każdy może tam wejść. - Zaczęła tłumaczyć Leza. - Wejdą tylko ci, którzy mają jakąś konkretną sprawę do wyroczni i których ona zechce widzieć.

- Czyli jeśli nie jest w humorze, to niczego się nie dowiemy? - Spytał chimera.

- Mniej więcej.

- W takim razie, nie pozostaje nic innego, jak spróbować.

Po krótkich ustaleniach wszyscy doszli do wniosku, że wyrocznię odwiedzi Lina, Zel i Edward, gdyż każde z nich miało jakieś pytanie. Nie zwlekając więc, czarodziejka podeszła do drzwi i pociągnęła za klamkę. Po chwili wraz z dwoma towarzyszami znalazła się w wąskim, ciemnym korytarzu. Nie był on długi, ale przy ścianach stały jakieś przedmioty, które skutecznie utrudniały przejście. Przyjaciele od razu dostrzegli jaśniejszą poświatę na końcu i tam skierowali swoje kroki. Po kopnięciu o coś drewnianego i przewróceniu jakiejś szafki, stanęli przed kolejnymi, tym razem szklanymi drzwiami, zza których wydobywała się ta mdła poświata. Lina z pewnym wahaniem chwyciła klamkę i weszła do środka.

Wewnątrz siedziała jakaś dziewczyna ubrana w niebieską bluzę i ciemne dżinsy. Miała długie, jasne włosy związane w ogon i uważnie wpatrywała się w jakiś świecący przedmiot przed nią. Gdy spostrzegła gości, odwróciła się do nich na krześle i uśmiechnęła.

- Witam, w moich skromnych progach. - Odparła łagodnie i gestem zaprosiła ich głębiej do pokoju.

- Czy ty jesteś wyrocznią? - Spytała Lina siadając na kanapie.

- Szczerze mówiąc to nie. Ale i tak mogę odpowiedzieć na nurtujące was pytania.

- To świetnie. - Ucieszyła się czarodziejka. - W takim razie powiedz nam gdzie jest Miecz Prawdy.

Dziewczyna słysząc to uśmiechnęła się przekornie i pokiwała wskazującym palcem.

- Nic z tego. To by było za proste.

Lina wyglądała na rozczarowaną.

- Dlaczego choć raz coś nie mogłoby być proste?

- Bo wtedy nikt by tego nie chciał czytać.

- Co?

- A… nie ważne. Chyba chciałaś się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest Talid.

- Właśnie.

- Otóż znajdziecie go w okolicy miasta Rodik, myślę, że Filia będzie tam mogła polecieć.

- A czy on ma Miecz Prawdy? - Nie dawała za wygraną Lina.

- Przekonasz się. - Odparła wesoło dziewczyna.

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

- A ja? Czy zdołam odzyskać normalny wygląd? - Spytał Zel przerywając milczenie.

Niby-wyrocznia zamyśliła się.

- To zależy.

- Od czego?

- Od tego co uznasz za najważniejsze.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Przyjdzie czas, że zrozumiesz.

Dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok na ciągle milczącego Edwarda. Ten tylko uparcie się w nią wpatrywał.

- Nie. - Padło z jej ust tylko jedno słowo. - Ale kiedyś się z tym pogodzisz. - Dodała.

Mag uśmiechnął się lekko i wciąż nic nie odpowiadał.

- Powinniście już iść. Mam jeszcze sporo pracy. - Ponagliła gości wyrocznia.

Przyjaciele wstali i skierowali się do wyjścia.

- Aha, i pozdrówcie ode mnie resztę drużyny.

Lina przez chwilę chciała zapytać skąd ona wie to wszystko, ale szybko dała sobie spokój. Tutaj działy się jakieś bardzo dziwne rzeczy, a i ta wyrocznia nie wyglądała na całkiem normalną.

Gdy cała trójka wyszła przez drewniane drzwi, reszta drużyny zarzuciła ich gradem pytań. Niestety nie mieli zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, prócz tego gdzie znajduje się Talid. Filia rzeczywiście zgodziła się przetransportować ich do Rodik, ale nawet na jej skrzydłach, podróż będzie trwała co najmniej trzy dni. Przecież nie mogła lecieć bez przerwy. Stąd też nie tracąc czasu wyruszyli w drogę.

Kilka godzin później wykończona lotem Filia wylądowała w rzecznym zakolu, gdzie postanowili rozbić obóz. Po rozpaleniu ogniska i odrybieniu tego odcinka rzeki, przyjaciele położyli się dookoła i kolejno zapadali w sen. Lina ja zwykle rozpychała się, kopiąc na zmianę Gourrego lub Amelię, która to ostatecznie zasnęła przytulona do dziwnie czerwonego Zelgadisa. Leza zwinięta w kłębek spała ściskając swój plecak z misiem. A na egzorcystę przypadła warta. Mag siedział blisko ognia i pochłonięty był własnymi myślami. W pewnej chwili jednak przysiadła się do niego Filia, która również nie mogła zasnąć.

- Myślisz o tym co usłyszałeś od wyroczni? - Spytała smoczyca.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

- Może się myliła, może jednak twoją chorobę można wyleczyć.

- Nie sądzę, ale to nie istotne, od dawna miałem tego świadomość. Ważniejsze co powiedziała później.

Filia spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Powiedziała, że kiedyś się z tym pogodzę, to pocieszające. - Stwierdził uśmiechając się łagodnie.

- Widzę, że jednak nie opuścił cię optymizm.

- Nigdy się go nie wyzbędę. - Dodał stanowczo.

- To dobrze. Mnie czasami trudno wierzyć w szczęśliwe zakończenie. - Filia spojrzała w ogień i również zamyśliła się.

Edward doskonale wiedział co nie daje spokoju smoczycy, ale w tym momencie niewiele mógł poradzić.

- Zobaczysz, będzie szczęśliwe. Gwarantuje. - Powiedział po chwili milczenia. - Powinnaś iść spać, jutro musisz być wypoczęta.

- Wiem, ale jest mi strasznie zimno.

Słysząc to egzorcysta odpiął swoją pelerynę i nakrył nią plecy smoczycy. W tym samym momencie Filia nie pozwoliła mu zabrać ręki, stąd wciąż ją obejmował, a potem oparła się o niego i tak już pozostała. Z twarzy maga nie zniknął uśmiech, a wręcz przeciwnie. Mocniej przytulił smoczycę i kątem oka spojrzał na spore drzewo rosnące nieopodal.

Dłoń Mazoku nieświadomie zacisnęła się w pięść, kiedy ze swojego miejsca, na jednym z konarów oglądał tą scenę. Jeśli wcześniej miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to teraz był już pewien, czym jest to nowe, nieznane uczucie, które drażniło jego umysł. Czuł coraz bardziej palącą zazdrość i już nawet przed sobą przestał to ukrywać.

Kto wie może doszłoby do rękoczynu, gdyby celnie wystrzelony fireball nie ostudził zapału Demona.

- Wierz mi, to niewielka kara za wyprowadzenia nas w pole, Xellos! - Krzyknęła ruda czarodziejka i zaczęła wygrażać Mazoku pięścią.

Następnego dnia rano, po zjedzeniu obfitego śniadania składającego się głównie z ryb, które przetrwały wczorajszą rzeź, drużyna na grzbiecie Filii wyruszyła w dalszą drogę. Przez wiele godzin mogli bez przeszkód podziwiać przewijający się na dole krajobraz, a zatrzymali się tylko na krótką przerwę, w celu zorganizowania obiadu (czy w takim wypadku ta przerwa mogła być krótka? Sami odpowiedzcie sobie na to pytanie. ). I tak szczęśliwie wieczorem dotarli do sporego miasteczka, które było mniej więcej w połowie drogi do Rodik. Tam w gospodzie wynajęli pokoje i wreszcie mogli się wyspać w wygodnych łóżkach.

Lina od samego rana była w świetnym nastroju. Po nocy w miękkiej, czystej pościeli i z perspektywą pysznego śniadania przed nosem, nie potrzebowała niczego więcej do szczęścia. Była w tak dobrym humorze, że nie wściekła się nawet gdy Xellos odważył się z powrotem przyłączyć do drużyny. Nie przeszkadzało jej również to, że Gourry ciągle podwędzał co najlepsze kąski. Dziś była mu to w stanie wybaczyć (hm… dzień dobroci dla zwierząt? ). Przy śniadaniu towarzyszyli im również Zelgadis i Leza. Brakowało wciąż trzech osób.

- Straszne z nich śpiochy. - Skomentowała Leza, zajadając się truskawkami z bitą śmietaną.

- Gdy wychodziłem Edward już nie spał. Może znowu się zamyślił. - Rzucił z ironią chimera, który już nie raz widział jak egzorcysta zupełnie wyłącza się z otaczającej go rzeczywistości.

- Amelia też nie spała, ale strasznie się guzdrze. Jak to księżniczka. - Dodała od siebie Lina.

Jak na zawołanie w drzwiach karczmy stanęła Amelia. Miała dziwny wyraz twarzy i była blada, jak ściana. Wyglądała na bardzo czymś przejętą.

- Coś się stało? - Spytał z niepokojem w głosie Zel.

Księżniczka próbowała coś powiedzieć i niespodziewanie zrobiła się dla odmiany cała czerwona.

- Ja wiem, że to nie ładnie podglądać - tłumaczyła. - Ale ja to tak… przypadkowo. Drzwi były uchylone i ja… zobaczyłam.

- Co zobaczyłaś? - Lina zaczynała tracić cierpliwość.

Amelia nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko podeszła do czarodziejki i wyszeptała jej coś do ucha.

- Filia i Edward!!! - Wrzasnęła Lina zrywając się z krzesła.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią pytająco, a Amelia dla potwierdzenia pokiwała głową.

- Widziałaś, jak się całują!!! - Ruda wiedźma była w szoku.

- Co?! - Pozostali chyba również.

- Widziałam wyraźnie i to nie był przyjacielski pocałunek. - Dodał księżniczka coraz bardziej czerwona na twarzy.

Wszyscy patrzyli na siebie w odrętwieniu, nie za bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć na takie rewelacje. W końcu z osłupienia wyrwał ich radosny śmiech Lezy, która aż zaklaskała w ręce.

- Proszę, proszę, kto by się tego spodziewał. - Wydusiła z trudem. - Ale wyjdą fajne mieszańce.

Mówiąc to niepostrzeżenie spojrzała na Xellosa, który… no cóż… miał nietęgą minę.

Koniec części ósmej.

c.d.n.

Coś nie mogę się uwolnić od tych wątków romansowych, ale trudno, trzeba czasem poświęcić się dla sprawy. Mam dobrą wiadomość dla wszystkich którzy mają już dość tych zapychaczy, jakie serwuję od pewnego czasu. Niedługo (za odcinek lub dwa) powoli wszystko zacznie się wyjaśniać. O ile oczywiście wcześniej nie pogubię się we własnej intrydze (co wcale nie jest niemożliwe). Pozdrawiam.

Miko-chan

Motto na dziś: Jeśli nie chcecie by przyjaciel wbił wam nóż w plecy, to nie dawajcie mu noża.

20.12.2006r.


	9. Raz kozie śmierć

"Czerwony błękit" cz. IX by Miko-chan

Oj, będzie się działo, będzie się działo. A zresztą przekonajcie się sami (tu następuje chory śmiech autorki).

"Raz kozie śmierć"

Wszyscy siedzący przy stole spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi, gdy dotarł do nich głos Filii.

- …wtedy dopiero myślałam, że szlag mnie trafi. Tu przepowiednia, zagrożenie, a oni w najlepsze się zabawiają. No i Zel poniósł konsekwencje mojej złości. W końcu ma się te atrybuty, a potem musiał biedak okładać głowę lodem. - Smoczyca z rozbawieniem opowiadała Edwardowi, jakąś historię z ich wyprawy, gdy weszli do karczmy.

Podeszli do stolika, przy którym siedzieli ich przyjaciele i wtedy dopiero spostrzegli, że wszyscy patrzą na nich jakoś dziwnie.

- Coś się stało? - Spytała Filia poważniejąc.

- Yyy… nie, skąd. - Odparła z wahaniem Lina udając jednocześnie, że jest bardzo zajęta swoim szaszłykiem.

Amelia siedziała, jak na szpilkach, a wzrok miała utkwiony w stojącej przed nią jajecznicy, jej zakłopotanie objawiało się tylko tym, że na przemian robiła się biała i czerwona. Zel i Gourry nie wyglądali tak podejrzanie (jeden, bo miał kamienną twarz, a drugi, bo i tak niewiele rozumiał). Jedynie Xellos uporczywie wpatrywał się w smoczycę, ale ona to całkowicie zlekceważyła. Usiadła na wolnym miejscu i wzięła imbryk z herbatą. Nalała sobie i Edwardowi i udawała, że nie widzi dziwnego zachowania przyjaciół. Jedynie Leza zachowywała się naturalnie (bo trudno powiedzieć normalnie), gdyż co chwila powstrzymywała kolejne napady śmiechu, zwłaszcza kiedy spoglądała na siedzącego obok Mazoku.

Zapadło dziwne milczenie.

- Dobra, nie ma co więcej tracić tu czasu. - Stwierdziła bojowo Lina, gdy tylko opróżniła swój talerz. - Zbierajmy się.

Niemal wszyscy jak na komendę wstali od stołu, prócz Gourrego, który jeszcze nie skończył jeść. Niestety czarodziejka brutalnie odciągnęła go od niedokończonego posiłku i razem z innymi opuściła gospodę.

Lecieli już od kilku godzin, ale deszcz, który niespodziewanie stanął im na drodze, znacznie utrudniał podróż. Do tego porywisty wiatr, jak na złość wiał im prosto w oczy, więc nie dość że mokli to jeszcze niewiele widzieli. Niespodziewanie powietrze rozdarł huk, a Filia jęknęła z bólu. Wszyscy myśleli, że trafił w nich piorun, ale szybko okazało się, że to ktoś ich zaatakował i zranił smoczycę w skrzydło. Filia z trudnością wylądowała na ziemi, a gdy przybrała na powrót ludzką formę, przyjaciele dostrzegli poważną ranę na jej boku. Amelia i Edward od razu pośpieszyli by ją uzdrowić, a pozostali członkowie drużyny starali się dostrzec w strugach deszczu przeciwnika. Chwilę później obok nich pojawił się także Xellos i laską wskazał kierunek, gdzie znajdował się wróg. W tym samym momencie pojawiły się trzy Demony, te same które zaatakowały ich wcześniej: Teo, Rico i Samson.

- To niemożliwe. Myślałam, że ich zniszczyłam. - Krzyknęła Lina patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Mazoku.

- Najwyraźniej udało ci się unicestwić jedynie Torrę. - Rzuciła, jak zawsze rozbawiona Leza.

- Lepiej zamiast rzucać głupie komentarze, schowałabyś się. Nie mam zamiaru ryzykować życia broniąc cię. - Lina nie pozostała jej dłużna.

- Bez obaw. Nie zamierzam stawać na drodze Demonom, które chcą zabić tylko ciebie.

- Nie przeginaj, mała.

Leza nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko w podskokach schowała się za najbliższą skałą.

- Lina, może do pokonania tych Demonów użyjesz Miecza Kłamstwa. - Zaproponował Zel.

- Myślałam o tym, ale boję się, że nie zdołam kontrolować tego, co się pojawi. Dlatego użycie miecza uważam raczej za ostateczność.

- Rozumiem, w takim razie pozostają nam konwencjonalne metody. - Skwitował chimera i uśmiechając się złowrogo spojrzał na szykujących się do ataku przeciwników.

Walka rozgorzała natychmiast. Już nie było żadnych wstępów czy negocjacji, Mazoku chciały ich po prostu zabić i odebrać wartościowy artefakt, nie zamierzały okazać im żadnej litości i nie liczył na litość dla siebie. Najbardziej agresywny był Rico, który od razu rzucił się w stronę Liny, Zela i Gourrego. Choć walczył w pojedynkę, to dzięki długim pazurom i niesamowitej zwinności trzymał przyjaciół na dystans. Mimo iż wyglądał jak człowiek, to jego ruchy i zachowanie przywodziły na myśl raczej jakieś drapieżne zwierze. Jednocześnie ani miecz, ani czary nie mogły go skrzywdzić, gdyż zawsze na drodze im stawał muskularny Samson, który zdawał się być zupełnie odporny na wszelkie ataki. Doskonale współpracowali, jakby nawzajem znali swoje myśli. Jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że swoją magią nie wspierał ich Teo, gdyż aktualnie miał na karku Xellosa. Kapłan wyglądał na bardzo zdeterminowanego do pokonania rywala, ale Teo okazał się godnym przeciwnikiem i odpierał wszystkie ataki Beastpriesta.

W pewnym momencie do walki przyłączyły się Filia i Amelia. Smoczyca poczęstowała Demony laserem, a księżniczka La Tiltem, jednak oba te ataki rozbiły się o barierę postawioną przez Samsona. Lina z coraz większym niezadowoleniem przyglądała się rozwojowi wypadków. Obawiała się, że tylko Miecz Ciemności zdoła przebić się przez tą obronę, ale ciągłe ataki Rico nie pozwalały na wypowiedzenie formuły.

- Zel, spróbuj ich na chwilę unieruchomić! - Krzyknęła w stronę chimery.

Ta krótka chwila rozproszenia uwagi okazała się brzemienna w skutkach. Gdy odwróciła głowę zobaczyła tuż przed sobą wykrzywioną w złowieszczym uśmiechu twarz Rico. Ułamek sekundy i długie szpony zostały zatopione w jej ciele, a Miecz Kłamstwa oderwany od paska. Czarodziejka poczuła jedynie zimno stalowych pazurów, a potem cichy jęk wydobył się z jej ust. Gwałtowny atak Gourrego odpędził Demona, a Lina osunęła się na ziemię.

- Lina! - Krzyknął szermierz klękając koło niej. - Filia! Amelia! Lina jest ranna!

Dziewczyny podbiegły do czarodziejki, a Gourry wstał i spojrzał w stronę Rico, który właśnie wzbił się w powietrze i najwyraźniej zamierzał uciec ze swoim łupem.

- Nie uciekaj, tchórzu! - Wrzasnął szermierz, ale był bezradny.

Mazoku tylko spojrzał na niego z tryumfem i roześmiał się złośliwie.

Niespodziewanie jednak wokół jego ciała na wysokości pasa pojawił się świetlisty krąg, na którym błyszczały jakieś runy. Demon był wyraźnie zbity z tropu, gdyż nigdy wcześniej nie widział podobnego czaru. W jednej chwili obręcz zaczęła się gwałtownie kurczyć, aż wbiła się boleśnie w tułów Rico. Mazoku zawył z bólu, wypuszczając jednocześnie Miecz Kłamstwa z ręki. Broń z cichym brzękiem upadła na ziemię. Dosłownie moment później obok Rico pojawił się Samson i jednym szybkim ciosem zniszczył magiczny okrąg.

- Guślarskie sztuczki! - Syknął większy z Demonów.

- Może i guślarskie, ale skuteczne. - Odparł Edward stając koło Zela i Gourrego.

Tylko oni trzej pozostali na placu boju, gdyż Filia i Amelia, wciąż nie mogły opanować krwotoku Liny, a Xellos nadal zabawiał się z Teo. Nie mieli jednak czasu zastanawiać się nad beznadziejnością tej sytuacji, gdyż rana na tułowiu Rico błyskawicznie się zagoiła i ten z jeszcze większą furią przystąpił do natarcia. Najpierw zaatakował Gourrego i z całej siły uderzył w jego miecz, krusząc go na kawałki, a potem ogłuszył szermierza ciosem w twarz. Chwilę później był już przy Zelu, który z trudem odpierał te szaleńcze ataki. Nawet jego kamienna skóra okazała się za miękka, by osłonić go przed szponami Rico. Chimera upadł na ziemię, czując jak z boku sączy mu się krew. Nie zajmując się już pokonanymi Demon ruszył na egzorcystę, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała go potężna bariera. Sytuacja była patowa, Rico nie mógł przebić się przez osłonę, a Edward nie mógł zaatakować, gdyż cały czas podtrzymywał czar. Rozejrzał się wokoło, dziewczyny wciąż uzdrawiały Linę, Zel i Gourry także byli ranni, a Xellos był zbyt zajęty, żeby liczyć na jego pomoc (na jego pomoc w ogóle nie można zbytnio liczyć, ale to detal). W pewnej chwili dostrzegł jednak, że metr od niego leży zupełnie bezpański Miecz Kłamstwa. Nie było czasu na wahania, poprzednim razem nie odważył się go użyć i Lina omal nie przypłaciła tego życiem, a teraz oni wszyscy mogą zginąć. Trudno, będzie co ma być.

Edward skupił się i potężną falą energii odepchnął Demona od siebie. Błyskawicznie podbiegł i podniósł miecz, po czym nie tracąc czasu wbił go w ziemię.

- Królewska Kobro przybądź z otchłani! - Krzyknął, a w tej samej chwili poczuł silny ból w okolicy serca.

- Edward, ty idioto! Co robisz?! - Wrzasnęła Lina, która odzyskawszy nieco sił dostrzegła poczynania egzorcysty.

Ten spojrzał w kierunku przerażonych dziewczyn, ale nie mógł już nic odpowiedzieć. Uśmiechnął się jedynie cierpko, po czym… zniknął.

W tym samym momencie w ziemi utworzył się ziejący ciemnością okrąg, z którego wysunął się gigantyczny wąż. Miał szare łuski i szeroki kołnierz przy głowie, a utrzymując się w pionie mierzył co najmniej z piętnaście metrów. Jego ciemne, szkliste oczy od razu zwróciły się w kierunku Demonów, a sekundę później nastąpił atak. Kobra wbiła swoje sztyletowate zęby w ciało Samsona, który w żaden sposób nie był w stanie temu zapobiec, gdyż postawiona bariera pękła niczym bańka mydlana. Wąż z wściekłością potrząsał łbem, aż w końcu wyrzucił niemal przepołowionego Mazoku gdzieś daleko poza pole walki. Potem zwrócił się w stronę Rico, który widząc co się stało z jego bratem utracił całą pewność siebie. W otwartym pysku kobry utworzyła się ogromna kula energii i choć Demon próbował umknąć, to ona dosięgła go i wyrwała prawie połowę jego tułowia.

Gdy Teo dostrzegł co dzieje się nieopodal, jednym zaklęciem zdezorientował Xellosa i przeniósł się do Rico, chwycił go i obaj równocześnie wyparowali.

Wąż jeszcze przez chwilę rozglądał się wokoło jakby szukając przeciwników, a potem wrócił do wnętrza mrocznego okręgu, który zamknął się zaraz za jego głową.

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, choć wiedzieli, że było to pyrrusowe zwycięstwo. Mimo szoku Amelia podbiegła do Zela, a Filia do Gourrego, który wciąż leżał nieprzytomny. Smoczyca starała się na razie skupić na tym co robi, ale to nie było w stanie powstrzymać łez, które coraz bardziej napływały do jej oczu. Lina z mieszaniną smutku, złości i odrazy patrzyła na wciąż tkwiący w ziemi Miecz Kłamstwa. Coraz mocniej żałowała, że w ogóle znalazł się w jej rękach.

Nie dane im było jednak opłakiwać śmierci egzorcysty, gdyż nagle powietrze przeciął złowieszczy i dziwnie znajomy śmiech. Tuż przed nimi pojawił się Gordyk.

- Nie ma co, facet ma wyczucie czasu. - Rzucił z przekąsem Xellos pojawiając się z powrotem obok przyjaciół.

- Powiem szczerze, że miałem nadzieje iż te Demony, was wykończą, a ja przyjdę na gotowe. - Stwierdził butnie Gordyk. - Kto by pomyślał, że ten cherlak ośmieli się użyć mojego miecza, jest jeszcze większym idiotą niż przypuszczałem. Poświęcić się dla przyjaciół to ostatnia głupota, szczególnie, że wiedział, iż i tak zginiecie. Ale to już nie ważne. Odbiorę moją własność i porachuję się ze złodziejami.

Gordyk ruszył w kierunku miecza, ale moment później gwałtownie się zatrzymał, gdyż na jego drodze stała jakaś postać. Był to wysoki mężczyzna, ubrany na czarno, z długimi ciemnymi włosami i nienaturalnie bladą twarzą.

- Wampir? - Zdziwił się Gordyk, jednak po chwili odzyskał spokój. - A no tak, przecież on zawarł z tobą przymierze. I co teraz będziesz chciał ze mną walczyć?

- Nie tylko walczyć. - Odparł wampir wyciągając Miecz Kłamstwa z ziemi. - Zabiję cię.

Przyjaciele ze zdumieniem patrzyli na przybysza, którego od dawna uważali za martwego. Szczególnie Zelgadis był w szoku, gdy pojął kim jest mężczyzna trzymający teraz Ostrze Iluzji. To był ten, który chciał zabić Amelię. Jakim cudem on nadal żyje?

- Ha, ha, ha! - Po polu rozniósł się śmiech Gordyka. - Chcesz mnie pokonać moją własną bronią? Albo jesteś tak bezczelny, albo tak głupi.

Na twarzy wampira również pojawił się uśmiech.

- Przekonamy się.

Mówiąc to podniósł miecz na wysokość twarzy, ale jego ostrze wciąż pozostawało zwrócone ku ziemi. Niespodziewanie z klingi zaczęły wynurzać się tysiące czarnych, lśniących chrząszczy. Były ich nieprzebrane rzesze, setki tysięcy skarabeuszy, które jednocześnie zaczęły kroczyć w kierunku Gordyka.

- Głupcze! Nie pokona mnie nawet najbardziej wymyślna iluzja. W walce ze mną Zguba Wierzących jest bezużyteczna!

Niespodziewanie jednak stało się coś dziwnego, owady dotarły do Gordyka i zaczęły się wspinać po jego nogach. Mężczyzna syknął z bólu, gdyż gryzły go przy tym niemiłosiernie. Na jego twarzy odmalowało się zdziwienie i zaczął nerwowo zrzucać z siebie skarabeusze. Tych jednak było więcej i więcej, ponieważ wciąż nowe wychodziły z Miecza Kłamstwa.

- Jak to możliwe?! Przecież to tylko iluzja! - Krzyczał Gordyk próbując się pozbyć skarabeuszy.

Chrząszcze jednak nic nie robiły sobie z jego wysiłków, jedne po drugich wspinały się do góry, aż w końcu pokryły każdy skrawek ciała mężczyzny, tworząc wokół niego, jeden wielki, wciąż poruszający się kokon.

- Sam jesteś głupcem. - Odparł spokojnie wampir. - Mógłbyś mnie bez problemu zabić, ale zgubiła cię twoja pewność. To nie jest wytwór Miecza Kłamstwa, ale mój własny i jak widzisz, te owady są jak najbardziej prawdziwe. To już koniec.

Mówiąc to opuścił miecz i pstryknął palcami. Wszystkie skarabeusze zapłonęły niebieskim ogniem, a po okolicy rozniósł się krzyk Gordyka.

Chwilę później szczątki chrząszczy opadły na ziemię, a osłabiony mężczyzna osunął się na kolana. Wampir podszedł bliżej i zamachnął się mieczem, chcąc zadać ostateczny cios.

Przyjaciele, którzy w zdumieniu obserwowali całe to zajście, wstrzymali oddech. Napięcie trwało zaledwie kilka sekund, ale potem nic się nie wydarzyło. Z niezrozumiałych przyczyn wampir nie zabił Gordyka, a jedynie przycisnął koniec miecza do szyi przeciwnika, tak silnie, że popłynęła stróżka krwi.

- Nie zasługujesz na to żeby żyć. - Stwierdził w końcu wciąż spokojnym głosem wampir. - Ale nie ja będę tym, który cię zgładzi. Wynoś się!

Oczy Gordyka wyrażały nieskończoną nienawiść, ale on nic nie odpowiedział. Chwilę później nie było go już na polu bitwy.

Deszcz wciąż wściekle siekł o ziemię, jakby chciał natychmiast zmazać wszystkie ślady niedawnej walki, a wiatr szarpał konarami drzew i ubraniami zebranych. Po chwili bezruchu wampir podszedł do przyjaciół i spojrzał na nich z pewnym rozbawieniem, szczególnie długo zatrzymując wzrok na Amelii. Najwyraźniej dostrzegł to Zel, gdyż jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści i sobą zasłonił księżniczkę.

- Nie dostaniesz jej drugi raz! - Rzucił z wściekłością.

Wampir patrzył na chimerę i nawet nie próbował ukryć swojego zadowolenia.

- Zabawny jesteś. Ciekawe jak pokonalibyście mnie teraz, gdy nie ma już z wami egzorcysty? - Stwierdził.

- Znalazłby się jakiś sposób. - Warknęła Lina, której ta sytuacja bardzo się nie podobała. - Może chcesz się o tym przekonać?

- Lepiej mnie nie prowokuj, ruda wiedźmo, bo mogę zapomnieć po co tu jestem.

- Kogo nazywasz wiedźmą?! - Czarodziejka mimo poważnego osłabienia zdołała podnieść się z ziemi i gotowa była przypalić wampira kilkoma fireballami.

- Oboje przestańcie. - Powstrzymał ich znajomy, spokojny głos.

Sekundę później między Liną, a wampirem pojawił się podobno martwy egzorcysta.

- Edward!? - Zakrzyknęli równocześnie przyjaciele.

- No, tak. To ja. - Odparł nieco przestraszony ich reakcją mag.

- Ale jak to możliwe? Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz! - Lina coraz bardziej odzyskiwała dawną werwę.

- Eee… - zająknął się Edward. - To dość skomplikowane. Rzeczywiście powinienem zginąć po kontakcie z Mieczem Kłamstwa, ale niedaleko stąd jest świątynia białej magii. Gdy ją zlokalizowałem, przeniosłem się tam i to nieco osłabiło działanie mojej klątwy. Trwało jednak trochę nim wróciłem do stanu używalności.

- Jak to przeniosłeś się? Posiadasz zdolność teleportacji? Przecież to umieją robić tylko nieśmiertelni. - Odezwał się Zel, który na chwilę zapomniał o obecności wampira.

- To prawda. Ale kiedyś poznałem pewnego nieśmiertelnego, a ponieważ wyświadczyłem mu drobną przysługę, on podzielił się ze mną tym sekretem.

Ruda czarodziejka doskoczyła do egzorcysty i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- I mówisz to dopiero teraz? Kiedy od kilku tygodni wędrujemy jak błędni po całym kontynencie, a ty mogłeś nas po prostu przenieść!

- To nie tak. - Edward uśmiechnął się widząc minę Liny. - Nie jestem w tym tak wprawny jak potwory czy smoki. Ta zdolność jest niestety ograniczona tylko do mojej osoby.

Czarownica zamyśliła się tarmosząc jednocześnie swoją rudą czuprynę.

- Dobrze, powiedzmy, że rozumiem większość z tego co powiedziałeś. - Stwierdziła po chwili. - Ale wytłumacz mi jeszcze co on tutaj robi. - Mówiąc to wskazała na stojącego za Edwardem wampira.

Swoją drogą wampir wyglądał na całkowicie znudzonego tą przydługą debatą. Oparł miecz o ramię i bliski był tego, żeby zacząć ziewać. Zainteresował się dopiero, gdy rozmowa została skierowana na jego osobę.

- Wtedy w jaskini, on rzeczywiście nie zginął, ale został uwięziony w moim ciele. - Zaczął Edward. - Wiedziałem, że Gordyk w końcu znowu się pojawi, więc w zamian za darowanie życia, on miał mnie wspomóc w walce z tym draniem.

- Jak mogłeś?! Przecież to morderca! Chciał zabić Amelię! - Krzyknął Zel, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na egzorcystę.

- Wiem. - Edward niespodziewanie spoważniał. - Ale wierz mi, miałem swoje powody.

- To żadna odpowiedź! - Zel był coraz bardziej wściekły.

Niespodziewanie jednak podszedł do niego wampir i patrząc wprost na niego, powiedział dziwnym głosem.

- Mam taki sam wpływ na to kim jestem, jak ty na to, że jesteś chimerą.

Zelgadis wyglądał tak, jakby nie rozumiał wypowiedzianych słów. Tymczasem wampir zwrócił się do Edwarda.

- Zrobiłem to czego chciałeś, teraz odchodzę.

Egzorcysta nic nie odpowiedział jedynie skinął głową. Widząc to wampir rzucił na ziemię Miecz Kłamstwa, a potem spojrzał jeszcze raz na Zelgadisa.

- Ty i tak krzywdzisz ją bardziej niż ja. - Powiedział, po czym przekształcił się w jakiegoś ptaka i w kilka chwil znikł w przestworzach.

- Pozwoliłeś mu odejść? - Spytała moment później Lina.

- Powiedziałaś mi kiedyś, że ponieważ uratowałaś mi życie, to teraz ono należy do ciebie. Tak samo ja darowałem życie jemu i tylko do mnie należy decyzja co z nim zrobić. - Odparł mag, ponownie przybierając normalny, łagodny wyraz twarzy.

Czarodziejka pokręciła z niezadowoleniem głową. Wszystko ją bolało, była przemoknięta do suchej nitki i dodatkowo czuła, że dzisiaj Edwarda nie przegada. To nie był jej najlepszy dzień.

- Mam na dzisiaj dość. - Odezwała się w końcu. - Jestem zmęczona i głodna, a do tego stoję na jakiejś zapuszczonej łące w strugach deszczu. Xellosku bądź tak dobry i zabierz nas do jakiegoś miasta, gdzie w przytulnej gospodzie moglibyśmy przeczekać tą cholerną ulewę. - Mówiąc to wlepiła błagalne spojrzenie w Mazoku.

Wszyscy najpierw ze zdziwieniem popatrzyli na Linę, a potem na kapłana, który był co najmniej tak samo zaskoczony, jak pozostali. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z szoku i uśmiechnął perfidnie.

- No, wiesz, Lino. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że będziesz chciała wziąć mnie na litość.

- Widzisz teraz, jak nisko upadłam. Ale pomyśl - także czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się podstępnie. - Nie będę w ciebie więcej ciskać fireballami i zafunduję ci torcik marcepanowy z herbatką.

Trudno powiedzieć, czy to pokojowe zapewnienia Liny czy może słodkie przekupstwo zadziałało, ale Demon zgodził się przetransportować drużynę do pobliskiego miasta. Przeniósł wszystkich prócz Edwarda, który z oczywistych przyczyn nie mógł skorzystać z pomocy Mazoku. Na szczęście i on po niedługim czasie dołączył do pozostałych.

Gdy już wszyscy zostali uzdrowieni i teraz siedzieli przy stole zastawionym różnymi smakołykami (w tym torcikiem marcepanowym, a jakże) mogli wreszcie spokojnie zastanowić się nad wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia. Na dworze prócz szalejącej wichury, rozpętała się jeszcze burza, więc jednogłośnie postanowili, że dalszą podróż należy odłożyć na dzień następny.

- Jedno jest pewne, ani te Demony, ani Gordyk nie zginęli, a to oznacza, że prędzej czy później znowu wejdą nam w drogę. - Skwitowała dyskusję Lina.

- I prawdopodobnie będzie tak dopóki nie odnajdziemy Miecza Prawdy. - Dorzucił Xellos.

- Niestety masz rację, ale póki co nie warto martwić się na zapas. - Dodała ruda czarodziejka. - Teraz trzeba odbić sobie frustracje.

Powiedziawszy to wbiła zęby w soczyste udko kurczaka.

Gdzieś w małym, mrocznym pokoju, trzy Demony klęczały przed swoją panią. Dwa z nich wciąż były ciężko ranne.

- Skończeni nieudacznicy! - Wrzeszczała kobieta. - Już drugi raz daliście się pokonać tej zgrai! Jesteście bezużyteczni! Gdybym stworzyła trzy ropuchy, byłby z nich większy pożytek! Moja cierpliwość właśnie się skończyła, poniesiecie zasłużoną karę!

Mazoku bez słowa patrzyły na swoją stwórczynię, a ta machnęła jedynie ręką i jej słudzy rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.

Egzorcysta szedł powoli w kierunku swojego pokoju, nagle jednak zatrzymał go znajomy głos.

- Edward, zaczekaj. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. - Filia zrównała się z magiem, była bardzo poważna. - Nie powinieneś tak dzisiaj ryzykować. Mogłeś zginąć.

- Inni również. Nie miałem wyboru. - Odparł spokojnie.

- Nie doceniasz nas sądząc, że tak łatwo damy się pokonać.

- Możliwe.

Zapadło krótkie, ale dziwnie nieprzyjemne milczenie.

- Przez chwilę myślałam, że nie żyjesz. - Smoczyca odwróciła wzrok w stronę okna, za którym mókł krajobraz.

- Przykro mi. Pamiętaj jednak, że jestem tylko człowiekiem i prędzej czy później umrę.

Filia spojrzała na Edwarda i uśmiechnęła się.

- Mimo wszystko cieszę się, że to nie nastąpiło dzisiaj. - Mówiąc to pocałowała go w policzek. - Dobranoc.

Egzorcysta również się uśmiechnął i odprowadził smoczycę wzrokiem.

Kiedy Filia otworzyła drzwi i weszła do pokoju, od razu poczuła, że nie jest sama. Rozejrzała się i w mroku dostrzegła tajemniczego kapłana siedzącego na parapecie okna.

Koniec części dziewiątej.

c.d.n.

Coś ostatnio mam fazę, na kończenie w chamskich momentach. Toż to się skończyło, jak odcinek w taniej telenoweli. Na pocieszenie dodam, że w następnym odcinku będzie gorąco i myślę, że dużo pytań znajdzie tam swoje odpowiedzi, przynajmniej tak planuję, a co z tego wyjdzie czas pokaże. Pozdrawiam i do następnego przeczytania.

Miko-chan

Motto na dziś: Co ma wisieć nie utonie.

21.12.2006r.


	10. Czerwony błękit

"Czerwony błękit" cz. X by Miko-chan

Kolejny jubileusz, to już dziesiąty odcinek i wszystko wskazuje na to, że powoli zbliżamy się do kulminacji tej opowieści (cieszycie się, prawda?). W poprzedniej części powiedziałam, że co ma wisieć, nie utonie, więc dalej ruszamy z tym koksem. Miłej lektury.

"Czerwony błękit" (nie, to nie jest błąd)

W mrocznym pokoju oświetlanym jedynie przez mdłą poświatę od monitora, siedziała młoda dziewczyna. Spokojnie patrzyła na mężczyznę, który nerwowo przemierzał niewielkie pomieszczenie. Miał on charakterystyczne niebieskie pasy na twarzy. Był wyraźnie zły i roztrzęsiony, gdyż co chwila w coś uderzał lub zrzucał jakieś przedmioty. W końcu, gdy figurka przedstawiająca bałwanka roztrzaskała się na podłodze, dziewczyna straciła nieco cierpliwość.

- Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś szanował moją własność. - Powiedziała łagodnie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, a potem spuścił głowę.

- Usiądź. - Wskazała mu kanapę naprzeciw siebie.

Bez słowa wykonał polecenie. Milczenie trwało dłuższą chwilę, a on coraz silniej zaciskał pięści. W końcu nie wytrzymał, spojrzał na dziewczynę i niemal wykrzyczał.

- Co mam zrobić?!

- Przede wszystkim musisz zachować spokój.

- Nie potrafię! Muszę działać, każda chwila jest cenna!

- Wiem, ale pochopne działanie doprowadzi do zguby ciebie i twoich braci.

Mężczyzna ciężko westchnął, a potem zacisnął zęby i wyszeptał.

- W każdej sekundzie czuję ból, jaki ona im zadaje i wiem, że długo już tego nie wytrzymają. Ona ich zgładzi, tylko po to, by zaspokoić własny gniew.

- Rozumiem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak silna więź was łączy i jak bardzo chcesz ocalić braci. - Mówiąc to wstała, podeszła do mężczyzny i położyła mu dłonie na ramionach. - Pomogę ci.

- Jak?

- Sama nie mogę opuścić tego miejsca, ale wiem jak można zaradzić twoim problemom. To nie będzie proste i będziesz musiał zrobić coś, co jest wbrew naturze Mazoku, ale poradzisz sobie. Bo przecież dla ratowania braci, jesteś w stanie poświęcić swoją demonią dumę, prawda Teo?

Przez dłuższą chwilę stała w bezruchu tuż koło drzwi. Jej wzrok skupiony był na nieproszonym gościu, a serce waliło niespokojnie.

"Jednak przyszedł" pomyślała i zacisnęła nieświadomie dłonie w pięści.

- Czego chcesz? - Spytała przerywając nieprzyjemną ciszę.

Nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie zeskoczył z parapetu i podszedł bliżej. Był niezwykle poważny, a jego otwarte oczy przyprawiały ją o ciarki, nie podobało jej się to spojrzenie.

W końcu stanął krok przed nią i zlustrował ją wzrokiem.

- Sam zastanawiam się dlaczego tu jestem. - Odparł cierpkim głosem.

- Wybacz, ale w takim razie ja tym bardziej nie mogę tego wiedzieć. - Mówiła pewnie, choć nogi dziwnie jej drżały.

Mazoku nachylił się, opierając rękę o drzwi, które były tuż za jej plecami.

- Powinnaś być z siebie dumna, Fi. Osiągnęłaś coś, co wydawało się zupełnie niemożliwe. Sprawiłaś, że stoję tutaj, jak ostatni kretyn i gadam te brednie.

Smoczyca poczuła się osaczona, on był stanowczo za blisko. Mimo to nie zamierzała tak łatwo ustąpić.

- A więc to cię boli. - Rzuciła z ironią dzielnie znosząc jego spojrzenie. - Nagle okazało się, że nie jesteś niezastąpiony. Wybacz, ale chyba nie sądziłeś, iż będę czekać wiecznie.

- W czym niby ten niedorobiony mag jest lepszy ode mnie?

Słysząc to Filia nie potrafiła powstrzymać złośliwego uśmiechu..

- Nigdy byś tego nie zrozumiał, w końcu jesteś tylko Mazoku, a one nie znają się na takich rzeczach.

Smoczyca chciała się wydostać z tej pułapki, ale ręka Xellosa zagradzała jej przejście.

- Zabierz rękę. - Warknęła patrząc na niego wojowniczo.

- Nie. - Padła lakoniczna odpowiedź.

W tym samym momencie Demon przycisnął smoczycę do drzwi i mimo protestów, pocałował ją.

Trwali tak dłuższą chwilę, w końcu jednak Xellos puścił ją, a wtedy stało się coś niespodziewanego. Filia zaczęła się śmiać. I nie był to złośliwy czy sarkastyczny śmiech, ale taki który wyrażał tylko i wyłącznie radość. Powagę na twarzy Mazoku zastąpiło zaskoczenie. Przez moment patrzył na nią w osłupieniu nie rozumiejąc jej zachowania. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie takiej reakcji.

- Wygrałam. - Powiedziała, gdy zdołała opanować rozbawienie. - Mistrz marionetek sam wpadł we własne sidła i nadal jeszcze nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

Tym razem to Xellos poczuł się niepewnie, gdyż coraz bardziej tracił panowanie nad sytuacją. Mówiąc szczerze, nie rozumiał co Filia ma na myśli, a ta nie kwapiła się by wszystko wytłumaczyć.

- Teraz wyglądasz naprawdę zabawnie. - Mówiła uśmiechając się szeroko. - Masz szczęście, że nie jestem taka okrutna, jak ty, bo wtedy zostawiłabym cię w tej niepewności.

- Więc co tu się dzieje? - Spytał starając się ukryć zmieszanie.

- To wszystko było ukartowane, mój drogi. - Powiedziawszy to musnęła go koniuszkiem palca w nos, na co on odsunął się gwałtownie. - A ty wpadłeś prosto w pułapkę, którą na ciebie zastawiliśmy.

- Pułapkę?

- Tak chyba najtrafniej można to nazwać. Ostatecznie wszystko poszło po naszej myśli, a to, że tu jesteś jest zwieńczeniem całej intrygi. Mówiłam przecież, że nie zamierzam czekać na ciebie wiecznie i właśnie osiągnęłam ten cel.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że…

- Że Edward jest tylko moim przyjacielem, który podrzucił mi pomysł, jak zmusić cię w końcu do działania.

Xellosa normalnie zatkało.

- Czyli wychodzi na to, że jesteś małym, podstępnym smokiem. - Powiedział po chwili, a jego wyraz twarzy powoli wracał do normy.

- Żebyś wiedział. - Stwierdziła, a figlarny uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy. - Nigdy mnie nie doceniałeś, a wierz mi, jeśli potrzeba potrafię być równie przebiegła ja ty. Poza tym obserwowanie jak coraz bardziej zżera cię zazdrość był naprawdę zabawne. Edward miał sporo racji mówiąc, że czekanie aż wreszcie sam wszystko zrozumiesz jest bezcelowe. Stąd zaproponował, żeby uderzyć w twoją ambicję. Przecież to widać na pierwszy rzut oka, że uważasz się za kogoś znacznie lepszego niż on, dlatego musiało być dla ciebie ciosem, że wybrałam zwykłego śmiertelnika. Zazdrość absolutnie nie jest pozytywnym uczuciem, stąd znacznie łatwiej zdołała się przebić do twojego zatwardziałego umysłu.

- Nie jestem zatwardział i wbrew pozorom potrafię przyznać się do porażki.

- Doprawdy?

- To, że tu jestem właśnie o tym świadczy.

Filia nagle spoważniała.

- Pozostaje jedynie pytanie, jakie wyciągniesz z tego wnioski.

Tym razem to Mazoku uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- No, cóż... wnioski nasuwają się same.

Mówiąc to z powrotem podszedł bliżej i nachyliwszy się wyszeptał jej do ucha.

- Zastanawiam się tylko, czy jutro powinienem Edwarda zabić czy mu podziękować.

Smoczyca spojrzała na niego z rozbawienie i zamiast odpowiadać po prostu go pocałowała.

Niestety potem brutalnie wyrzucili autorkę z pokoju, dlatego nie mogła opisać tego co działo się dalej. No, ale w końcu macie wyobraźnię, więc sobie wyobraźcie.

- Co powiemy reszcie?

- Nic, niech gryzą się w domysłach.

- Jesteś okropny.

- Wiem.

Następnego dnia rano, gdy Edward wyszedł z pokoju zobaczył, że na korytarzu, oparty o ścianę, stoi Xellos i najwyraźniej czeka na niego. Ponieważ egzorcysta nie był pewien czego się spodziewać, przez chwilę stał w milczeniu, ale potem uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej.

- Nadal nie wiem - zaczął bez wstępu Mazoku - czy powinienem ci przyłożyć, czy poklepać cię przyjacielsko po ramieniu.

- Wolałbym uniknąć zarówno jednego, jak i drugiego.

- Tak też sądziłem. - Teraz i Xellos się uśmiechnął, choć nieco bardziej przebiegle. - Podjąłeś spore ryzyko, wiedząc że sam nie będziesz mieć z tego żadnych korzyści. Typowo ludzkie zachowanie.

- Typowo demonie rozumowanie. Może nie zyskałem żadnej korzyści, ale przynajmniej mam satysfakcję.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz. - Mazoku wzruszył ramionami. - Tak czy inaczej wykazałeś się sporą odwagą albo głupotą w zależności jak na to spojrzeć.

- Ryzyko było kalkulowane.

- Tak samo jak w czasie walki z Demonami, kiedy zdecydowałeś się użyć Miecza Kłamstwa? Wiedziałeś, że w okolicy znajdziesz świątynię, która zniweluje działanie klątwy, prawda?

Z twarzy Edwarda w jednej chwili znikł uśmiech i mag poważnie spojrzał na Mazoku.

- Wtedy nie było czasu na kalkulacje. - Odparł i ruszył w stronę schodów.

- Jeszcze jedno. - Zatrzymał go Xellos. - Jak wytłumaczysz to, że w promieniu wielu kilometrów od pola bitwy nie ma żadnej świątyni białej magii?

Egzorcysta zatrzymał się i przez chwilę milczał. Potem spojrzał na Demona uśmiechając się podstępnie i parodiując jego zachowanie odparł.

- To tajemnica.

Cała drużyna, wraz z nieodłączną i nader irytującą Lezą, siedziała w gospodzie i spożywała posiłek. Choć określenie spożywała jest niezbyt trafne w przypadku Liny i Gourrego. Ci dwoje jak zwykle pochłaniali nieziemskie ilości jedzenia w zawrotnym czasie. Pozostali w milczeniu przyglądali się temu zjawisku. Zwłaszcza Filia była bardzo milcząca i tylko rzuciła ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę egzorcysty, który od razu zrozumiał co ma na myśli i jedynie uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Chwilę później dołączył do nich Xellos i jakby nigdy nic usiadł na miejscu koło smoczycy, a ta udała, że nie ma w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni, ale nikt nie odważył się tego skomentować. No, prawie nikt.

- Czyżbyście mieli zawieszenie broni? - Spytała Leza, kończąc właśnie tabliczkę czekolady.

- Można tak powiedzieć. - Odparła cicho smoczyca, czując że zaczyna robić się czerwona.

- Wczoraj wieczorem doszliśmy do porozumienia i dogłębnie przeanalizowaliśmy różnice między nami, które leżą u podstaw tego konfliktu. - Stwierdził Mazoku znad filiżanki herbaty.

- Dogłębnie? - Dziewczynka z rozbawieniem popatrzyła na Demona. - Wyobrażam sobie.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Lezę zaskoczeni i już nie tylko Filia była czerwona, Lina, Amelia i Zel również. (Gourry i tak niczego nie rozumiał, a Edwarda najwyraźniej to nie ruszało).

Pewnie konsternacja trwała by dłużej, gdyby nagle koło ich stolika nie pojawił się jakiś chłopiec.

- Przepraszam panią. - Pociągnął Linę za pelerynę.

Czarodziejka spojrzała na dziecko i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

- O co chodzi?

- Ktoś zapłacił mi, żebym to pani oddał. - Po tych słowach chłopiec położył na stole list i nim zdążyli o cokolwiek zapytać, wybiegł z gospody.

Sz. P. Lina Inverse.

Moje imię z pewnością nie jest dla Ciebie obce, gdyż wiem od moich zwiadowców, że od kilku dni poszukujesz mnie. Pragnę ułatwić Ci zadanie i wyznaczyć miejsce, gdzie odbędzie się spotkanie, gdyż i ja chcę się z Wami rozmówić. Tak więc, proponują byście dziś w południe pojawili się przy niewielkim jeziorze zwanym Mud, leżącym na północ od Rodik. Tam będę na Was czekał.

Z wyrazami szacunku

Talid ibn Selidur

Lina dwukrotnie przeczytała wiadomość i zaczęła rozważać wszystkie możliwości. To mógł być list od Talida, ale równie dobrze od Gordyka lub tajemniczego napastnika, który nasyła na nich demony. W każdym z tych przypadków, bez względu na nadawcę, trzeba było założyć, że ktoś może zastawić na nich pułapkę. Jednocześnie jedynym sposobem by się o tym przekonać, było stawienie się na umówionym miejscu i sprawdzenie kto tam na nich czeka. Podjęcie decyzji nastąpiło błyskawicznie, wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że trzeba odwiedzić jezioro Mud.

Zaraz po śniadaniu ruszyli na skrzydłach Filii w stronę północnego Rodik. Podróż nie trwała długo i niemal idealnie w południe udało im się odnaleźć wspominane jezioro. Chwilę krążyli nad miejscem spotkania, by upewnić się, że niegdzie nie ukrywają się jacyś napastnicy, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, iż jedynym człowiekiem w okolicy jest mężczyzna siedzący na kamieniu wystającym z brzegu jeziora. Gdy znaleźli się już na ziemi ten wstał i podszedł do nich. Miał jakieś czterdzieści lat, ubrany w podróżny strój, z bronią przy pasie i podniszczoną peleryną wyglądał jakby niegdzie nie zagrzał na dłużej miejsca. Był nieco zarośnięty, a jego twarz mocno ogorzała od słońca i wiatru. Tylko oczy zdradzały, że nie jest zwykłym wędrowcem, gdyż można w nich było dostrzec wiedzę dziesiątek lat spędzonych w podróży i niezliczonych odwiedzonych krain.

- Więc ty jesteś Talid. - Bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała Lina.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

- Tak i jestem również jednym z siedmiu fragmentów Shabranigdo.- Jego głos był zachrypły i dziwnie nieprzyjemny. - A to zapewne Miecz Kłamstwa, o którym tyle słyszałem.

Mówiąc to wskazał ręką na broń przypiętą do pasa czarodziejki.

- Zgadza się. Jak pewnie już wiesz poszukujemy drugiej takiej broni do kompletu.

- Legendarny Miecz Prawdy, Zguba Niedowiarków, zdolna zgładzać całe armie. - Na twarzy Talida pojawił się nieprzyjemny uśmiech. - Niestety nie mam go.

Co poniektórzy członkowie drużyny wyglądali na zawiedzionych.

- Skoro go nie posiadasz, to mogłeś o tym napisać w liście, zaoszczędziłbyś nam fatygi. - Rzucił z przekąsem Xellos.

Mężczyzna zlustrował wzrokiem Demona.

- Słyszałem, że wraz z Liną Inverse podróżuje Mazoku i Ryozoku, nieprawdopodobne w dzisiejszych czasach. Ale widzę, że to nie wszyscy nadzwyczajni członkowie twojej drużyny.

Talid przeniósł spojrzenie kolejno na Zela, Edwarda i Lezę.

- Nie przyszliśmy tu po to, by prowadzić kronikę towarzyską. - Zirytował się Zelgadis.

- Racja. Miałem swój cel w sprowadzeniu was tutaj. Otóż nie chcę was martwić, ale wszyscy zostaliście wystrychnięci na dudka, a zrobiła to osoba, która jest w posiadaniu Miecza Prawdy. Problem w tym, że ja nie dopuszczę, by ona zdobyła obie bronie, co prędzej czy później nastąpi, jeśli Zguba Wierzących pozostanie w waszych rękach. Mówiąc prościej, zamierzam wam odebrać ten miecz.

Słysząc to Lina skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

- Dlaczego od dłuższego czasu wiedziałam, że to powiesz?

- Widocznie zadziałała kobieca intuicja. - Dodał Xellos, a na jego twarzy pojawił się perfidny uśmiech.

Talid roześmiał się złowrogo widząc bojowe nastawienie drużyny.

- Naprawdę sądzicie, że zdołacie mnie pokonać. - Mówił drwiącym głosem. - Może nie przebudził się we mnie jeszcze Lord Shabranigdo, ale mimo to potrafię korzystać z jego olbrzymiej potęgi.

- Już raz pokonaliśmy przebudzony fragment Shabranigdo. - Krzyknął Zel.

- Pokonaliście? Dobre sobie. Ona to zrobiła! - Wskazał na Linę. - I to dzięki zaklęciu, którego nie ośmieli się ponownie użyć. Zaskoczeni? Wiem o was znacznie więcej, a ta wiedza pozwoli mi was zniszczyć.

W tej samej chwili z ciała Talida wydobyła się potężna fala energii, która uderzyła w przyjaciół. Zel, Lina i Edward zdołali postawić barierę, Filia teleportowała się koło Lezy i przeniosła ją w bezpieczne miejsce, a Xellos gdzieś prysnął. Niestety Amelia i Gourry nie zdążyli zareagować i straszliwa siła uderzyła prosto w nich. Księżniczka wpadła między drzewa, a szermierz prosto do jeziora.

- Edward, wyłów Gourrego inaczej się utopi! - Krzyknęła Lina.

- Nic z tego. - Warknął Talid i jeszcze silniej zaatakował.

Tym razem postawiona bariera nie wytrzymała i cała trójka podzieliła los swoich przyjaciół. Zel i Edward zatrzymali się dopiero gdzieś w lesie, a Lina wylądowała na jednej ze skał porozrzucanych po całej polanie. Czarodziejka poczuła smak krwi w ustach.

W tym samym momencie w Talida uderzyła potężna kula ognia, a potem niedaleko pojawił się Xellos trzymający za rękę na wpół żywego Gourrego. Mazoku niezbyt delikatnie położył szermierza na ziemię i ruszył w kierunku przeciwnika.

- Dla ciebie mam coś specjalnego. - Powiedział Talid, po czym wykonał jakieś dziwne gesty rękoma.

Niespodziewanie z ziemi wystrzeliły długie, świetliste kolce. Pierwsze najpierw zagrodziły drogę Xellosowi, a potem następne przebiły go na wylot. Mazoku poczuł, że nie jest w stanie się poruszyć, nie był ranny, ale całkowicie sparaliżowany.

- To powinno cię zatrzymać na jakiś czas.

Xellos nie był w stanie nawet odpowiedzieć.

Z twarzy Talida nie znikał sadystyczny uśmiech kiedy zbliżał się do rannej Liny. Ta choć wypowiedziała już czar uzdrawiający, wiedziała, że nie zdoła wykurować się na czas. Sekundy płynęły, gdy nagle.

- Dezintegracja chaosu!

Potężne zaklęcie w wykonaniu Filii uderzyło w przeciwnika. Ten jednak bez trudu je odparł i roześmiał się kpiąco.

- Głupi smoku! Zapomniałaś, że ja wciąż jestem człowiekiem, biała magia mnie nie skrzywdzi!

Gwałtowny atak Talida, zwalił Filię z nóg, tak, że z trudem zdołała zachować przytomność.

- Lina, uważaj. - Wyszeptała widząc, że mężczyzna stracił nią zainteresowanie i ruszył z powrotem w stronę czarodziejki.

Smoczyca próbowała się podnieść, ale czuła, jak ręce i nogi całkowicie odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Była bezradna.

- To już koniec. - Stwierdził Talid stając przed Liną, a w jego ręku skumulowała się czarna energia. - Liczyłem, że stawicie większy opór.

- Nie powiedziałam jeszcze ostatniego słowa. - Warknęła czarodziejka, starając się zyskać na czasie, by czar zdołał uzdrowić jej ciało.

- Doprawdy? Wybacz, ale śpieszy mi się.

- Ona jest moja! - Znajomy, złowrogi głos przeszył powietrze, a dosłownie moment później za plecami podróżnika pojawił się Gordyk.

Talid nie zdążył nawet zareagować, gdy ręka Gordyka przebiła się przez jego ciało dokładnie na wysokości serca. Jego oczy w jednej chwili zrobiły się puste i matowe jak u trupa.

- Sam powiedziałeś, że wciąż jesteś jeszcze człowiekiem. Magią nigdy nie pokonałbym drzemiącego w tobie Mrocznego Władcy, ale mogę fizycznie zabić twoje ciało. Miłego odrodzenia w przyszłości.

Usta Talida wykrzywiły się jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie padło już żadne słowo. Chwilę później leżał martwy na ziemi.

Gordyk jeszcze przez moment patrzył na swoje dzieło, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie w stronę czarodziejki. Wtedy jednak okazało się, że nie ma jej przy kamieniu. Zaczął gwałtownie rozglądać się dookoła, aż w końcu dostrzegł Linę, która trzymana przez Xellosa wisiała kilka metrów nad ziemią.

- Jestem ci niezmiernie wdzięczna za pomoc. - Powiedziała uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Humor powracał jej proporcjonalnie do odzyskiwanego zdrowia.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. - Odparł przez zęby Gordyk. - Ale wierz mi nie zrobiłem tego z sympatii do ciebie. Po prostu sto razy wolę zmierzyć się z całą waszą zgrają, niż stanąć do równej walki z Talidem.

- Nic dziwnego, w końcu on jest pełnowartościowym fragmentem Mrocznego Lorda, a ty już nieco wybrakowanym. - Dorzucił bezczelnie Xellos.

Dłonie Gordyka zaczęły drżeć z gniewu.

- Zmażę ci ten przebrzydły uśmieszek z twarzy. - Warknął.

- Zawsze do usług.

Mazoku i Lina wylądowali na ziemi.

- Filia nic ci nie jest? - Rzuciła czarodziejka nie spuszczając wzroku z Gordyka.

- Jeszcze żyję.

Smoczyca z trudem zdołała stanąć na nogi.

- W takim razie zajmij się Gourrym, chyba nie jest z nim najlepiej.

Filia skinęła głową i teleportowała się obok szermierza.

- Czyli zostało nas tylko troję. To ułatwi mi sprawę. - Uśmiechnął się Gordyk.

W tej samej chwili w jego rękach pojawiły się dwie czerwone kule energii, które poleciały w stronę Mazoku i czarodziejki. Ci natychmiast uskoczyli w bok. Fireball i potężna wiązka mrocznej energii były odpowiedzią na atak Gordyka, ten jednak jednym ruchem ręki zdołał je odeprzeć i moment później pojawił się koło Liny. Czarodziejka z ledwością uniknęła ciosu, a przywołana błyskawica zmusiła mężczyznę do przejścia w defensywę. Wtedy to tuż za nim pojawił się Xellos, ale nie zdołał rozbić, postawionej natychmiast bariery. Kolejny cios i Mazoku musiał uciekać na astral, by nie odnieść obrażeń.

- Święty wietrze, który przenikasz ziemię, napełnij wszystko świeżym oddechem! Van Rail!

Wiązki lodu zaczęły oplatać Gordyka, unieruchamiając najpierw jego nogi, a potem wyższe partie ciała.

- Zel! Amelia! Teraz! - Wrzasnęła Lina.

Nie wiadomo skąd nagle na polu bitwy pojawiła się księżniczka i jej chimerowaty towarzysz. Podwójny La Tilt nie miał problemu z trafieniem w nieruchomy cel, po czym oślepiający blask zalał całą polanę.

Gordyk zdołał odeprzeć atak i złamać lodową barierę, ale teraz poważnie osłabiony osunął się na kolana. Gdy uniósł głowę zobaczył nad sobą Linę i Zela, którzy mierzyli w niego mieczami.

- Wiem, że żadne z zaklęć poza Giga Slavem czy Mieczem Pani Koszmarów nie zdoła cię zgładzić, bo jest w tobie pierwiastek Shabranigdo. - Zaczęła Lina z tryumfem wypisanym na twarzy. - Ale tak samo jak Talid, ty też jesteś człowiekiem i można cię zabić fizycznie, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, ty się więcej nie odrodzisz, bo jesteś już tylko pustym naczyniem, mam rację?

Niespodziewanie na twarzy Gordyka odmalował się szyderczy uśmiech.

- Poniekąd masz trochę racji, wiedźmo, ale i tak żadne z was nie zdoła mnie zabić.

- Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie, szczególnie, że właśnie przed nami klęczysz. - Rzucił Zel.

- Nic nie rozumiesz, chimero. Nie jesteście dość okrutni, żeby mnie zgładzić.

Mówiąc to mężczyzna chwycił za klingę miecza Zelgadisa. Zrobił to tak silnie, że stróżka krwi popłynęła wzdłuż jego ręki. Gordyk zaczął się donośnie śmiać.

Upiorny śmiech mężczyzny roznosił się po polanie przez kilka sekund, a potem gwałtownie ucichł. Gordyk zwinął się, jakby z bólu, a dłońmi chwycił trawę, która rosła przed nim. Niespodziewanie jego szkarłatne szaty zaczęły zmieniać kolor na niebieski, a dokładnie na błękitny. Ciemne dotąd włosy rozjaśniły się, aż w końcu były niemal białe, sylwetka zmniejszyła się, a rysy twarzy złagodniały. Po chwili nie było już Gordyka, przed nimi, na ziemi siedział…

- EDWARD?!?!?!

Koniec części dziesiątej.

c.d.n.

Jestem bardzo zadowolona z tej części, myślę również, że nieco się już wyjaśniło. Ciekawa jestem czy jest ktoś, kto wcześniej nie domyślił się, iż Edward i Gordyk to ta sama osoba. Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna za powiedzenie, czy kogokolwiek zaskoczyło zakończenie tego odcinka, bo mnie samej bardzo trudno to ocenić.

Miko-chan

Motto na dziś: Przypadki chodzą po ludziach i po nieludziach także.

29.12.2006r.


	11. Dr Jekyl and Mr Hyde

"Czerwony błękit" cz. IX by Miko-chan.

Powiem szczerze, że końcówka poprzedniej części i większość tego co będzie w tej, była pierwszą rzeczą, jaka powstała w mojej głowie odnośnie tego opowiadania. Dopiero na tej bazie wymyśliłam całą resztę historii. Ale nie ględzę już więcej, tylko zapraszam do czytania.

"Dr Jekyl and Mr Hyde "

Cała drużyna w zdumieniu obserwowała siedzącego na ziemi, wciąż milczącego egzorcystę. Ten zresztą nie wyglądał na skorego do tłumaczeń, był bardzo blady i ciężko oddychał, a jego dłonie nadal ściskały kępy trawy rosnące przed nim. Dopiero po kilku minutach zaczął przychodzić do siebie, a z jego twarzy znikł grymas bólu.

W międzyczasie Filia zdołała uzdrowić Gourrego i razem z nim dołączyła do przyjaciół, ze swojej kryjówki wynurzyła się też Leza, ale nawet ona nie kwapiła się do zadawania pytań. W końcu jednak nieprzyjemne milczenie przerwał Xellos.

- To dużo tłumaczy.

- Co masz na myśli? - Lina spojrzała na Mazoku badawczo.

- Teraz rozumiem dlaczego zawsze, gdy pojawiał się Gordyk, to dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności nie było w okolicy Edwarda. Rozumiem też dlaczego czasami wyczuwałem od niego takie fale negatywnych emocji, choć on nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. W końcu przestaje dziwić również fakt, dlaczego nie mogłem znaleźć świątyni, w której rzekomo miał uratować się przed klątwą. Niech zgadnę, ta cała alergia na czarną magię to wytwór twojej wyobraźni, prawda?

Ostatnie zdanie było skierowane do Edwarda i przyjaciele z powrotem spojrzeli na egzorcystę. On powoli uniósł głowę, a na jego twarz pojawił się cierpki uśmiech.

- Nie można ci odmówić talentu dedukcyjnego, Xellosie. - Powiedział cicho, ale z każdym słowem jego głos stawał się coraz silniejszy. - Rzeczywiście, nie ma czegoś takiego jak magiczna alergia, musiałem jednak jakoś się zabezpieczyć, a wiedząc, że nie jesteście zbyt zaznajomieni z tą tematyką, wymyśliłem odpowiednią bajeczkę.

- Zabezpieczyć? Przed czym? - Lina przewiercała maga wzrokiem.

- Przed kontaktem z czarną magią, gdyż to właśnie wtedy Gordyk przejmuje kontrolę nad moim ciałem.

- Jak to możliwe? - Spytała Amelia patrząc z przerażeniem to na Edwarda, to na Linę.

Egzorcysta westchnął ciężko, a potem w jego dłoni pojawiła się kula białego światła, którą skierował na swoją klatkę piersiową. Rana na jego ręce, jak i pomniejsze zadrapania natychmiast znikły, a on nie bez wysiłku podniósł się z ziemi.

- Myślę, że jestem wam winny wytłumaczenie. - Stwierdził patrząc poważnie na przyjaciół. - Gdyż większość z tego co o mnie wiecie jest zwykłym kłamstwem.

- To dobrze myślisz. Wygląda na to, że wyprowadziłeś nas wszystkich w pole. - Rudowłosa czarodziejka odzyskiwała dawny animusz.

- To prawda. Zacznę może jednak od początku.

- Zacznij od miejsca, w którym nas okłamałeś. - Lina nie spuszczając wzroku z maga usiadła na pobliskim kamieniu, ona także nie czuła się jeszcze w pełni sił.

- Właśnie dlatego muszę zacząć od początku. Powiedziałem, że jestem egzorcystą i to jest jedno z nielicznych prawdziwych stwierdzeń. Byłem szykowany do tego od piątego roku życia i przez wiele lat wspólnie z ojcem zajmowałem się zwalczaniem mrocznych sił. Aż w końcu ponad dziesięć lat temu natknęliśmy się na bardzo nieprzyjemny przypadek. Był to właśnie Gordyk, a raczej to co z niego zostało po pokonaniu Shabranigdo. Jego wola przetrwania była tak silna, że zmienił się w potężnego upiora, którego w żaden znany mi sposób nie można było odesłać z tego świata. Ponieważ siał wtedy straszne spustoszenie mój ojciec postanowił wykorzystać dość ryzykowną metodę i zapieczętować go w swoi ciele. Sprzeciwiałem się temu, ale ojciec pozostał nieugięty i skończyło się to dla niego tragicznie. Gordyk doprowadził go najpierw do obłędu, a w końcu do śmierci. To nie pozostawiło mi wyboru, już wtedy posiadałem większe umiejętności od mojego ojca, a poza tym chciałem raz na zawsze pozbyć się upiora, stąd postanowiłem powtórzyć to co już raz zrobił ojciec. I udało mi się to wykonać. Gordyk został na stałe zamknięty we mnie, ale nie pozostało to bez wpływu na moje życie. Z czasem przekonałem się, że czarna magia znacznie wzmaga jego aktywność, do tego stopnia, iż jest w stanie zepchnąć moją wolę do zakamarków podświadomości i przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem, a nawet wpłynąć na jego wygląd. Jedynym sposobem na odwrócenie tego procesu jest osłabienie go i zranienie, gdyż on niezbyt radzi sobie ze swoją cielesną powłoką. Zawsze, gdy Gordyk zyskiwał kontrolę przede wszystkim starał się odnaleźć swoją własność, Miecz Kłamstwa i w końcu, pięć lat temu zdołała to osiągnąć. Wtedy też stał się bardzo potężny i nikt nie był w stanie nawet się do niego zbliżyć. Dopiero wy atakując go we dworze przełamaliście jego opór. Powiedziałem wam wtedy, że byłem jego więźniem i to w sumie również jest prawda, gdyż przez ostatnie pięć lat pozostawałem zamknięty we własnym umyśle i mogłem jedynie biernie obserwować poczynania Gordyka.

Edward skończył mówić i wśród przyjaciół ponownie zapadła cisza.

- Dlaczego od razu nam o tym nie powiedziałeś? Po co te wszystkie kłamstwa? - Spytała po chwili smoczyca przerywając milczenie.

Mag spojrzał na nią ze zwykłą sobie łagodnością.

- Zrozum Filio, obawiałem się waszej reakcji. Nie wiedziałem wtedy jeszcze jacy jesteście i czego mogę się po was spodziewać. A potem - zawahał się - trochę głupio było mi się do tego przyznać.

- Głupio to teraz wyszło. - Rzuciła Lina. - Przez ciebie Gordyk mógł nas wszystkich pozabijać.

- Wiem i dlatego, po jego pierwszym ataku chciałem odejść. - Mówiąc to patrzył czarodziejce prosto w oczy. - Ale nie pozwoliłaś mi na to, Lino.

Ruda z pasją potarmosiła się po swojej czuprynie.

- Tamtego dnia miałeś doskonałą okazję, żeby wyznać prawdę. Co takiego stanęło ci na przeszkodzie? - Spytała.

- Masz rację. - Edward westchnął i powiódł wzrokiem po okolicy. - Ale wtedy przyszedł mi do głowy innym pomysł, do którego wykonania musiałem zachować to w tajemnicy. Otóż wiedziałem już, jacy jesteście silni i szczerze mówiąc miałem nadzieję, że przy którymś spotkaniu z Gordykiem uda wam się go zabić.

- Wtedy ty też byś zginął. - Stwierdził Zel.

- Gordyk opuści ten świat tylko razem z moją śmiercią. Jego dusza jest powiązana z moją, więc kiedy to nastąpi nie będzie mógł tutaj pozostać. Miałem nadzieję, że ten wampir zdoła tego dokonać, ale zawahał się, on wiedział, że zgładzając Gordyka zabije też mnie i najwyraźniej nie miał sumienia tego zrobić.

- Ale przecież my również nie moglibyśmy pana zabić. - Powiedziała wciąż nieco wstrząśnięta Amelia.

- I właśnie dlatego musiałem zachować w tajemnicy to, że Gordyk i ja jesteśmy tą samą osobą. On również wiedział, że się zawahacie i wykorzystał to dzisiaj, w chwili kiedy go pokonaliście.

- A nie ma żadnego innego sposobu żeby się go pozbyć. - Spytała Filia.

Edward pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Właśnie to powiedziała mi wyrocznia. To jest moje przekleństwo, z nim muszę żyć i zabiorę je ze sobą do grobu. - Mówił to dziwnie lekkim tonem, zupełnie jakby nie było w tym nic strasznego. - Wiem, że to już teraz niewiele zmieni, ale przykro mi, iż naraziłem was na niebezpieczeństwo.

- Zastanawia mnie jedno. - Zaczęła Lina. - Skoro jesteś egzorcystą od tylu lat, znasz tak potężne zaklęcia, które potrafią zapieczętować upiory, to jak to możliwe, że nie potrafisz walczyć?

Mag uśmiechnął się lekko słysząc te słowa.

- To nie do końca jest tak, że nie potrafię walczyć. Rzecz w tym, iż wolałem trzymać się na uboczu, by ograniczyć ryzyko kontaktu z czarną magią.

- Czyli w sumie odstawiłeś przed nami niezły teatr. - Skwitowała czarodziejka.

- Można tak powiedzieć. Pamiętasz ostrzeżenie wróżki Celesty o kłamcy w twojej drużynie. Obawiam się, że nie miała na myśli Xellosa.

- Najwyraźniej. - Lina również się uśmiechnęła.

- Tak czy inaczej, chyba czas się pożegnać. Myślę, że przysporzyłem wam już wystarczająco problemów. Jeszcze raz przepraszam i żegnajcie.

Po tych słowach zniknął nim ktokolwiek zdołał go powstrzymać.

- Edward, wracaj! Nie masz prawa teraz uciekać, jak niepyszny! - Wrzasnęła Lina zrywając się z kamienia, na którym do tej pory siedziała. - Drań, drugi raz mi to zrobił. Niech nie sądzi, że ja tak łatwo dam za wygraną.

- Może lepiej go nie szukać. Rzeczywiście przysparzał raczej więcej problemów niż pożytku. - Stwierdził Xellos wzruszając ramionami.

Filia spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

- Właśnie ty nie powinieneś tego mówić.

Mazoku złapał się ręką za tył głowy i uśmiechnął niewinnie.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz, złotko.

- I nie nazywaj mnie "złotko". - Warknęła, a po chwili dodała ciszej. - Przynajmniej nie przy ludziach.

- Okazało się jednak, że tajemnice, to nie tylko specjalność Xellosa. - Skomentowała Leza uśmiechając się zwyczajowo od ucha do ucha. - Kto by pomyślał, że taki niepozorny mag zdoła zrobić w konia wielką mistrzynię czarnej magii Linę Inverse.

- Za mało ci było wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień, Leza. - Rzuciła ruda wiedźma, patrząc wilkiem na dziewczynkę.

- Wrażeń nigdy dość. - Odparło radośnie dziecko.

- Ech, beznadziejny z ciebie przypadek. Nie ma co, idźmy do tego Rodik, zjemy coś i zastanowimy się co robić dalej. - Zarządziła czarodziejka.

- Jestem za. - Poderwał się Gourry pobudzony do życia wizją posiłku.

Było wczesne popołudnie i letnia pogoda nie zachęcała do pracy. Słoneczko świeciło przyjemnie, a niewielkie obłoki przesuwające się po niebie, nie mąciły swoją obecnością sielskiej atmosfery. Edward siedział przy jakimś niewielkim strumieniu i rozmyślał nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Nie wszystko potoczyło się według jego planu, szczerze mówiąc była to raczej totalna klęska. Najwyraźniej jak zwykle jego pech postanowił przypomnieć o swojej obecności, gdyż tak naprawdę to wydarzenia potoczyły się w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Gordyk z pewnością zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo zależało mu na utrzymaniu swojego sekretu w tajemnicy i wykorzystał tą wiedzę w najbardziej perfidny sposób. Czego jednak można by się spodziewać po kimś takim? Edward westchnął ciężko, nie mogąc jednocześnie zagłuszyć myśli, że gdzieś wewnątrz niego Gordyk śmieje się tryumfalnie.

- Och, zamknij się wreszcie! - Warknął sam do siebie.

Jeszcze raz odetchnął, by opanować niechciane emocje. Musiał się zastanowić co dalej. Po tym co się stało, nie pozostało mu już nic innego jak odjeść, przecież był kłamcą, oszustem, a przede wszystkim był niebezpieczny. Już i tak naraził ich na ogromne zagrożenie podróżując razem z nimi. Bardzo drogo mogli zapłacić, za jego egoizm, teraz jednak ponownie został zdany tylko na własne siły, zresztą tak jak to miało miejsce od wielu lat.

Nie miał zamiaru rozpaczać nad swoim losem, nigdy przecież tego nie robił, mimo to przyjemnie było przez pewien czas podróżować w grupie, gdzie nie musiał stale liczyć wyłącznie na siebie. Poza tym przywiązał się do tej zwariowanej gromadki, byli tak żywiołowi i pełni energii, że niemal automatycznie przekazywali ją innym. On zawsze podróżował w konkretnym celu, często były to sprawy bardzo nieprzyjemne, nieraz wręcz wstrząsające. Stąd nigdy nie uważał podróżowania za rozrywkę. Przez te kilka tygodni wiele się zmieniło, ale teraz czas o tym zapomnieć. Wszystko co dobre szybko się kończy, takie jest życie. Pozostał tylko on i duch Gordyka, który naśmiewa się z jego bezradności.

Niespodziewanie Edward poczuł jakąś mroczną siłę w okolicy. Odwrócił głowę i spostrzegł swojego starego znajomego. Kilka metrów od niego w cieniu drzewa stał wampir.

- Wyglądasz jak zbity pies. - Rzucił uśmiechając się zadziornie.

Edward również się uśmiechnął.

- Myślałem, że nie chcesz mieć ze mną więcej do czynienia.

- Powinienem, ale sam stwierdziłeś kiedyś, że nie jestem do gruntu zły, więc gdy zobaczyłem w jakim jesteś stanie to postanowiłem wesprzeć cię na duchu.

Mag z coraz większym rozbawieniem patrzył na towarzysza.

- I to jest jedyny powód dla którego narażasz się na kontakt z egzorcystą?

Wampir podszedł bliżej, a uśmiech nie znikał z jego bladej twarzy.

- Tak szczerze mówiąc to… nie. Prawda jest taka, że chyba udzieliło mi się trochę z twojego pecha. Wyobraź sobie, że siedziałem spokojnie w gospodzie. Teraz dzięki tobie mogę bez obaw przemieszczać się za dnia i praktycznie ludzie nie są w stanie rozpoznać we mnie wampira, ale mniejsza o to. Mój problem polegał na tym, że ta gospoda stała się celem twojej kompanii. Trochę ich wcięło jak mnie tam zobaczyli, ale potem doszliśmy do pewnego porozumienia. Powiedzieli co się stało i że nie mogą cię teraz odnaleźć. Nawet smocza kapłanka wydawała się bezradna w tej kwestii. W sumie nie zdziwiło mnie to, bo znam nieco twoje umiejętności. Ta ruda wiedźma szybko doszła do wniosku, że skoro byłem z tobą powiązany, to powinienem móc cię znaleźć, co też właśnie czynię.

- A tobie oczywiście nie przyszło do głowy, że skoro się ukrywam, to znaczy, iż nie chcę ich widzieć. - Odparł Edward, którego humor wyraźnie się popsuł.

- Pewnie, że przeszło mi to przez myśl, ale zostałem postawiony w sytuacji bez wyjścia.

Mag pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, sam doskonale zdążył poznać charakter i temperament pewnej rudej czarodziejki. Przez chwilę patrzył na płynącą wartko wodę, a gdy się odwrócił wampira już nie było w okolicy. Wzruszył ramionami i nie zastanawiając się dłużej sam również zniknął.

Pojawił się w gospodzie, o której wspomniał krwiopijca i od razu dostrzegł Linę i spółkę (ich trudno jest nie dostrzec). Podszedł bliżej i uśmiechając się łagodnie zaczął bez wstępu.

- Nie musiałaś przysyłać po mnie obstawy, gdybym chciał wrócić zrobiłbym to sam.

- FIREBALL!!! - Odpowiedź rudej czarodziejki była szybka i zdecydowana.

Po chwili Lina stała nad spalonymi resztkami egzorcysty.

- Doigrałeś się, Edek! Myślisz, że możesz tak pojawiać się i znikać kiedy ci się jawnie podoba, wybacz, ale ta rola jest zarezerwowana dla Xellosa. Możesz mieć w sobie tego paskudę Gordyka, możesz być fragmentem Shabranigdo, nawet ósmą reinkarnacją paznokcia LoN, ale to cię nie upoważnia do robienia z nas głupców!

- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru. - Odparł mag wstając z podłogi i otrzepując się z sadzy.

- Jasne, a ja nie miałam zamiaru potraktować cię fireballem. A teraz do rzeczy. - Mówiąc to Lina spojrzała poważnie na egzorcystę. - Po pierwsze niektórzy z nas uważają cię za przyjaciela, a jak wiadomo nie powinno się zostawiać przyjaciół samych. A po drugie nie ufam ci na tyle, żeby pozwolić byś samotnie pętał się po świecie. Tylko czekać, aż wpakujesz się na jakieś potwory i uwolnisz Gordyka. Z dwojga złego wolę tego gościa mieć na oku, niż czekać aż kiedyś pojawi się nie wiadomo skąd. A skoro tak obawiasz się o nasze życie, to najwyraźniej nas nie doceniasz. Jakiś surowiec wtórny po Shabranigdo nie pokona mistrzyni magii Liny Inverse.

- Skromna jak zawsze. - Rzucił Xellos znad filiżanki herbaty.

- Nikt cię o zdanie nie pytał.

Edward wysłuchał całej tej przemowy ze stoickim spokojem, a jego twarz wciąż miała ten sam łagodny wyraz.

- Wobec takich argumentów, chyba nic innego nie mogę zrobić jak zostać, choć nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł.

- Ciebie też o zdanie w tej kwestii nie pytałam. Poza tym jak może zauważyłeś ostatnio mamy tendencje do dobierania się w pary, a odkąd odszedłeś Leza czuła się bardzo samotna.

Mag i dziewczynka spojrzeli na Linę zaskoczeni, a po chwili Leza wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem, natomiast Edward złapał się ręką za głowę.

- O co ty mnie posądzasz, nie gustuję w dzieciach.

- Lino, skoro już o tych parach mowa - wtrącił Mazoku - to rozumiem, iż właśnie przyznałaś się do związku z Gourrym. Czy może to Amelia powinna zacząć się martwić?

Czarodziejka niespodziewanie zrobiła się czerwona, potem fioletowa, aż w końcu...

- Dobra ferajna, zbierajmy się dopóki tkwią w szoku. - Rzuciła Lina i razem z przyjaciółmi opuściła miasteczko, a jeszcze długo na horyzoncie za nimi widniała czarna chmura dymu i łuna pożogi.

Ponieważ do następnego miasta był spory kawałek drogi, a Xellos tym razem nie chciał współpracować, nie pozostało im nic innego, jak rozbić na noc obóz w lesie. Siedząc przy ognisku i jedząc pieczoną dziczyznę rozmawiali o dalszej wędrówce. Szybko ustalili, że skoro Miecza Prawdy nie miał ani Bernard, ani Talid, to pozostaje im jedynie odwiedzenie Seiluun i tamtejszą świątynię Cephieda. Linie włos się na głowie jeżył na myśl o tak dalekiej podróży, natomiast zupełnie odwrotnie podchodziła do tego Amelia. Nagle bardzo zapragnęła wrócić do domu i odwiedzić ojca.

- W takim razie nie ma co dłużej dyskutować. Ruszajmy do Seiluun. - Zawołała z entuzjazmem, na który niestety nikt nie odpowiedział.

No prawie nikt.

- Super! Stolica białej magii, zawsze chciałam ją zobaczyć. Podobno mają tam wyśmienite lody. - Leza podskoczyła radośnie.

- Czasami jak cię słucham to mam wrażenie, że jesteś dziewczęcym odpowiednikiem Gourrego. Czy ty też masz żołądek zamiast rozumu? - Rzuciła złośliwie Lina.

- Jeśli ktoś tu jest odpowiednikiem Gourrego to z pewnością nie ja. - Zaperzyła się małolata. - W końcu ja nie rzucam się z widelcem na wszystko co się rusza.

- O rzesz ty mały pędraku! - Krzyknęła Lina po czym rzuciła się w stronę dziewczynki i… zaczęła ją łaskotać.

Leza wylądowała na trawie śmiejąc się i wierzgając nogami. Skutek tego był taki, że jednym ze swoich sandałków znokautowała Gourrego, ale jakoś niespecjalnie ktoś zwrócił na to uwagę.

- Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że one coraz bardziej zachowują się jak siostry? - Spytała szeptem Filia.

- W sumie mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Obie mają kręćka i niesamowicie cięty język. - Odparł Xellos z rozbawieniem obserwując szamoczące się dziewczyny.

Była już późna noc i wszyscy członkowie drużyny spali (prócz Xellosa, który gdzieś się ulotnił) kiedy Edward wstał, po czym oddalił się od obozowiska. Wciąż nie był przekonany co do słuszności podjętej decyzji, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie miał już zbyt wielkiego wyjścia. Niespodziewanie usłyszał kroki, a gdy się odwrócił spostrzegł Filię.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz znów nas opuścić. - Powiedziała smoczyca, gdy już zrównała się z magiem.

Ten pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru, po prostu chciałem się przejść.

Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu. A drzewa i ich cienie układały się w przeróżne, niekiedy straszne kształty.

- Mam do ciebie żal. - Odezwała się nagle Filia.

- Wiem.

- Przynajmniej mnie mogłeś powiedzieć prawdę. Ja zwierzyłam się tobie ze swoich sekretów.

- Nie zaakceptowałabyś tego do czego dążyłem, a poza tym, jeśli powiedziałbym tobie inni też szybko poznaliby prawdę. Lina może i jest narwana, ale to doskonały obserwator.

Filia spochmurniała.

- Tak ci spieszno umierać?

- To nie tak, nie pragnę śmierci, ale to jedyny sposób by odesłać Gordyka tam gdzie jego miejsce. Zrozum Filio, to tylko kwestia czasu, aż on mnie pokona i zniszczy, tak jak to zrobił z moim ojcem. Nie wiem ile jeszcze zdołam stawiać mu opór, rok, dwa, może dziesięć lat, to nie istotne. Kiedyś on w końcu zapanuje całkowicie nad moim ciałem i umysłem, a wtedy moja śmierć pójdzie na marne, bo nie zdołam zabrać go ze sobą. Muszę zginąć, kiedy jeszcze będę w pełni sił, by nie dopuścić do jego ponownego oswobodzenia się.

Smoczyca z coraz większym przerażeniem patrzyła na egzorcystę, który wypowiadał te słowa całkowicie spokojnym tonem.

- To straszne. - Wyszeptała.

- Pieczętując go w swoim ciele miałem pełną świadomość tego, jaki los mnie czeka. I wierz mi, nie żałuję tego. Wbrew pozorom on cierpi stokroć bardziej niż ja, bo zżera go świadomość nieuchronności losu i jego własna nienawiść.

- Mimo tego co mówisz, nadal uważam, że to straszne i bardzo niesprawiedliwe.

Edward uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Nikt nie obiecywał, że ten świat będzie sprawiedliwy. Amelia wierz, że można stworzyć świat doskonale sprawiedliwy, ale ja nie umiem sobie tego wyobrazić. Za to wierzę w coś innego. W przeznaczenie. Czasami gdy patrzę na otaczającą mnie rzeczywistość, gdy widzę co dzieje się ze mną i z innymi ludźmi, odnoszę wrażenie, że ktoś tym wszystkim kieruje. Że wszystko co się dzieje jest z góry zaplanowane, ułożone według konkretnego zamysłu i scenariusza. Może to trochę irracjonalne, ale czasami wydaje mi się, iż jakaś wszechwładna siła kieruje każdym moim ruchem, nawet każdą myślą. (Miko-chan:- cmok, pozdrawiam wszystkich.) To przerażające, a zarazem w pewnym sensie przyjemne.

- Może jednak przeznaczenie się odwróci, przecież tak naprawdę nawet najwięksi mędrcy nie znają całej przyszłości. Dlatego nie wolno się poddawać.

- Nie poddaję się. Gdyby tak było, już dawno skróciłbym swój żywot, ale nie jestem, aż takim tchórzem.

- Wydaje mi się, że w ogóle nie jesteś tchórzem.

- Miło mi, iż masz o mnie aż tak dobre zdanie.

Filia uśmiechnęła się i kilka minut później razem wrócili do obozu.

Następnego ranka Amelia zgotowała wszystkim bardzo wczesną pobudkę. Księżniczkę dosłownie roznosiła energia, a jej niegasnący optymizm, doprowadzał Linę do szału, a Xellosa do mdłości.

Po pośpiesznym i niebywale skromnym śniadaniu cała drużyna zbierała się do drogi. Niespodziewanie Xellos i Edward spojrzeli bacznie w ten sam punkt, po chwili także Filia zareagowała nerwowo.

- Chyba mamy nieproszonego gościa. - Rzucił tajemniczy kapłan.

Jak na komendę między drzewami pojawił się Demon z niebieskimi pasami na policzkach. Teo.

Koniec części jedenastej.

c.d.n.

Wreszcie skończone, przepraszam wszystkich, którzy nie przepadają za Edwardem, że ten odcinek poświęciłam właśnie jemu, ale tego wymagała moja jakże zawiła fabuła . Normalnie staram się nie poświęcać postaciom przeze mnie stworzonym więcej uwagi, niż oryginalnym bohaterom Slayersów, ale tak akurat wyszło. Poprawię się w następnym odcinku. Pozdrawiam.

Miko-chan

Motto na dziś: Brak mi weny. Następnym razem wymyślę coś błyskotliwego.

23.01.2007


	12. Nie ufaj nieznajomym

"Czerwony błękit" cz. XII by Miko-chan

Boli mnie brzuch i ogólnie źle się czuje, stąd pewnie ta część wyjdzie mi bardzo paskudna. Poczekamy, zobaczymy.

"Nie ufaj nieznajomym, chyba że mają mocne argumenty."

Wszyscy przyjaciele w napięciu patrzyli na wrogiego Demona stojącego pośród drzew. Nigdy nie pojawiał się sam, stąd gdzieś niedaleko zapewne kryli się jego kompani i tylko czekali na sygnał do ataku. On jednak nic nie robił, jedynie wciąż w milczeniu obserwował całą drużynę swoimi dziwnie nieludzkimi oczami. Cisza przedłużała się nienaturalnie, aż w końcu Lina miała dość tych podchodów.

- Czekasz na zaproszenie?! - Rzuciła, a w jej dłoni pojawiła się kula ognia.

- Nie przyszedłem z wami walczyć, gdyby tak było już dawno bym zaatakował.

Mimo nieodpartej chęci przypieczenia Demona fireballem, Lina powściągnęła swój zapał i spojrzała badawczo na wroga.

- Czego więc chcesz?

- Mam dla was propozycję.

- Nie do odrzucenia, zapewne. - Wtrącił Zel stając koło Liny.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Możecie ją odrzucić, ale wtedy stracicie tygodnie na bezsensowną podróż do Seiluun.

- Sugerujesz, że tam nie ma Miecza Prawdy? - Lina miała ochotę przewiercić Demona wzrokiem.

- Ja to wiem, zresztą on również. - Mówiąc to Teo wskazał na stojącego nieco z tyłu Xellosa.

- CO?! - Ruda wiedźma przeniosła spojrzenie na Mazoku.

Ten tradycyjnie złapał się ręką za tył głowy.

- Yare, yare. Rzeczywiście byłem tam wczoraj w nocy i nie odnalazłem miecza.

ŁUP!

- I zapewne powiedziałbyś nam o tym przed bramą świątyni Cephieda! - Wrzasnęła czarodziejka sprowadzając jednocześnie Xellosa do parteru.

- Może trochę wcześniej. - Odparł masując sobie obolałą głowę. Nie patrzył jednak na Linę, lecz na inną twarz, gdzie niezadowolenie mieszało się z rozbawieniem.

Tymczasem Teo, coraz bardziej zirytowany, patrzył na te wygłupy z niesmakiem. W końcu jednak Lina przypomniała sobie o jego obecności.

- Co to za propozycja?

- Pomożecie mi uratować moich braci, a w zamian ja powiem wam kto jest w posiadaniu Zguby Niedowiarków.

- Miecza Prawdy?

- Dokładnie.

- Jaką mamy pewność, że to nie podstęp? - Zel równie podejrzliwie, jak Lina patrzył na potwora.

Teo słysząc te słowa uśmiechnął się cierpko, a w tym uśmiechu było coś co jeszcze bardziej przyprawiało wszystkich o ciarki (no, może prócz Xellosa).

- Nie potrzebuję używać podstępu, żeby was zabić, ale teraz jesteście potrzebni mi żywi.

- Jesteś okropnie pewny siebie. - Stwierdziła ruda wiedźma.

- W końcu jestem Demonem. Ale wierz mi, dużo kosztuje mnie stanie tutaj i spokojna rozmowa z wami, gdyż wydano mi inne polecenia.

- A więc jesteś zdrajcą. - Skwitował Xellos podnosząc się z ziemi.

Demon z niebieskimi pasami na twarzy zacisnął gniewnie pięści.

- Nie robiłbym tego, gdyby mnie nie sprowokowała. To ona pierwsza popełniła błąd.

- Kto taki?

- Moja pani. Ale nie dowiecie się ode mnie nic więcej, jeśli nie dojdziemy do porozumienia.

- Myślę, że już doszliśmy. - Rzuciła Lina.

- Lino, jesteś pewna, że chcesz wchodzi z nim w układy, to Mazoku?! - Zaniepokoiła się Filia.

- Dlatego zrobimy, to na moich warunkach. Uratujemy twoich braci, gdy już będziemy mieć Miecz Prawdy. A potem każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę.

- To nie takie proste. - Teo patrzył wprost na rudą czarodziejkę. - Osoba, która mnie stworzyła i która teraz więzi moich braci, jest jednocześnie w posiadaniu Miecza Prawdy. I to ona od początku wodzi was za nos.

Lina również nie odrywała spojrzenia od Demona.

- Kim więc jest nasz główny wróg?

- To ta, która wysłała was w tą bezsensowną podróż. Celesta.

- Celesta? - Zakrzyknęła równocześnie Lina i Filia.

- Kim jest Celesta? - Chyba nie trzeba mówić kto zadał to inteligentne pytanie.

ŁUP!

- To wróżbitka u której byliśmy, ciemniaku! - Czarodziejka w dość brutalny sposób uświadomiła szermierza.

Po chwili jednak opanowała się i zwróciła w stronę Teo.

- W takim razie ona musi być ostatnim fragmentem Shabranigdo, mam rację?

Mazoku przytakująco skinął głową.

- Czyli to wszystko od początku było ukartowane. - Dodał Lina. - Skoro jest jasnowidzką, to wiedziała, że zdobyliśmy Miecz Kłamstwa, wiedziała też, iż postanowiliśmy zaczerpnąć u niej rady. Jednak już wcześniej pokonaliśmy jeden z fragmentów Shabranigdo i obawiała się, że sama nie zdoła odebrać nam miecza. Dlatego wysłała nas na drugi koniec świata by zyskać na czasie i móc spokojnie atakować nas po drodze, licząc jednocześnie, że któryś z jej Demonów zdobędzie tą broń. Prawda?

- Jednak nasze ataki się nie powiodły, a ona wpadła w gniew i postanowiła nas ukarać. Stwierdziła, że nie zobaczę swoich braci, dopóki nie przyniosę jej miecza. Nie przewidziała tylko jednego, że ją zdradzę. - Dokończył Demon.

- I to jest najbardziej zastanawiające. - Wtrącił Xellos spoglądając na Teo otwartymi oczami. - Jak Mazoku może zdradzić swojego stwórcę?

- Tak samo jak Gaav zdradził całą rasę potworów. Uczynił to pierwiastek ludzki, ten sam który jest także we mnie. Nie zastanowiło was, dlaczego nazywam te dwa Demony braćmi, to dość nietypowe. Prawda jest taka, że jeszcze miesiąc temu rzeczywiście nimi byliśmy.

Wszyscy w osłupieniu patrzyli na Demona, który raptem kilka minut wcześniej był ich wrogiem. Amelia zasłoniła usta rękoma, gdy dotarło do niej okropieństwo tego co usłyszała. Nawet Xellos przez chwilę w milczeniu przyglądał się Teo. Jedynie Leza wciąż lekko się uśmiechała, ale trudno stwierdzić, czy cokolwiek w ogóle z tego rozumiała.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że byliście ludźmi? - Pierwsza odezwała się Filia.

- Tak, ale to nie jest teraz istotne. Obecnie niewiele różnimy się od reszty Demonów, nie zapominaj o tym smoku.

- Będę to miała na uwadze.

- Skoro Celesta ma miecz, który szukamy i przetrzymuje twoich braci, to nie widzę powodu, żeby tu stać i dyskutować. - Stwierdziła ruda czarodziejka. - Bierzmy się do roboty.

- Chwileczkę, Lino. - Powstrzymaj jej zapał Edward, który niespotykanie poważnie patrzył na Teo. - Celesta jest jasnowidzką, czyli trzeba założyć, że wie, iż ją zdradziłeś. Dlatego twoi bracia prawdopodobnie zostali już zgładzeni.

Demon pokręcił głową.

- To niemożliwe. Jesteśmy ze sobą bardzo silnie powiązani, gdyby któryś z nich zginął, ja także bym tego nie przeżył. Poza tym jest pewna osoba, która zagwarantowała mi, że do czasu naszego przybycia do Karny, Celesta nie dowie się o całym spisku.

- Chyba domyślam się o jakiej osobie mówisz. - Rzuciła Lina uśmiechając się przebiegle. - Taka niepozorna mieszkanka świata za ceglanym murem.

- Wyrocznia. - Zgodził się Mazoku.

- W takim razie nie wystawiajmy jej cierpliwości na próbę, Karna czeka. - Ruda czarodziejka była pełna zapału, a ponadto miała wielką ochotę wyrównać rachunki z tą kłamliwą wróżbitką.

Cała drużyna wraz z towarzyszącym im Demonem została przeniesiona do Karny. Xellos wykazał się nie tylko wielką uprzejmością (dziwne), ale także niezwykłą precyzją, gdyż znaleźli się dokładnie naprzeciwko niewielkiego domu Celesty. Lina zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że fragment Shabranigdo, osoba tworząca własne Demony, mieszka w miejscu, takim jak to, jednak Teo szybko wyprowadził ją z tego błędu.

- To wszystko jedynie kamuflaż. - Tłumaczył. - Za sprawą Miecza Prawdy, Celesta stworzyła przejście do świata podziemi i tam jest jej kryjówka.

Słysząc to Amelia wzdrygnęła się.

- Czyli my także będziemy musieli zejść do piekieł?

Mazoku spojrzał na księżniczkę, a jego twarz wykrzywił złośliwy uśmiech.

- Ostatnia szansa, żeby się wycofać, tam nie ma miejsca dla tchórzy.

- Może, rzeczywiście lepiej, by poszli tylko niektórzy. - Stwierdził Zel. - Gourry, Edward, Leza i Amelia powinni zostać.

- Nie ma mowy, nigdzie nie zostaję. - Rzuciła wojowniczo Amelia. - Jestem takim samym członkiem drużyny, jak reszta.

Wszyscy nieco zdumieni spojrzeli na księżniczkę. Nikt jednak nie znalazł odpowiednich argumentów by ją powstrzymać.

- Żartujecie, nigdy nie byłam w piekle, ja muszę to zobaczyć!! - Wrzasnęła Leza stając naburmuszona.

- A ty, Edward? Poradzisz sobie? - Spytała Lina, ignorując smarkulę.

- Oczywiście. - Przytaknął egzorcysta.

- W takim razie nie ma co, idziemy wszyscy. Nie zostawię Gourrego samego, bo wtedy dopiero gotów zrobić sobie krzywdę.

Szermierz stanął przy czarodziejce.

- I tak bym nie został. W końcu mam cię chronić. - Powiedział kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu.

Lina uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i spojrzała na Teo.

- W takim razie prowadź.

Demon skinął głową, a w jego ręce pojawiła się czarna kula energii, która po chwili spadła wprost na ziemię. Wtedy to z podłoża wynurzyły się czarne wrota, a moment później ich dwa ciężkie skrzydła otworzyły się z jękiem. Przyjaciele jeden po drugim wchodzili do środka, a ostatni był Zel, który z coraz większą obawą wpatrywał się w napis nad drzwiami "Welcome".

Mrok, cichy syk i smród, jakby siedzieli na około sami nałogowi palacze. Tak właśnie prezentował się przedsionek piekła. Był to długi korytarz, a po jego prawej i lewej stronie co kawałek znajdowały się stalowe drzwi z tabliczką i numerem. Lina czytała informacje po jednej stronie, a Xellos po drugiej.

- Mr Mefistofeles pokój 101, Mr Belzebub pokój 103, Hitler 105, po sto siódemką jakieś gryzmoły, 109 Vlodemort, 111 Cesarz Neron - Mówiła do siebie czarodziejka.

- Tutaj podobnie 102 to jakiś Sauron, a zaraz obok Fibrizzo, pod 106 Czarty i Biesy spółka z.o.o. , 108 Sz. P. Hanibal Lecter. Nigdzie nie widać tej wróżbitki. - Mazoku wzruszył ramionami.

Teo westchnął cicho.

- Pokój 215. Nie jest aż tak wpływowa, żeby dostać lepszy numer.

Po dość długim spacerze wąskim korytarzem dotarli wreszcie pod wskazany pokój. Lina nie mała zamiaru dłużej czekać, bez wahania nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do sporego pomieszczenia. Wyglądało ono, jak standardowa siedziba czarnego charakteru. Panował tam mrok rozświetlany jedynie przez nieliczne pochodnie przymocowane do ścian. Wewnątrz było kilka kamiennych rzeźb przedstawiających ludzi z powykrzywianymi od bólu twarzami, a na podłodze widniały ślady krwi (choć nie, po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, to była jedynie truskawkowa marmolada). Na samym końcu, gdzie było nieco jaśniej znajdował się stylowo urządzony salonik, choć purpurowa tapicerka foteli i kanapy, jakoś nie zachęcała do spoczynku. Tam też zobaczyli Celestę. Wyglądała inaczej niż za pierwszym razem, miała na sobie długą, powłóczystą, czarną suknię i równie czarny diadem na czole, co oczywiście nie zmieniało faktu iż wciąż była to niska, dość korpulentna staruszka.

- Wy tutaj?! Jak to możliwe?! - Powiedziała spoglądając złowrogo na przyjaciół. - Jak zdołaliście się ukryć przed moim darem?!

- Mamy szerokie plecy. - Odparła natychmiast Lina uśmiechając się zadziornie.

Celesta wyglądała, jakby zbierała myśli, aż w końcu przeniosła spojrzenie na Teo.

- Ostatni krąg piekieł jest dla zdrajców i buntowników.

Jasnowidzka uniosła ręce do poziomu, a chwilę później po jej obu stronach pojawiły się dwa Demony, Rico i Samson. Oba były całe we krwi, a ręce i nogi miały skute wielkimi łańcuchami.

- To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobiłeś i oni także. - Wyszeptała wróżbitka, a jej twarz przybrała sadystyczny wyraz.

Nagle powietrze zafalowało, zrobiło się duszne i gorące. Przyjaciele nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje, do chwili gdy spostrzegli, że oba Demony zaczynają płonąć. Także Teo osunął się na kolana, a z jego ust wyrwał się krzyk. Nie było czasu do namysłu. Lina rzuciła celnego Fireball, a Amelia i Zel stworzyli wspólnego La - Tilta. Oba zaklęcia jednak zatrzymały się na jakiejś niewidocznej barierze. O Dragon Slave'ie nie było co marzyć w pomieszczeniu, a na wypowiedzenia zaklęcia Ostrza Nicości zwyczajnie nie było czasu. Niespodziewanie jednak po ziemi przemknął niewielki biały płomień, który wytworzony został przez Edwarda. Płomień bez problemu minął barierę, a gdy zbliżył się do Celesty, rozdzielił się i błyskawicznie wyrysował sześcioramienną gwiazdę. Wróżbitka zamarła, a powietrze w sali wróciło do normy.

- Xellos, Filia! Zabierzcie ich stamtąd! Ta bariera długo jej nie zatrzyma! - Krzyknął egzorcysta wciąż trzymając rękę przy ziemi.

Smok i Demon bez słowa przenieśli się do rannych braci. Xellos jednym ruchem laski zniszczył łańcuch Samsona, a Filia oswobodziła Rico za pomocą swojej niezastąpionej broni. W ostatniej chwili zdążyli teleportować się z powrotem, gdyż bariera pękła niczym tafla szkła.

- Pożałujesz swojej bezczelności, marionetko Gordyka! - Warknęła Celesta wpatrując się w Edwarda.

- Przekonamy się. - Odparł ten całkowicie spokojnie.

W czasie, gdy mag w najlepsze konwersował sobie z wróżbitką. Teo przez zaciśnięte zęby zwrócił się do Liny.

- Mamy w sobie wystarczająco pierwiastka ludzkiego, by biała magia, mogła uleczyć nasze rany.

Czarodziejka od razu zrozumiała co Demon ma na myśli. Już po chwili obie kapłanki i czarodziejka wraz z Zelem leczyły rannych braci. Tymczasem Xellos wykorzystując zamieszanie podwędził Linie jej drogocenny miecz i postanowił rozegrać to po swojemu.

- Mam dla ciebie propozycję, wróżbitko. - Powiedział podchodząc bliżej i uśmiechając się podstępnie. - Jeśli się nie mylę to tego właśnie szukasz.

Mówiąc to pokazał jej Miecz Kłamstwa.

- Czyżbyś miał ochotę pohandlować? Na przykład twoje życie w zamian za tą broń.

- Raczysz żartować. Doskonale wiemy, że nie masz wystarczającej mocy, żeby nas wszystkich pokonać. Ale powiedzmy, iż możesz sobie kupić moją wierność w zamian za to co kryjesz w tym starym, ludzkim ciele.

- Xellos, co ty mówisz? - Filia spojrzała na Mazoku poważnie zaniepokojona.

- Wybacz, złotko, ale mam własne priorytety. - Odparł nawet na nią nie spoglądając.

- A więc marzy ci się moc Shabranigdo. Zachłanny z ciebie Demon. - Rzuciła Celesta.

- Nie dla siebie, oczywiście. Ale jak każdy Mazoku pragnę powrotu naszego pana.

Lina właśnie skończyła uzdrawiać Teo i słysząc słowa Xellosa zaczynała się obawiać czy i z nim nie przyjdzie im walczyć. Nie miała zamiaru czekać, aż oni się dogadają. W jej dłoniach zaczęło formować się zaklęcie. Niespodziewanie jednak chwyciła ją za rękę Leza.

- Poczekaj. - Powiedziała dziewczynka wciąż wpatrując się w Xellosa.

- Wiec jak będzie? Znajdziemy porozumienie? - Spytał Mazoku.

Na te słowa Celesta roześmiała się, choć w tym śmiechu nie było radości, wyłącznie kpina.

- Nie jestem taka głupia. Nie zamierzam skończyć, jak Rezo czy Gordyk. Przebudzenie się Lorda Ciemności oznaczałoby moją śmierć.

- W takim razie nie jesteś nam do niczego potrzebna. - Skwitował Xellos otwierając jedno oko. - Ale miło się rozmawiało.

Dopiero teraz wróżbitka zrozumiała, że to wszystko było jedynie grą na czas. Jednak nie zmieniła swojego nastawienia.

- Ilość wam nie pomoże, to tylko więcej karaluchów do zgniecenia.

- W naszej drużynie jest tylko jeden karaluch. - Rzuciła Lina podchodząc do Xellosa i gwałtownie wyrywając mu Miecz Kłamstwa z rąk. - A błąd ignorancji popełnił już niejeden z naszych wrogów.

- Nie zamierzam iść w ich ślady.

W tej samej chwili przed Celestą pojawiła się jakaś broń. Bliźniaczy miecz Ostrza Iluzji. Zguba Niedowiarków we własnej postaci. Wyglądał jak lustrzane odbicie Miecza Kłamstwa, jego rękojeść i początkowy fragment klingi również oplatał wąż, którego oczy właśnie lśniły purpurowym blaskiem.

- Na tej sali są teraz oba Miecze Mrocznego Lorda. - Wyszeptała wróżbitka. - A zwycięzca bierze wszystko.

Naraz Miecz Prawdy cały zajaśniał czerwonym światłem, które wypełniło pomieszczenie, a moment później w podłożu utworzył się spory czarny wir. Pierwsze co się z niego wydobyło to straszliwy smród niczym z zatkanego kanału ściekowego, następnie zaczął wyłaniać się obrzydliwy potwór. Ku przerażeniu Liny miał on oślizgłe ciało, dwoje oczu zawieszonych wysoko ponad głową i wyglądał jak znacznie przerośnięty ślimak bez muszli. Jego korpus był zgniłozielony i oblepiony litrami śluzu, który wylewał się, aż na podłogę, a na samym środku ciała widniała szeroka bezwarga paszcza z setkami sztyletowatych zębów.

Na ten widok ruda czarodziejka w panice schowała się za swoim obrońcą, Amelia i Filia zrobiły się zielone, a męska część drużyny nie za bardzo wiedziała, jak zareagować.

- Jaki kawaii!! - Leza była wniebowzięta.

Na zielonej gębie potwora pojawił się nieśmiały rumieniec. Widząc to Celesta złapała się za głowę.

- Masz z nimi walczyć, a nie słuchać komplementów.

Przerośnięty ślimak odwrócił oczy w kierunku wróżbitki, kiedy z jego paszczy wydobyło się coś jakby westchnienie.

- Jak sobie tam chcesz. - Odburknął.

Naraz wokół niego pojawiła się chmara znacznie mniejszych stworów z wyglądu przypominających, dość mocno wyrośnięte, czarno-zielone pszczoły (brrr... jak ja nienawidzę pszczół!). Te już bez wahania ruszyły na przyjaciół.

- Xellos zajmij się Celestą! My wykończymy tego wielkiego gluta. - Rzucił Zel, który przejął dowodzenie na czas niedyspozycji Liny.

Mazoku skinął jedynie głową i zniknął.

Na setki pszczołopodobnych stworów posypały się fireballe, ogniste strzały i wszystkie inne dostępne zaklęcia. Filia do anihilacji przeciwników używała maczugi, a trzej demoni bracia długich pazurów, które pojawiły się na ich dłoniach. Jednak upierdliwych stworów przybywało coraz więcej i więcej. Nie były silne, ale ich ilość przyprawiała o zawrót głowy. Dodatkowo, gdy którykolwiek owad ginął, wyciekała z niego jakaś żrąca substancja, która paliła wszystko na około. Tymczasem Lina stała z boku, chroniona przed atakami przez Gourrego i będąca obiektem kpin dla Lezy.

- Panie Zelgadisie ich jest coraz więcej! - Krzyknęła Amelia odpędzając się od namolnych insektów.

- Spróbuję coś zrobić. - Chimerowaty wojownik przepołowił jeszcze jednego owada, po czym schował miecz do pochwy.

Złożył ręce i przez chwilę bezgłośnie wypowiadał jakieś słowa.

- Odsuńcie się. - Krzyknął do przyjaciół. - Blast Ash!

Potężna fala energii przewaliła się przez całe pomieszczenie zmieniając w popiół wszystkie pszczoły (dobrze im tak ).

- Świetna robota! - Ucieszyła się księżniczka.

Niestety już chwilę później koło zielonego potwora zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne owady.

- To jego musimy pokonać. - Krzyknął Teo i cisnął w przeciwnika kulą czarnej energii.

Zaklęcie nie zrobiło na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, po prostu zatopiło się w niesamowicie grubiej warstwie śluzu.

- Uważajcie, jeśli się nie mylę, to jest Jadowity Pomiot! - Powiedział Edward stając przy Zelu i Amelii. - Jeżeli zostaniecie ranni, to trucizna zabije was w kilka sekund.

- W takim razie trzeba się tego pozbyć na odległość. - Stwierdziła wojowniczo Filia i potraktowała potwora laserem, niestety równie bezskutecznie.

Szybko okazało się, że większość zaklęć zupełnie na niego nie działa, a ta która dysponowała zdolnościami mogącymi przywołać moc Lorda Koszmarów, nie była w stanie podjąć walki. Dodatkowo z każdym ciosem z potwora ulatniał się coraz większy fetor.

- Co za smród! - Wystękała Amelia zatykając sobie nos. - Chyba do końca życia nie zmyję z siebie tego odoru!

- Co powiedziałaś? - Spytała nieco nieprzytomnie Filia.

- Że strasznie śmierdzi.

- Nie, to drugie?!

- Stwierdziłam, iż chyba nigdy nie zmyję tego zapachu. - Odparła Amelia nie za bardzo wiedząc do czego ma prowadzić ta rozmowa.

- No, jasne, przecież to takie proste. - Wykrzyknęła smoczyca, klaszcząc jednocześnie w ręce. - Tylko gdzie ja to mam?

Filia w pośpiechu zaczęła przeszukiwać kieszenie i wszystkie fałdy swojego ubrania. Przyjaciele choć "nieco" zajęci z niecierpliwością przyglądali się jej poczynaniom.

- Znalazłam! - W dłoni byłej kapłanki pojawiła się… kostka szarego mydła. - Czas na kąpiel, kupo szlamu!

Potwór wybałuszył na smoczycę swoje ślimacze oczy.

- Aqua Create! - Fala wody, wraz z nieocenionym środkiem czyszczącym uderzyła w potwora, a wszyscy znieruchomieli w oczekiwaniu.

Gdy woda opadła, potwór zniknął. Chociaż nie, gdzieś przy ziemi siedziało małe, zielone coś, które z przerażeniem rozglądało się naokoło. W czasie gdy Teo i jego bracia wykańczali ostatnie pszczoły, przyjaciele podeszli do tego co pozostało z ich przeciwnika, który obecnie sięgał im ledwo do kostek.

- I co teraz powiesz, glucie! - Rzuciła Amelia z niezwykłą dla niej zajadłością.

- To ja tu może wrócę później! - Pisnął strachliwie. - Pięć razy później.

Siup! I zielony stworek wskoczył do małej, czarnej dziury, która pojawiła się w podłodze.

- No to przynajmniej jego mamy z głowy. - Stwierdziła Lina, nadspodziewanie szybko wracająca do formy. - Została tylko ona.

Mówiąc to spojrzała w stronę Celesty, której życie było skutecznie utrudniane przez Xellosa.

Koniec części dwunastej.

C.d.n.

Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć, że miałam niezłą fazę, piszą tą część. Ja nie wiem, skąd w moim umyśle biorą się takie porąbane pomysły, ale przypuszczam, iż to szkodliwy wpływ nadmiaru nauki. Tak czy inaczej do zobaczenia w następnym glucie, to znaczy odcinku .

Miko-chan

Motto na dziś: Nawet Domestos może być inspirujący.

06.02.2007


	13. Pech

"Czerwony błękit" cz. XIII by Miko-chan

Fanfary, proszę! Szczęśliwie dobrnęliśmy do ostatniej części tej niezbyt zdrowej na umyśle historyjki. Ponieważ z odcinka na odcinek poziom jej jest coraz gorszy, więc z dużym prawdopodobieństwem ta część będzie kompletnie bezsensu, o co ja, czyli autorka, na pewno się postaram. Życzę miłej lektury.

"Pech" (jakżeby mogło być inaczej)

Xellos z nieco nadszarpniętym ramieniem musiał w trybie przyśpieszonym pryskać z pola walki, gdyż Celesta dostała ataku prawdziwej furii. Zel i Filia mimo postawionej bariery wylądowali na oddalonej o kilka metrów ścianie, a Edward w ostatniej chwili zdążył zabrać z pola rażenie Gourrego. Sytuacji nie poprawiło również to, co Lina usłyszała od Teo.

- W tym starciu musicie radzić sobie sami, żaden z nas nie zdoła jej zaatakować. To sposób w jaki się zabezpieczyła.

- Rozumiem. W takim razie osłaniajcie nas. - Rozkazała ruda czarodziejka. - Trzeba działać stanowczo. Amelio, ważne jest wyczucie czasu.

Ostatnie zdanie Lina wypowiedziała szeptem, a księżniczka przytakująco skinęła głową.

- Władco ciemności czterech światów, wzywam cię, użycz mi swej mocy. - Zaczęła inkantacje. - Mieczu lodu i zimnej pustki...

- Nie pozwolę ci przywołać potęgi Złotego Pana! - Wrzasnęła Celesta. Siła z jaką uderzyła powaliła na ziemię wszystkie trzy Demony, które ubezpieczały Linę. - Zginiesz, zanim zdołasz dokończyć zdanie!

Przez umysł rudej czarodziejki przeszła nieprzyjemna myśl, że stoi teraz naprzeciw wróżbitki i jest całkowicie bezbronna, bo nie może przerwać wypowiadania zaklęcia. Na szczęście nim atak Celesty dosięgnął celu między nią, a Liną pojawiła się kolejna bariera.

- Znowu wchodzisz mi w drogę! - Jasnowidzka spojrzała zabójczym wzrokiem na Edwarda stojące dwa kroki za czarodziejką.

- I będę to robić dalej, dopóki nie zginiesz. - Odparł swoim zwykły, łagodnym tonem.

- Bezczelny!

Jeden ruch dłoni Celesty i czerwony promień pomknął w stronę bariery, przebił ją i przeleciał tuż obok ucha Liny. Czarodziejka usłyszała za sobą jedynie cichy jęk, ale nie miała czasu żeby się odwrócić.

- Amelio! - Krzyknęła w stronę księżniczki.

- Wietrze, wypełnij wszystko swoim czystym oddechem! - Amelia rozłożyła ręce i naraz całe pomieszczenie zaczęło pokrywać się lodem, a przede wszystkim ciało zdezorientowanej wróżbitki.

Chwilę później Celesta dołączyła do grona rzeźb stojących wokoło, jako lodowy posąg. A tuż obok niej stanęła Lina uśmiechając się z nie ukrywaną satysfakcją. W jej dłoni zmaterializowało się Ostrze Nicości.

- Żegnaj! - Powiedziała sucho.

Jedno szybkie cięcie i blok lodu wraz z zamkniętą w nim jasnowidzką został roztrzaskany na tysiące kawałków. Celesta przestała istnieć.

Naraz Lina usłyszała stłumiony krzyk Amelii. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i zamarła. Jej przyjaciele powoli podnosili się z ziemi i podchodzili bliżej, z wyjątkiem jednego. Edward leżał na podłodze, a na jego piersi, dokładnie na wysokości serca widniała krwista plama. Egzorcysta nie żył.

- Na Cephieda! Nie! - Wyszeptała Filia i w tej samej chwili zalała się łzami.

Nie myśląc co robi, przytuliła się do stojącego obok Mazoku, który również wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- Masz swoją przeklętą śmierć! - Mówiła przez łzy. - Tak bardzo jej pragnąłeś, że przeznaczenie postanowiło spełnić twoją prośbę! Cholerny egoista!

Przyjaciele stali wciąż w osłupieniu, patrząc to na Edwarda, to na Filię. Amelia osunęła się na kolana i odwróciła głowę starając się ukryć własne łzy, Lina również poczuła jak nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Przecież sama niemal zmusiła go do tego by z nimi podróżował, a on przypłacił to życiem. To była jej wina.

- Powiedziałeś, że sobie poradzisz. - Wyszeptała. - Kłamca.

Trwali w milczeniu jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu ciszę przerwał Teo.

- Myślę, że nasze porozumienie dobiegło końca. W takim razie odchodzimy.

Lina nic nie odpowiedziała, jedynie pokiwała głową. Trzy Mazoku jednocześnie znikły.

Pierwszy z bezruchu wyrwał się Zel, który podszedł do tego co pozostało z Celesty i podniósł z ziemi Miecz Prawdy.

- Mamy to po co przyszliśmy, nie ma sensu zostawać tu dłużej. - Powiedział poważnie.

- Masz racje, Zel. Nie ma sensu. - Głos Liny był cichy i jakby nieobecny, mimo to wszyscy go usłyszeli.

Chcieli zabrać ciało Edwarda ze sobą, by je pochować, lecz niespodziewanie rozpłynęło się ono w powietrzu. Jedynie ślad krwi na podłodze przypominał, że jeszcze moment wcześniej leżał tutaj martwy egzorcysta.

Opuścili podziemia w całkowitym milczeniu i dopiero, gdy z powrotem znaleźli się przed domem wróżbitki, Lina odzyskała nieco wigoru.

- Dobra, mamy oba miecze, co teraz? - Zwróciła się do Xellosa.

- Jest tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie można odpieczętować ich potęgę. Zabiorę was tam.

Nie czekając na zgodę, Mazoku teleportował wszystkich na jakieś pustkowie. Wokoło nie było niczego, jedynie piasek przewalany na wszystkie strony przez wiatr, żwir i rdzawe wzgórza majaczące gdzieś na horyzoncie.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - Spytała z niepokojem ruda czarodziejka.

- Tutaj znajduje się świątynia Shabranigdo. - Odparł Demon. - Teraz jej nie widać, gdyż odkryć jej położenie może jedynie moc Mazoku.

Naraz tajemniczego kapłana otoczyła mroczna aura, na skutek której przed nimi, niczym fatamorgana, pojawiła się jakaś budowla. Z czarnego kamienia, bez okien i żadnych ozdób, wyglądała, jak wielki grobowiec, na którego straży stały dwie zakapturzone postacie. Zdawały się nie zwracać uwagi na przybyłych, ale dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, nikt z przyjaciół nie miał wątpliwości, iż zaatakują każdego, kto ośmieli się zbliżyć do świątyni.

- Pokaż im miecze, Lino. - Powiedział Xellos nachylając się nad czarodziejką. - I powtarzaj co ci powiem.

Ruda wiedźma wzięła do lewej ręki Miecz Kłamstwa, a do prawej Miecz Prawdy i trzymając je przed sobą zbliżyła się do świątyni. Postacie w kapturach nawet nie drgnęły.

- Ja, Lina Inverse, ofiarowuję wam te dwa nagie miecze i uprzejmie proszę o otwarcie wrót świątyni. - Rzuciła donośnie, a szeptem dodała. - Kto wymyślił ten idiotyczny tekst?

- Mieczów ci u nas dostatek. - Odparł sykliwym głosem strażnik. - Ale i te przyjmiemy, jako wróżbę rychłego zwycięstwa naszego Pana.

Obie postacie podeszły do skrytych z tyłu wrót i otworzyły je. Przyjaciele, nie bez obawy, wkroczyli w ponure wnętrze świątyni Rubinookiego Lorda.

Otaczająca ich ciemność była nieprzenikniona i nawet najmniejszy promień światła nie rozjaśniał ich drogi. Mimo to doskonale wiedzieli dokąd iść, gdyż postać prowadząca ich wydawała z siebie cichy syk, który służył im za drogowskaz. Dość szybko dotarli do celu, którym była większa sala z kamiennym podestem na środku. Ten był już oświetlony, choć próżno szukać źródła tego światła. Składał się z dwóch rzeźb przedstawiających głowy węży, a w ich paszczach widniały otwory idealnie pasujące do kling obu mieczy. Lina nie miała wątpliwości co trzeba zrobić. Bez wahania podeszła do pierwszej rzeźby i włożyła do jej wnętrza Zgubę Wierzących. Oczy węża na mieczu, jak i tego na rzeźbie jednocześnie zalśniły szkarłatem. Potem zbliżyła się do drugiej figury.

Filia z mieszaniną przerażenia, jak i ciekawości obserwowała to co się działo. Ostatnie wydarzenia bardzo nią wstrząsnęły, sama nigdy nie uważała zdobycia tych mieczy, za cel dla którego warto poświęcić czyjekolwiek życie, a tym bardziej życie przyjaciela. Stąd Miecz Prawdy budził w niej jakąś bliżej niesprecyzowaną odrazę. Do tego to miejsce. Jako smocza kapłanka, nawet była, nigdy nie powinna znaleźć się w świątyni Shabranigdo, a mimo to właśnie tam przebywała. Jednak tak naprawdę nie to budziło w niej największy niepokój. Serce jej zamarło, gdy dostrzegła twarz stojącego obok Xellosa. Coś było nie tak. Przecież on nigdy się niczym nie przejmuje, dlaczego więc teraz wygląda na zmartwionego?

Poważne spojrzenie Mazoku obserwowało każdy ruch rudej czarodziejki, a po chwili przeniosło się na innych przyjaciół. Xellos patrzył kolejno na Gourrego, który jak zwykle niczego nie rozumiał, potem na Zela i Amelię, również wpatrzonych w Linę, a w końcu na Lezę, która jakby nigdy nic podziwiała swoje sandałki uśmiechając się bez powodu. Ostatecznie zatrzymał wzrok na Filii i w jej oczach dostrzegł strach. Niepokój o niego, o siebie i o wszystkich ich przyjaciół.

Przez chwilę dostrzegł także inne, przelotnie rzucone mu spojrzenie, po czym zwrócił się do Liny.

- Yare, yare. - Zaczął łapiąc się ręką za tył głowy. - Chyba to jednak nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytała czarodziejka, pełna najgorszych przeczuć.

- Mam wrażenie, że nie będziesz zadowolona po tym co zaraz powiem.

- No, mówże wreszcie!

- Sądzę, iż nie zdajesz sobie do końca sprawy z tego co się stanie, gdy umieścisz te dwa miecze na swoich miejscach.

- A co się stanie? - Rzuciła pytanie Lina, choć nie była przekonana czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

- Koniec świata. - Odparł ze stoickim spokojem Mazoku.

- CO?!?! - Krzyknęli jednocześnie wszyscy przyjaciele.

- Jak to koniec świata?! - Wrzasnęła Lina podchodząc do Demona. - O czym tym razem zapomniałeś nam powiedzieć?!

- Widzisz, Lino, ta broń została stworzona przez Mrocznego Lorda niejako w akcie desperacji. Lord Shabranigdo nie mógł pokonać Cephieda, więc wspomagając się mocą samego Złotego Pana stworzył te miecze, by raz na zawsze unicestwić wszystko. Wolał dokonać aktu totalnego zniszczenia, niż doznać hańby porażki. Niestety nie zdążył urzeczywistnić swojego planu, gdyż wcześniej został zapieczętowany przez Cephieda. Płomienny Smok nie znał przeznaczenia tej broni, więc postanowił jej nie niszczyć tylko ukryć w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nikt nie wie, w jaki sposób znalazła się ona w rękach fragmentów Shabranigdo, ale prawdopodobnie podświadomie poszukiwali oni mieczy.

- A ty, jako przykładny Mazoku miałeś mu dopomóc w tym zadaniu, tak? - Podsumowała ruda czarodziejka.

- Mniej więcej.

- W takim razie nie rozumiem, dlaczego powstrzymałeś Linę. - Spytał Zel patrząc uważnie na Demona.

- Po dogłębnej analizie uznałem, że tak będzie jednak lepiej.

- Jasne. - Niespodziewanie obok niego pojawiła się Leza i z podstępnym uśmieszkiem dźgnęła go łokciem w bok. - Już ci wierzymy. Przyznaj lepiej, że nie masz ochoty tak szybko rozstawać się z Filią.

- Jeśli takie wyjaśnienie bardziej wam odpowiada.

- No, dobrze. Ale co na to wszystko Zellas? - Spytała z niepokojem smoczyca.

- Coś wymyślę. - Odparł beztrosko kapłan, a zarazem generał Władcy Bestii.

- Na pewno, w końcu Zellas jest wyrozumiała. Kilkaset lat w zimnym lochu z pewnością załatwi sprawę. - Stwierdziła wesoło Leza i zaczęła się śmiać.

Lina z pewnym rozbawieniem spojrzała na młodocianą kandydatkę do psychiatryka, po czym nieco poważniej zwróciła się do Xellosa.

- Zakładając, że mówisz prawdę. To co w takim razie teraz mamy zrobić z tymi mieczami?

- Możecie mi je oddać, a ja już zadbam, żeby nie wpadły w niepowołane ręce. - Zaproponował kapłan.

- Nigdy w życiu! Twoje ręce są jak najbardziej niepowołane. - Odparła czarodziejka, po czym zamyśliła się na chwilę. - Już wiem! Przy okazji podrzucimy je tej całej wyroczni, tam nikt niepożądany zerk na Xella nie będzie miał do nich dostępu.

Lina bez dłuższego wahania wzięła z powrotem broń i wszyscy razem opuścili mroczną świątynię Shabranigdo.

Parę godzin później w jakieś gospodzie.

- Szlak mnie za moment trafi! - Niemal krzyczała ruda czarodziejka w chwilach, gdy jej usta nie były wypełnione jedzeniem. - Tyle zachodu, tyle wysiłków, a wszystko na nic! I czego się tak głupio uśmiechasz, Xellos!? To twoja i wyłącznie twoja wina! Mogłeś wcześniej zdecydować się jak postąpić. Może ty jesteś nieśmiertelny i masz kupę czasu, ale my się zestarzejemy i nic w ten sposób nie osiągniemy!

- Chyba to wszystko trochę demonizujesz. - Odparł spokojnie kapłan.

- Doprawdy? Mieliśmy szukać lekarstwa dla Zela i broni dla Gourrego, a uganialiśmy się, za jakimiś bezwartościowymi zabawkami Shabranigdo! Poza tym…

Niespodziewanie Lina przestała jeść i spochmurniała, wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, co ma na myśli.

- Złości mnie to. - Powiedziała po chwili, choć w jej głosie nie było gniewu, raczej smutek.

- Biedny pan Edward. - Dodała niemal szeptem Amelia i spojrzała w stojącą przed nią filiżankę gorącej czekolady.

Znowu zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, której nikt nie potrafił przerwać.

Niespodziewanie koło ich stolika pojawiła się jakaś drobna staruszka w mocno wytartym fartuszku i z talerzem w ręce.

- Może jeszcze ciasteczko? - Spytała uprzejmym głosem, podtykając słodycze pod nos Liny.

Czarodziejka podziękowała i dość machinalnie wsadziła całe ciastko do ust. Po chwili jednak poczuła, że żuje papier.

- Panienko, to jest ciasteczko z wróżbą. - Dodała pośpiesznie karczmarka.

Lina zakrztusiła się, po czym wyjęła nieco nadgryzioną karteczkę. Rozłożyła ją i przeczytała.

"Baba z wozu koniom lżej"

- ??? - Spojrzała zaskoczona na przyjaciół. - Co za idiotyczna wróżba.

W tej samej chwili jednak dotarł do niej sens tych słów, odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia i wtedy dostrzegła skrawek szaro-niebieskiego płaszcza znikający za drzwiami.

Lina zaczęła się śmiać, choć przyjaciele patrzyli na nią bez zrozumienia.

- Może to nieprawdopodobne, ale mam dziwne przeczucie, że jeszcze nie raz spotkamy tą "babę". Ale mniejsza o to. Musimy zastanowić się, gdzie znaleźć lekarstwo dla Zela i nową broń dla Gourrego, przecież takie właśnie były nasze plany.

Wszyscy członkowie drużyny zgodnie przytaknęli i zaczęli dyskutować na temat następnej wyprawy.

Jutro znowu wyruszą w drogę, znowu będą łupić bandytów, niszczyć zamki i objadać się do niemożliwości. Spotkają ich nowe przygody, kolejni groźni przeciwnicy i skarby czekające tylko by je odkryć. Ale to już zupełnie inna historia.

Epilog

Gdzieś w innym miejscu i innym czasie.

- Tak będzie lepiej. Oni mają swoje sprawy, ja swoje, nie chciałem tylko, żeby zadręczali się bez potrzeby. - Stwierdził mężczyzna.

- Rozumiem. - Odparła dziewczyna spoglądając na egzorcystę. - Czyli ten rozdział mogę uznać za zamknięty. Gordyka mamy z głowy, pozostaje tylko Celesta.

- Nie wiemy kiedy się odrodzi.

- Nastąpi to szybciej niż można by przypuszczać. Oni nie zdają sobie jeszcze do końca sprawy, że aby zabić fragment Shabranigdo trzeba uśmiercić drzemiącego w nim Mrocznego Lorda. Kiedy Celesta powróci będzie chciała się zemścić, ważne, byś ty o tym pamiętał.

- Kiedy to nastąpi będę gotowy.

- Zadbam o to. - Skwitowała dziewczyna uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

Gdzieś za mrocznymi drzwiami z napisem "Welcome", na samym końcu nieskończenie długiego korytarza, pojawiły się kolejne drzwi. Zza nich dobywały się przeraźliwe wrzaski i krzyki. Ktoś w wielkiej wściekłości uderzał w żelazne wrota i przeklinał na wszystkie znane sposoby tych, którzy go tutaj zamknęli. Przepełniała go nienawiść i paliła bezradność, gdyż wiedział, że tutaj istnieje tylko jedno słowo: wieczność. Na drzwiach przyklejona była niewielka karteczka, a na niej zaledwie kilka liter : "Gordyk".

Koniec części trzynastej, ostatniej.

Ta część wyszła nieco krótsza, a to dlatego, iż pierwotnie wszystko miało się zakończyć w części dwunastej. W końcu jednak doszłam do wniosku, że taki podział będzie lepszy. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze bawiliście się czytając moje wypociny i do zobaczenia w następnym fanfiku (o ile takowy w ogóle powstanie). Pozdrawiam.

Miko-chan

Motto na dziś: - Co będziemy robić jutro Móżdżku?

- To samo co każdej nocy, Pinky, spróbujemy opanować świat!

Uwaga!!!

Na dobre zakończenie mam jeszcze konkurs.

Pytanie konkursowe brzmi: kim była Leza?

a) Przyciętą inaczej sierotą, nie mającą co zrobić z nadmiarem wolnego czasu.

b) Samą Panią Nocnych Koszmarów, której znudziło się przesiadywanie nad Morze Chaosu.

c) Szurniętym alter ego autorki.

d) Władcą Bestii, Zellas, która pozazdrościła Xellosowi rozrywki.

Z góry uprzedzam, że nagród nie przewiduję.

08.02.3007r.


End file.
